The Other Teller
by Wrestlechic1
Summary: What if John and Gemma had three kids instead of two. Starts out at the end of season six when Gemma tries to kill Tara and then goes back through all the seasons and back to six. How does Valerie Teller fit in the Sons of Anarchy universe as she finds out all the lies and betrayal from dear old mom, Clay, and John. Jax/Tara, Happy/OC Quinn/Trinity, Clay/Gemma/Nero, Donna/Opie/Lyla
1. Chapter 1

Valarie Teller was sitting in the kitchen with her sister in law Tara Knowels Teller. It had been a hellish couple of days and weeks and things were now finally calming down after Tara took the boys like a theif in the night because she was scared and had no idea which way to turn.

Though her ever loving and faithful brother made a deal with the D.A. after he found Tara and he would take the fall for selling the gun involved in the school shooting if his wife and club were cleared of everything.

Now her brother was at Scoops spending time with his sons before he went back to jail, and Valarie was spending time with Tara. Their friendship remained strong since Valerie now got what Tara was saying, but had gone about it the wrong way with playing games and faking pregnancies and filing for divorce.

Valarie was seventeen weeks pregnant herself with a little girl. Playing with her wedding band and engagement band she looked over at her sister in law. "So what is the plan now?" she asked.

"I don't know. It was so simple before I lost my license. I was going to take that job in Oregon and now even though Jax said I can go wherever I want I no longer have the means. I have to rely on the club." said Tara.

"There is no shame in that sweetheart. Besides things are taking a turn for the better thanks to Jax. I'm happy to say that things are slowly becoming what my dad wanted the club to be. We just have to ride out the bad shit a little longer. Madison won't stay off my bladder. I got to pee! I'll be right back." said Valerie heading to the bathroom.

Tara took a sip of her water and jumped when the door was suddenly flung open.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" Gemma Teller Marrow screamed as she stormed into the house. Tara jumped up also. "The only reason that you could have made those guardian papers is that you were both going to jail! YOU RATTING ON MY SON!"

Gemma then attacked her daughter in law. Tara fought back hitting her mother in law in the face as she struggled before Gemma grabbed her by the head and dunked her into the sink that was filled with "water.

Valerie came running out of the bathroom. Seeing what was going on she yelled. "MOM LET HER GO!"

"SHE RATTED ON YOUR BROTHER VALERIE!" Gemma screamed.

"JAX TURNED HIMSELF IN!" Valarie yelled.

"BULLSHIT!" Gemma grabbed a meet fork. Seeing the desperate scene Valerie pulled her gun.

"LET HER GO MOTHER OR I FUCKING SWEAR I'LL SHOOT YOU! TARA IS INNOCENT!" Never in her twenty five years did Valerie ever think she would ever have to pull a gun on her own mother. What the hell had happened to her family? How did it come to this?

"Gemma let Tara go. Valerie put down the gun." Eli Roosevelt said as he walked in.

"She ratted!" Gemma said.

"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR TWO FUCKING SECONDS! JAX MADE A DEAL WITH PATTERSON!" Valerie screamed. All that Gemma saw was rage and she wasn't even regestring what Sherriff Rooselvelt and Valerie Teller was saying.

Eli seeing the scene was getting desperate fired killing Gemma instantly as Juice came in and fired at Roosevelt killing him and then turning the gun on himself taking his own life. Springing into action Valerie ran over to make sure that her sister in law was okay before calling Jax and the police.

"Get here now!" Valerie needed to calm down. It wasn't good for her condition to get so stirred up. She thought back to how simple it was back then before she found out all the secrets and lies her mom had. Back when she was twenty and in college and herself and Jax were innocent and things were simple. Back before it all blue up. Back when she met her husband when she had left for college.

~Five Years Before (Pilot)~

Valerie Teller smiled as she saw the sign. Welcome to Charming, our name says it all. Her third year of college was done and all she had left was one more year at the Univeristy of Tacoma. She was double majoring in business and fitness. She either wanted to be a personal trainer or open her own business in Charming.

Also if she inherited the family garage she would need the experience. As for fitness she had always been a fitness nut. That's probably why her and Juice got along so great. He was a nerd and a health and clean freak and they would agree that Organic was the best way to go.

She was broken out of her thoughts when her cell rang. Thinking it was her boyfriend missing her already she smiled. They met at the dorms and they just hit it off you could say. They just kind of clicked.

"Hello," she said into the phone.

"Are you in town yet?" Gemma asked.

"Just passed the sign. Why?" Valerie asked.

"Get to St. Thomas. Wendy overdosed on crank and went into preterm labor. Able is ten weeks early because of it and has a heart arythmia and a tear in his stomach. He has to have two sergurys." said Gemma.

"SHIT! I'm almost there. See you in about ten minutes." said Valerie hanging up the phone and pressing on the gas. She was nearly there when there were blue lights in her rearview. "Shit shit double shit!" she cursed as she pulled over.

She looked in the mirror and saw that it was Unser and not Hale. Good he would let her off wth just a warning, and tell her to slow it down after she explained what was going on.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going? Oh hey Valerie."

"Wayne sorry for speeding. I just got a call about my nephew and got in a hurry." said Valerie.

"Okay then slow it down. You may go."

* * *

Running inside Valerie called, "Mom, Jax!"

"Hey sis! How's college?" asked Jax hugging his baby sister.

"One more year and I'm a college graduate. I thought about taking a semester in the summer to make the year go by faster, but I miss home." said Valerie.

"Well I miss you." said Jax. "I got to jet. I found out the Nords are dealing at the Dogg again and I need to send a message to the pricks for selling to my pregnant ex wife." said Jax.

"Take care of your business. Love you." said Valerie as she walked over to Gemma hugging her mom. "I'm home mom!"

"I'm glad baby. I would have missed you this summer if you had stayed in Washington for another semester. Even though you were safely living at the clubhouse I still would have missed you for not being home. So tell me, anyone special in your life?" asked Gemma.

"Not really. I'm casually dating someone I met at the dorms. His is next to mine and we sort of hit it off. Though like I said it's nothing serious. I'm too busy studying to have a love life mom." said Valerie.

"Come on lets go meet your nephew!" said Gemma. She was going to be quiet for now, but she wondered who it was that caught her baby's eye.

 **A/N: Another look at seasons one through six if Jax had a younger sister. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Angela Lowman is portrayed by Goldie Hawn and Angela's much younger sister who lives with her, Maria Lowman, is portrayed by Kate Hudson. Yes mother and daughter, but for this fic they are sisters. Also Angela has two children. Happy Lowman and Diana Lowman-Alverez. Okay on two it! Oh I always pictured Happy's aunt younger than his mom so instead of mother and daughter they are sisters. Happy is going to be a main character so I thought I would give you an insight on his small family! Enjoy!**

After seeing Abel Jax said that he was going to the Dogg to take care of those assholes that sold crank to Wendy and Gemma said she was going to run some errands and then clean up Jax and Wendy's house.

"Well I'm going home to unload and take a nap. I miss my king sized bed." said Valerie. She had moved out of the house her mom shared with Clay when she turned eighteen and moved into her own apartment at the clubhouse. She wanted her own space and for years she had a somewhat of a fear of Clay. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but she knew part of it stemmed off of how fast her mom married him after her dad's death. Plus she wanted her own space so she moved into her own apartment.

"Hey I need to go to the storage to get some things for Abel. Wanna come with me so we can catch up with some sibling bonding time?" Jax asked.

"Okay I'll go home and unpack and you go take care of those Nord assholes and text me and I'll text you when I'm all unpacked and you can come get me or we can take my Tahoe instead of your truck since it's bigger." said Valerie.

"I'm driving though because I'm not riding bitch." said Jax.

"You will never change." said Valerie with a laugh as she hugged her older brother and her mom and then walked out to her car and drove to her apartment.

* * *

"I'll be dammed look what the cat drug in!" Piny called as Valerie walked through the bar area and back toward the apartments.

"Good to see you Uncle Piney!" said Valerie as she hugged her dad's best friend. She greeted everyone else and made small talk before she unlocked her door and brought all of her luggage in and proceeded to unpack while she watched Wedding Crashers. She looked over and saw a black bag that was sittling neatly by the bed along with assorted men's items neatly stacked on the bathroom counter and his shampo and bodywash in her shower.

So he was here. Either a visit or some sort of business. She knew he stayed here while she was in Tacoma since she had given him a key to her apartment. Plus it was closer to his mom's when he went to see her.

Okay it wasn't serious like she told her mom, but at the rate things were going it had the potential to get serious. She wasn't sure how she thought about that, but one thing she did know was that if her stepfather turned out to be a danger to her or her mom and brother, Clay was no match for him and that gave her comfort and security.

 **Beat a peckerwood's ass and now I'm ready to head your way-Jax**

 **He probably had that one coming. I'm all unpacked so you can come at any time and like I said we can either take your truck or my Tahoe-Valerie.**

 **We'll take your car, it's bigger, but I'm driving-Jax**

Walking out to the bar area and grabbing Miller Lite since she wasn't going to be driving she sat down to wait for her brother.

"So how is the sexy Ms. Teller!" Tig flirted.

"Watch it Tigger! You don't want mom on your ass." said Valerie with a laugh.

"I ain't scared."

"Keep talking boy!" said Gemma as Tig jumped as the older woman walked in getting a laugh out of everyone in earshot.

"Not scared huh?" Valerie ribbed as everyone in earshot laughed.

"So you coming over tonight?" asked Gemma. " I'm cleaning Jax's house even though he doesn't want me to, but it needs it."

"Nah. I'm going to go to the storage with Jax to get some stuff for Abel. Then I am not doing anything or going anywhere. I'll probably eat something and come to the party outside my door, but that's it! We are taking my car since it's bigger than his truck. He's driving so I'm having a beer or two before he gets here and picks me up." said Valerie.

"You're not twenty one yet!" Tig joked.

"Who gives a shit about drinking age when you guys do much worse? Hypocritial assholes!" Valerie fired back.

"Heard you got a boyfriend back in T-Town." Bobby put in.

"It's not serious or anything. We live next to one another and we talk on occasion. I'm too busy studying to have much of a party life anyway. One more year and I'm a college graduate. I wanted to stay for the Summer so I could graduate in November instead of next spring, but mom misses me too much for me to be away for Summer break." said Valerie.

"Damn right I do. She wanted to live on campus, but I talked her into having a setup like she has here at home with her own apartment. So that way I'm guessing that she picked a good one that' she's dating." said Gemma.

"Control freak." Valerie joked. "Okay to rest your nerves I'll say this. The guy that I'm seing one of three in my building no one wants to fuck with and I'll leave it at that!" she added as Jax pulled up on his bike. Finishing off beer number two she waved and said. "And that's my ride. Heading out with my brother for some sibling bonding." she said as she grabbed her keys walking out the door.

"Okay let me work this out. One of three. Lets see Bones has an old lady and so does Lee. That only leaves." Gemma started.

"No way. That asshole? Well at least it's not Herman. Fucking prick. Though your daughter is a fine piece of ass I must say." Tig commented.

"One more comment about my girl and your ass is meeting me in the ring dickhead!" was heard from across the room.

"I actually feel better now. Even though Val thinks things aren't serhous he does and it's added security that he won't let anyone hurt her either. Plus he's loyal to a fault and that's a good thing for a woman like Val. She needs a loyal man who gets where she came from and where she is going in life." said Piney.

"Think John would have approved?" asked Bobby.

"Yes. No doubt in my mind." said Piney.

* * *

"Drinking already?" asked Jax as she got into the passenger seat of her car handing Jax the keys as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Please I needed one. Everyone was grilling me about my life in Tacoma. Do I have a boyfriend, amd I having sex, am I safe? Fuck I am and I am just trying to finish school so I can decide my career move. Oh Old Lumpy is letting me work at his gym thi Summer as a personal trainer since one of my majors is fitness. I wouldn't mind owning my own gym one day." said Valerie. She was super close to Jax even though they had a ten year age gap. She could tell him things she couldn't or wouldn' t tell Gemma or Clay.

"That's great sis. I'm proud of you. So who is he?" asked Jax.

"Who do you mean?" Valerie asked.

"They guy you are seeing. I'm not stupid, and I can read between the lines." said Jax.

"He lives next to me in the same building and that's how we met. It's Happy. The Tacoma Killer. Now I'm sure knowing you that's the last kind of man that I should be with, but well we hit it off and have been taking it slow." said Valerie.

"He's twelve years older than you?" Jax said.

"Age is just a number if you are eighteen or older." said Valerie.

"Val, you may not think that you are serious and since you are young you are just having fun, but let me explain a guy like him. He's old school 1%. If he spends more than one night with a girl she's considered his. Your looking into long term relationship, Old Lady, and marriage. Though marriage is just a piece of paper. He's the breadwinner and the head of the household. Yes that's old fashioned, but that's also what the bible tells you to do. Are you ready for that? To settle down when you haven't even finished college yet? If not you better let him know now." said Jax.

"He has a key to my apartment here in Charming and he already let himself in. I play it off with mom and the rest of the guys saying that it's nothing serious, but over the years I have beeing attending the University of Tacoma he has grown on me and well I love him. In fact I'm going to Bakersfield a few times this Summer and driving to Oakland to meet his sister. I down play it to mom because she has to be in every fucking aspect of my life and she needs to get that I'm a grown twenty year old adult!" said Valerie.

"Mom's a stubbern bitch and I don't want you in Oakland. Maybe meet his sister in Bakersfield. The Mayans torched our warhouse last night." said Jax as he pulled into the storage parking lot.

"Clay started the fucking war with the Mayans!" Jax said nothing. He knew how much his sister disliked Clay. He followed her into the storage unit and as she unlocked the door she began looking at everything that Abel might need.

Jax meanwhile stumbled a upon a box. John Misc was written on the top and he opened it and and saw pictures of older club members and older pictures of their father. "Val come look at this!" Jax called.

"What is it?" asked Valerie.

"Look at this." said Jax as he sat down with his sister sitting down beside him.

"The Life and Death of SAMCRO. How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way. For my son Thomas who is at peace and for my oldest Jax and my youngest Valerie. May they never know this life of Chaos." Valerie read aloud.

"Shit! Dad wrote an entire fucking manuscript!" Jax said as the two siblings sat down to read.

"Got a joint?" Valerie asked.

"Yea I think this calls for a smoke." said Jax as he lit one and the two siblings passed back and forth while they read sitting in the storage unit!

 **A/N: Okay I want Jax and Val to have a close relationship in this story even though they both will have their lives outside of one another. They are closer than close as you saw how Val told him everything about her love life not leaving a thing out and Jax being understanding about it and giving pointers! Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Later on Valerie was back at her apartment just laying around watching television. She was debating about going to the party that night or not. Reading her father's manuscript with Jax put everything in perspective.

She knew that if things didn't change some hard decisions would have to be made. Especially when it came to her boyfriend and their future together. Happy Lowman only loved four people. His mom, aunt, and his sister, plus just recentally he added her to the list.

She loved him to and they were getting serious, she didn't tell Gemma that. Plus she talked to his mom, aunt, and sister daily. She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a key on her door and seconds later the click of it unlocking and her boyfriend walking in.

"Hey babe." Happy said kissing her as he laid down on the king sized bed beside her. Leaning over he half straddled her and kissed her gently. She kissed him back and before long the couple were heavely making out and before long clothes were removed and they were making love.

Like every time Happy was nothing but gentle and passionate. Sometimes they were in the mood for a little roughness, handcuffs, spanking, shower sex, and a little bit of kinky dirty talk, but mostly they were all about pleasing one another and making sure it was good for both of them.

Happy wasn't a small man to say the least and Valerie was petite. Thirty minutes and several orgasms on both sides later the two caught their breath and kissed as they lay in Valerie's king sized bed with Valerie draped over him with her arms, one leg, and her head on his broad tattoo covered chest.

"I'm glad you have the inplant. Otherwise I would have knocked you up by now." Happy rasped as his hand rubbed her back and shoulder.

"Do you want kids one day. Obviously now I'm not ready and there is so much shit going on at the moment with the club and myself still having one more year of college aka two semesters left. Plus I need to get things workwise in order." said Valerie.

"Finacially we are both fine. You have a two bedroom one and a half bath apartment at the clubhouse. I'm making great money. Though like you said we are not ready. We have alot to get sorted out first before we can even think about children. Yes I want them one day. I'm not about to be like my dad who ran out on mom Diana and I. Thankfully she had her younger sister step in and help out. I love you Valerie Teller and I want you to officially be my old lady. I want to put my crow on you tonight." said Happy.

"Okay. Though later on tonight when Jax heads back to his house I'm going with him to tell mom that we are now official. I'll be back though because I love my own bed." said Valerie. "And I love sleeping in your strong arms. You make me feel so safe and protected. I love you Happy Lowman.

"Love you too. Now lets get up and head to the party before someone beats down our door." said Happy.

"Shower together?" asked Valerie.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Happy said as the two went into the bathroom and got into the rainforest shower where they made love yet again before she told Happy all about her discovery with Jax about the manuscript about wanting to take things in another direction and change things for the better.

* * *

The party was hopping when Happy and Valerie arrived. Valerie was wearing a pair of denim four inch pumps, a denim miniskirt, and a teal halter that was middriff and low cut with a denim jacket over it.

"You know I must say something. How in the hell did JT have such a fuckable daughter. Are you sure I can't give you any Trager attention?" Tig asked. Happy was sick and tired of the remarks from the Sargent At Arms.

"Hey dickhead! Ring now asshole!" Happy called.

"Oh boy." Valerie said accepting a beer from one of the croweaters.

"He kept on with the mouth so he has it coming." Opie said.

"Yea my son's right. Tig doesn't know when to shut the fuck up when it comes to women." said Piney.

Meanwhile Tig and Happy were in the ring fighting with cheering going all around and Jax was talking with Clay.

"What if we don't rebuld the warehouse? What then. Also you are putting Happy in a weird place. The only four women who mean anything, well five if you count Gemma, are his mom, his aunt, his sister, and Valerie. Don't let the Lowman family get torn in two over business bullshit!" said Jax.

"Alveraz through the first punch by burning down or warehouse. I don't give a shit that Hap's sister is his Old Lady." Clay snarled as he looked at the two in the ring. "Break that shit up." he said to Bobby.

Jax sighed and got another beer. He wanted to change things, but Clay was so stuck in his own ways he wouldn't see to reason. Only his baby sister got him. He looked over and saw her grab another beer and smile as she cell phone rang. With the grin on her face Jax knew who it was.

She had become best friends with her boyfriend's sister, and very close to her boyfriend's mom and aunt. Her future was set since she was in good with the family and he didn't want Clay to wreck it all with business bullshit.

* * *

"Hey D." said Valerie as she sat down at one of the picnic table in a quiet area in the compound.

"Hey. Guess what."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. My son is about to have a baby brother or sister." said Diana.

"Really! That's great. I'm so happy for you." said Valerie.

"So any kids with my brother yet?" Diana asked.

"Not yet. I want to wait for a couple years since I need to establish myself in the orking world and there is so much other shit going on it's not even funny with asshole stirring all the shit up." said Valerie.

"Come over sometime. Lets just pick a day where we can just lay out by the pool, swim and then talk about Marcus and my brother, and hopefully find a solution to keep our family whole even though business can be brutal." said Diana.

"That's what I want, but Clay, the greedy bastard, wants war and cash!" said Valerie.

"No matter what you are safe in Oakland. No one will mess with you. It's not your fault your stepdad's a dick and you have to sometimes take my brother's side. I get it." said Diana.

"Same goes on my end, even if I have to kick a few people in the nuts and threaten them with bodily harm. You are safe in Charming and if anyone has a problem with it they can just deal with me. Your brother is going to put his crow on me tonight so that makes you, your mom, and your aunt my family now and I'll fight for my family." said Valerie.

"Same here. Love you!"

"Love you too sis." said Valerie hanging up the phone as she looked over at her Old Man and lover. "Hey Uncle Happy once again!"

"Wait my sister it pregnant?" Happy asked.

"Yep she is. More to celebrate." said Valerie with a grin.

"Gosh I love you." said Happy giving her a passionate kiss.

"I love you too Happy." said Valerie kissing him back.

"You have an apartment! Use it!" Chibs jokenly complained.

"All of you fuck off! I have an announcement. Tonight I'm putting my Crow on Valerie Teller. You hear that asshole's she's mine!" Happy said as he got out his tattoo equipment.

"So where are you going to put it?" asked Valerie.

"Shoulder. I know so common, but believe me you'll love it." said Happy. "Love the top. Makes it easier so your not walking around in your bra." he added. Everyone cheered as the youngest teller was getting inked. She had finally settled down and everyone, but Clay, couldn't be happier.

The crow had dark eyes and yet it had a fenimine touch along with Happy's signature smily face. When he finished Valerie fell in love with it. It was a perfect combination for the two of them and it looked well at home on her shoulder. At least she didn't get a tramp stamp or a big ole bullseye on her arm like Tara and Wendy. No she was classy with it.

"I love you Valerie Teller.

"I love you too Happy Lowman." the two kissed once again. "Do you mind if I head to Jax's with him? I'll be back."

"Go. I'll be waiting. Hey Juice I bet you a hundred buck's I'll kick your ass in pool!" he called.

"Lets go then!" said Juice as the two went to the pool table. Opie left a while ago to go home to his family and Chibs and Piney were happy just shooting the shit. Getting into her car Valerie followed Jax home on his bike. Pulling up beside her mom's caddy she parked her Tahoe and got out as Jax parked his bike.

"Hey kids." said Gemma.

"Mom you missed tonight. I sort of lied about my love life because you like to get too invovled. Though we got serious tonight." Valerie removed her bandange long enough for her mom to see before putting it back on.

"Mom it's after midnight. Why are you still here cleaning?" asked Jax.

"Clay said you haven't been by the hosptital. You need to see him." said Gemma.

"I CAN'T! WHAT HE'S GOING TO LIVE FOR A DAY, AN HOUR, I JUST CANT!" Jax exploded.

"Why? Because it will break your heart. Jackson that's all apart of being a father. What you want to be like that piece of shit who walked out on Happy, his mom, and his sister? Listen to me! Abel will pull through. Us Teller's we either go out bloody or at a high rate of speed. Abel was neither. He just got put with a junky whore of a mom." said Valerie not holding back.

"You are both right. I'll see Abel tomorrow. Though I mom Val and I found some stuff in storage about dad. Pictures, journals, stuff about him that we didn't even know. Did dad ever tell you what he invisioned for the club?" Jax asked

* * *

Two hours later Valerie was unlocking the door of her apartment. It seemed like her mom as going with that shitbab Clay on his greed. Both herself and Jax tried to talk to her about their father, but Gemma shunned them saying that JT. was just being stupid.

"Babe, how did it go?" asked Happy.

"Mom is so far up Clay's ass he cannot see straight and Jax wants to make thing better. Fuck I'm so tired." said Valerie.

"Come on honey just lay down and get some sleep." said Happy. Valerie crawled into bed naked and cuddled up to her old man. Her mom was happy about it and for her and as more receptive to her than Jax since he kept on bringing up their father and what he wanted from the club.

Happy pulled her to him and the couple fell asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

Clay had gone home also and walked into the bedroom he shared with Gemma. Gemma was feeding her bird. Going into the master bathroom and changing into his pajamas he walked out and sat on the bed.

"Jax is going through some shit, Valerie is leaning on him even though she has an old man now. Happy. He put his crow on her tonight and she lied about how serious they were in Tacoma. He has a key to her apartment for crying out loud." said Gemma.

"Well Valerie is Happy's responsibility and it's his job to keep her in line. Though Jax asked me about what if we didn't rebuild the warehouse and then gave me the sob story about Happy's sister being with Alveraz. She never should have got with the prick then." said Clay.

"Well you need to push Jax. I will push Valerie and maybe even ending the relationship with Happy. Though I want to make sure that Jax is following in the right father's footsteps." said Gemma.

 **A/N: Hope you Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay I'm not going to follow script on this one because I hate how it all went. Even though in the other chapters I wasn't really following exact, this will be a complete change. Okay Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a busy couple of weeks for Valerie Teller. She had been visiting her nephew at the hospital on a daily basis as well as helping her mom with whatever needed to be done.

Happy was back in Tacoma and Valerie was still in Charming. Though she had gotten a job at Lumpy's Gym as a personal trainer and she also tought girls and women the fine art of self defense. Valerie loved it because she was giving her knowlege to people in order to help them.

The club had beein chaos as usual. It turned out that Tig had slept with those women who were burned when the warehouse got blown up. In order to keep any blowback from coming back on Tig or the club Jax got an idea on how to get the cops off of them so they could make a switch.

It had worked out in the long run and Tig had his balls in a sling. Clay told him to stay away from pussy for awhile.

Now they finally had a day off and they were all at Fun Town. Valerie was laughing at Jax's antics and cutting up with Tig and Bobby and Chibs.

"Hey biker bitch! Think you can dunk me boy?" a clown in the ducking booth yelled out.

"Get him Jacky boy." said Chibs as Jax threw two out of three balls and missed.

"Hey why not get your little girl friend to do it for you!" BULLSEYE! Valerie took the last one and hit dead on dunking him.

"Damn your girlfriend has a better am than you!"

"That's it!" said Tig. He was getting sick of that asshole's mouth. Besides he considered Valerie like a daughter/younger sister. Ever since her old man had called him out to the ring and set him straight that was his feelings toward her. He would always protect her no matter what. Breaking out of his thoughts he gave Jax a look that said 'lets get this asshole!' Him and Jax went over and hit him a couple of times.

"Listen Jackass that's my baby sister and not my girl. Keep it up and you'll get it even worse." Jax growled as he held him under.

Afterwards they were running into the Oswalds and Tristan wanted to go on more rides, but her parents just didn't feel like it. Feeling for the younger girl who was only six years younger Valerie decided to take her under her wing and ride with her as long as her parents didn't mind.

"Hey I love rides so if you like, and if your parents are okay with it, you can ride with me." said Valerie.

"Oh here are some tickets. I got kicked off of one ride because of my screaming!" said Jax.

"My idiot brother screams like a little wimp!" said Valerie sensoriing herself. Yes she was fourteen and most likely heard the terms scream like a little bitch or is such a little pussy on rides. She was doing it for Tristian's parents. Hell she didn't give a fuck about what she said in front of her mom anymore.

"Mom, dad, do you mind?" asked Tristian.

"Go have fun honey." said Elliot. "Babe don't worry, Val will look out after her." he added as he watched the young girls take off for the rides.

"Man she has grown up." said Clay.

"Too fast I'm afraid. Though I like Valerie and it seems like Tristan gets along better with her than most people. How is she doing at the gym?" asked Elliot.

"Great. She loves what she does." said Clay.

"I want her just to drop the last year of college because she can do everything she wants to do without it." said Gemma.

"Well her Old Man is in Tacoma so that's part of the reason she is sticking it out." said Clay.

"Lets go to the photo booth." said Clay waving goodby to the Oswalds.

* * *

Valerie and Tristan had so much find riding on all of the rides when they were approached by a clown.

"Your friend is hot. Maybe I could cool her down with my water hose." The clown made a lewd gesture by grabbing his crotch.

"Get lost you sick fuck!" said Valerie.

"You are beautiful yourself. I've got more than enough energy for the both of you. Any holes you have!" said the clown.

"Obviously you are not from around here because if you were you would know that her father, my brother, and my man are not people you wanna fuck with." said Valerie.

"Can I just have a touch?" the clown reached and grabbed Tristian's crotch stroking a couple of times. Valerie turned around and hit the clown dead center in the crotch not holding back. She stomped him right in the nuts and then kicked him in the head.

"TOUCH MYSELF OR MY FRIEND AGAIN YOUR SICK FUCK AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" Valerie exploded. Seeing the younger girl she walked over to her embracing her. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry about that sick fuck!"

"I'm just glad you were there. I love you Val."

"Love you too Tristian."

They were interrupted by David Hale as he came over to them. "What's up David?"

"Well assualt is what's up. You hit a clown in the face a couple times and then hit him in the nuts a few times. Why would you do somthing like that?" David asked.

"So reaching over and rubbing my friend's crotch goes unpunished? Oh add the disgusting things he was saying before he made a move and I beat his ass." said Valerie. "Plus she's underage. So yes I beat the shit out of the prick because the suck fuck had it coming!"

"Well you two are going to have to come down to the station with me and explain your actions." said Hale.

"Shit! Now I'm in trouble." said Tristian.

"No you are not because you did'n't do anything wrong. If anyone gets jailtime it will be me because the fucker had it comming when I beat his ass." said Valerie as both were escorted into David's jeep. Val riding shotgun with Tristian in the back and Elliot, his wife, and the rest of SAMCRO that was available following.

* * *

Both Tristen's and Valerie's story added up. The clown was sexually assaulting Tristen, and sexually harrassing both her and Valerie when Valerie lost it and beat the shit out of him. Self defense all the way and the clown was looking at some serious jailtime for assaulting a minor.

"Thanks so much for helping me Val."

"No problem Tristen. I would do it for anyone and even though you are six years younger than me I consider you a friend. Maybe one day we could go shopping." said Valerie.

"Ah shit shopping! How can you be a shopper when your man is a cheap bastard?" Jax teases his sister as he came to pick her up.

"Shut up! I spend my own money and not his. Can we go now David? Elliot is waiting for Tristen also." said Valerie.

"You are free to go." said David. Even if he wanted and he had all the probable cause in the world he wouldn't press charges against Valerie becuase the circumstances pretty much summed up a scumbag trying to take advantage of an underage girl. Who knows what would have happened if Val wasn't there. David liked her. She wasn't like her brother, but she wasn't straight edge either. She walked the line and had had yet crossed it to one side or the other.

Elliot hugged his duaghter and put an arm around her and his wife Karen as the family left. Jax put an arm around his baby sister then. "Ready to go?" Jax asked.

"Go where? And don't say in your mama?" David said.

"Really guys. You are still doing this highschool bullshit?" Valerie gave both men dissaproving looks.

"I was going to take my sister to see Abel."s aid Jax.

"Lets not have a pissing contest. Please." Valerie begged feeling exhausted and yearning for her king sized bed at her apartment and wishing that Happy was sharing it with her instead of being back in Tacoma taking care of business. He was talking about going Nomad to take care of his mom.

Diana could make it up to Bakersfield, but with finding out she was pregnant she didn't have a lot of time and Happy's pride couldn't allow his old lady Valerie to do it all so that was when he decided to transfer.

* * *

Valerie smiled at Jax as he was with his son. Giving him privacy she walked out of the room and stopped when she saw her brother's ex girlfriend talking to David Hale. She stopped to listen.

"Hey I have a question. If you have a restraining order in another city/state will it hold up here?" Tara asked.

"Well I'll have to see what the circumstances are, but I'm sure it'll be no problem." said David.

"Thanks." said Tara walking away. Valerie ran to catch up to her.

"Who do you have a restraining order on?" she asked.

"It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it." she said as she ran off.

What the hell was going on? Valerie thought to herself deciding that she was going to keep an eye on Tara and tell her Old Man what was going on and what she found out. The clown was already dead when the inmates found out what landed him in Stockton.

 **A/N: My take on how Fun Town should have happened. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Valerie Teller was laying on her king sized bed watching Operation Repo on True TV just laughing at how people just make total asses out of themselves. She never saw that whne her family's Auto shop repoed. Maybe for the cameras or maybe people in Charming weren't so trashing.

Val was broken out of her thoughts when there was a knock at her door. "Who is it?" she called.

"Hey it's Jax. Can I come in?" her older brother called.

"The door's open. Come on in." Valerie called. She only locked her apartment when she was going to bed or in the shower. She felt that safe in her building. She also locked up when she left like all people did.

"Hey sis what's up?" Jax asked walking in and sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"Nothing just relaxing and watching television, and missing my man." said Valerie.

"Two fucking much information. I don't need to know how love sick my sister is!" Jax teased. "Anyway you wanna go to Indian Hills with us? I figured you would want to see Uncle Jury and cut lose a little bit. Yes I know you are now tied down, but I doubt that your old man would mind you having fun with Mindy. Especially if you have a threesome between you guys. Okay I'm so off track, but Clay says the Tribe are having problems with the Mayans and he thinks the only solution is patchover. So it's fairly safe if you want to go." said Jax.

"I would love to see Uncle Jury and Mindy. Oh and by the way we are not that crazy. She is just the first woman who gave me girl on girl action." Valerie said just to get under her brother's skin.

"Really? Alright so are you going? We leave tomorrow. Myself and Bobby and you can either ride with me or Bobby. The others will be there a day later since Clay has to deal with some shit." said Jax.

Valerie said nothing about Clay. She never liked him or trusted him, but she kept her feelings to herself, and only opened up to Happy once he made it official that he was her old man and between the two they had Total/Full Disclosure, and she let her feelings be known. It went both ways.

"Well since Uncle Bobby is on the list of people that Happy approves me of riding with I'll ride with him. No offense, but on a long trip that's not with my man a fatboy is a hell of a lot more comfortable than a Dyna." said Valerie. "I'll call Happy to make sure he's okay with me going and I'll let you know in the morning." she added.

"Get some rest and what in the hell is this shit that you are watching?" Jax asked as he was about to leave his sister's apartment.

"Operation Repo. It's fucking hilarious how people act when they know it's their own fault for not making the payments on their vehicals. Dumbasses." said Valerie.

"You know it's all fake right? I've done a shit load of repos and we dont' have to deal with this level or drama." said Jax.

"At least I'm not watching The Real Housewives of Orange County." said Valerie.

"How do you watch all that stupid shit?" Jax asked.

"Don't knock my taste in TV bro! I love you, but I need to make a phone call about tomorrow and I'm hitting the sack." said Valerie.

"After your glass of wine." Jax said pointing.

"Oh kiss my ass! I'm almost twenty one and in my own apartment and not driving. Who gives a fuck?" Valerie said to her brother as he just laughed and hugged her. He loved his baby sister so much and was glad that she found herself a good man and that she was happy.

* * *

The next morning Valerie had her bag and she was dressed for the trip to Nevada. Wearing a pair of jeans and a red tank top, and a leather jacket and riding boots with her long blond hair braided in a French braid she looked all in all like a biker chick.

When she talked to Happy the night before after Jax left her apartment she told him all about Mindy and Uncle Jury and the probably patch over along with what could happen. She held nothing back and Happy said to go because he was going to mee thing because he was on an Autism run.

Plus he was intrigued about his old lady's relationship with this Mindy and hell it could be a fun night with a hall pass for all involved. Besides he knew that Jax wouldn't let anything happen to his sister and as far as the Mayan threat, the same thing and add the fact that he had taught Val how to shoot and she could stand on her own two feet and get shit done of need be.

"So you riding with me or Uncle Bobby?" Jax asked.

"Well his fat boy is more comfortable than yours." said Valerie.

"Hey Val make sure my old man behaves himself. Otherwise I'd hate to put my size eight and a half boot up his ass." said Bobby's Old Lady Precious.

"If I see something' I'll say something to him, but if I'm doing something else and don't see shit, well you know the rules." said Val.

"I hope you love the couch asshole." Precious said as she got into her SUV and took off.

"You better behave yourself." said Val as she got onto the back of Bobby's Harley.

"Ready?" Jax asked.

"You guys be careful." said Clay.

"We will." said Jax.

"Like you give a shit asshole." Valerie muttered under her breath. Bobby heard the comment and said nothing. He knew how much the young woman hated her stepdad, and he had a slight feeling that she was on to something, but without proof he went with what he saw, and just kept to himself. Clay knew how to hide stuff.

The three rode off. Valerie loved being on the back of a bike and her old man had an approve list of the only people, besides himself, that she could ride with. Bobby, Jax, Chibs, Tig, and Kozic. He didn't trust Juice since he was so young and well okay add Piney when he was sober since he was an uncle like Bobby and Chibs. Jax well thats her brother.

Valerie was at home on the back of her Uncle's bike as the two bikes just drove down the highway. "Shit Mayans!" she yelled to Bobby who signaled Jax. She knew that they hated the fact that she was with them because of what was happening and they didn't want Happy to kill them

But she was strong and could look out after herself as she proved it by firing at the Mayans and then with some manuvers they made it look like that they were still following SAMCRO, but instead SAMCRO was behind them.

After they lost the Mayans, they stopped at a gas station to use the restroom and get coffee or snacks. They also needed to call Clay and tell him that they have been spotted along with how his stepdaughter shot a couple of them off their bikes. When the three walked outside after seeing what Clay had in mind for the Patch over along with what Juice and Tig were assigned to do they were distracted by a couple.

Some young punk was sitting on Jax's bike and he wa bitching at his girlfriend about how to take a photo. "Come on you stupid bitch it's not rocket science. Just take the damn photo Susie."

"Here let me." said Jax. He hated guys who treated women like that. No one in SAMCRO nor the Sons even treated Croweaters or sweetbutts that way.

"I'm sorry I told him not to sit on your bike." said Susie.

"Shut up!"

"Hey! Did he do that to your face?" Jax asked hating the little punk. He was thankful that no matter how pissed her old man got or heated that their arguments got that Happy would never do that to his baby sister. If anything she would hit him and all he would do was restrain her to keep her from hurting him or herself. This asshole was just an abusive fucker.

"You know how women are. They just don't shut up."

"Well here is another picture for you. These two are the before pictures." said Jax and after he took the picture he punched the guy in the face knocking him off his bike. "Never sit on another man's bike asshole." Jax added.

"Oh wow!" said Susie.

"Shut up bitch!"

"Hey show some respect to the fairer sex." said Bobby as he snapped another picture. "The after picture.

"You know any man that hits a woman is just a bitch and is no longer a man. My old man would never lay a hand on me no matter what I did because he is a real man. And no it's none of these two. Jax is my brother and Bobby is my Uncle." said Valerie as she saw Susie get on the back of Jax's bike and she just shook her head knowing that her brother was a man whore. She had only been with Happy and no one else. She knew how to keep her legs shut, but her brother couldn't keep it in his pants.

 **A/N: Ready for the party coming up? Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

A little bit later the four arrived at the Devil's Tribe Clubhouse in Indian Hills Nevada. Valerie got off Bobby's bike and called Happy.

"Hello." he said in his raspy voice.

"I'm at the Devil's Tribe Clubhouse safe and sound with Jax and Uncle Bobby. Oh get this he picked up some chick from a gas station. My brother hasn't changed." said Valerie.

"Fuck you!" Jax called as his baby sister flipped him off.

"Well I'm glad you made it safely and I know your brother and Uncle will keep you safe so I'll see you in a few hours." said Happy.

"Uncle Jury and Needles are here too and they'll keep track of me. Besides I have to keep an eye on Uncle Bobby. I don't wanna piss off his crazy redheaded turned blond old lady. I like Precious, but shit she can get downright crazy!" said Valerie.

"Well I'll see you in a few hours and I'm looking forward to meeting Mindy. Threesome maybe?" Happy asked.

"If she agrees. What happens in Nevada stays in Nevada and you have known from day one about our relationship. We are best friends. She is a sweetbutt, but we also have fooled around. Never the full monty, but maybe tonight with the three of us." said Valerie.

"You are getting me hard babe. I gotta go." said Happy hanging up the phone. Smiling she walked back inside.

"Hey how is it going little Valerie Teller." said Jury hugging her. "How have you been. You are looking more and more like your father." he said.

"Well I'm doing great. I have in internship the the gym in town and I'm teaching women fitness and self defense. Also I met someone when I went off to college in the dorms. His was next to mine and well we just hit it off and we are serious. Very serious." said Valerie showing Uncle Jury her tattoo on her shoulder.

"I'm happy for you. Hey Mindy Val is here!" Jury called. He felt at peace since he knew that his niece would be fine no matter what. John would rest in peace knowing. Jax on the otherhand he was a bit worried about him.

"Hey babe." said Mindy as the two women embraced and kissed one another on the lips.

"Hey handsome. Do you need anything?" asked a well endowed black woman that came up to Bobby.

"What's your name sugar?" Bobby asked as Val gave him a hard look.

"Daytona." she said.

"Oh like five hundred. Daytona five hundred."

"More like twelve hundred. A night. Though for you it's on the house." said Jury.

"Don't even think about it Uncle Bobby. I don't need Precious on my ass." said Valerie as everyone laughed.

"Hey could you two get us some more beers?" Jury asked another sweetbutt named Cherry and Susie who was clinging to Jax.

"They are full." Susie commented.

"Okay no questioning them. Just if they want a refill get them one. Cherry tell her." said Valerie.

"I just thought. I just wanted to ask a question." said Susie.

"Don't question. Just do what they ask." said Valerie as Cherry nodded in agreement. "

"Have a drink babe and chill and let them work it all out for themselves." said Mindy handing Valerie a Long Island Iced Tea that was made extra strong.

"What the fuck? Are you trying to kill me!" Valerie exclaimed after taking one drink.

"Well you need to relax." said Mindy massaging her shoulders.

"Mindy enough!" a man said roughly as he walked through the door like he owne the place. Valerie could see the Sons of Anarchy Kutt and wondered what charter he was in.

"Oh Val this is my old man Franky Diamond. Franky this is my old friend Valerie Teller. The one I told you about that has a special relationship with me." said Mindy.

"You are apart of the Nomad charter right?" asked Valerie.

"Yea and no offense I'm cool with you guys being friends, but I draw the line at your minor lesbian antics. Mindy get me a beer." said Franky as Mindy scurried off.

Valerie could tell that he had the asshole vibe, but it wasn't her place to get involved. She had her own old man to worry about and as much as she worried about her old friend it wasn't her place to say or do anything about it.

"Well i'm with Happy so I guess it works out then." said Valerie as she walked away to give the couple privacy.

"What was that about?" Susie asked.

"One of the hard things about being in this life is wanting to be like any normal female when their close friend is with a jerk that has the potential to become abusive and then not being able to do a damn thing about it because it's knowing my place and my place is not getting involved. The man rules the over you and its a sign of disrespect if I were to say 'hey asshole you are treating my best friend like shit'." Val explained.

"You see a good Old Lady can make or break a club. Val is a great Old Lady. She knows her place, but she is also in a higher above place since she is the daughter of the founder of SAMCRO. I'm hoping one of these guys realize what a great Old Lady I can be." said Cherry.

"Also don't ask questions we asked to do something. Just do it. Only when you are in private you can ask questions or call your old man out on his shit. Not in front of the club or his brothers. If he does something to piss you off in front of them just smile and hold it all in and then once you get in your own place or if you are somewhere private then lay into him." said Valerie as Clay, Chibs, and Sack walked in.

A few minutes later Happy came in and walked over to Valerie and embraced her giving her a passionate kiss not caring who saw. "So where's your friend?" he asked.

"She has an old man so she's unable to have fun with the two of us. Though you and I can still have fun and I can still introduce you. She is still a close friend to me." said Valerie.

"Oh yea the two of us can still have fun together." said Happy pulling Valerie to him and passionatly kissing her once again.

"Those two are good for one another. I can see such great chemistry between them." said Jury.

"Yea they are good together. I'm not sure how that will work out with Happy's family, but time will tell. Anyway lets go into the chapel with your guys and talk patchover." said Clay.

Things were calm and Franky had come to Indian Hills to see his old Lady since she stayed there since he was Nomad without really having a home. Mindy stayed away and Val just hung out with Cherry and Susie.

She watched as Clay and Jax along with the other SAMCRO members walked out of the chapel and went outside to give Jury some time with his guys. Taking a sip of her beer she just decided to stay out of the way. She saw a few of the former Devil's Tribe members storm out and get on their bikes and leave.

Clay and Jax walked back in and Jury shook both of their hands and hugged them. Clay painted SOA on the wall as Jax handed out new Kutts.

"PATCH OVER PARTY!" Happy yelled as someone kicked the music up. Valerie frowned seeing Bobby taking body shots off of Daytona. Oh he was so gonna get it for that one since she was asked to keep an eye on him.

"What's a patch over?" Susie asked.

"It means that things are about to change." said Cherry.

A few minutes later Valerie was dancing close with Happy, Half Sack and Cherry were hitting it off, and Jax and Susie went into one of the back dorms. Clay seeing that Sack was hitting it off with a sweetbutt he decided to get revenge on him for saying he wanted to fuck Gemma in not so many words.

Walking over he grabbed her by the arm and the two went into the back leaving Sack hurt. Valerie and Happy were all about one another and Mindy and Franky were just hanging back. She wasn't allowed to even participate with the party. Franky wanted his old Lady under thumb.

Bobby behaved himself somewhat. All he did was body shots and a couple lapdances. He knew how crazy his Old Lady is and he didn't want to piss her off. Besides he loved her like no other and he loved their son. Poor guy had asthma and the over the counter meds weren't helping much and he was having trouble getting what he needed. Alburteral wasn't cheap.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the party.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Valerie woke up slightly hung over. Nothing too bad since she was a college student. She woke up in the best way possible after a wild night. In the arms of her lover.

"Morning babe." said Happy.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"It's time to get up Val. Juice and Tig will be here soon." said Happy. "Hey I know this will piss off your brother, but do you wanna fuck with Tig?"

"What do you have in mind?" asked Valerie.

"Well come out with me in your jeans and just a bra on and not a shirt. That tells Tig hey asshole I got some and you didn't." said Happy.

"Evil bastard!" Valerie said with a laugh.

* * *

Tig and Juice walked into the Devils Tribe/SOA Nevada clubhouse and was greeting by the rembrants of the patch over party from the night before. Juice laughed as this woman got up off the bar, stumbled and then puked all over the floor.

"Shit man." said Tig.

"Morning." said Clay walking out with Cherry on his arm with Jax and Susie walking out.

"Oh come on man. Seriously!" Tig complained.

"What's up?" Happy asked walking out with his Old Lady who was wearing jeans and a skimpy sexy red bra on wrapped around him. Jax looked a little pissed, but let it go. He knew that his sister and her old man wanted to tease Tig with the rest of them.

"I hate you all! Damn how in the hell did the club's killer get such a hot piece of ass for his old lady! I mean damn she is so fuckable!" Yes Tig didn't consider her as a piece of ass anymore, but with the way she came out with Happy along with Jax and Clay. Well everyone was trying to fuck with him so he decided to throw in his two cents.

"Okay Tig you are starting to piss me off. You say anything in regards to my sister being fuckable one more time you won't have to worry about her old man because I'll beat his ass to the punch of killing your ass!" said Jax.

"No this fucker is mine. One more comment and your ass is going on the ring once again!" said Happy. Tig put up both of his hands and slunk away.

"Why not throw on a shirt sis." said Jax.

"No leave it off!" one of the younger members of Indian Hills called.

"That's my niece your talking about! Watch it or I won't stop her old man and brother from killing you!" said Jury.

* * *

The rest of the time was mostly uneventful. There was a shootout with the Mayans, and Susie went back to her abusive ex and well Mindy just wasn't really allowed to hang out with her because Frankie wouldn't allow it.

Happy went back to Tacoma and once again Valerie rode with Bobby. His fatboy was comfortable and she hated the way Jax drove at times and she damn sure wasn't about to get on the back of Clay's bike because she hated his ass and Tig didn't have a bitch seat.

The first thing Valerie did when she got home was gather up all of her dirty laundry, and Happy's that was there, and went into the laundry room. She tried not to think about all the blood, piss, puke, pussy, and cum that was on those sheets that have passed through the industrial sized machines.

Hot water and bleach cleaned everything so she wasn't worried. She had two loads in and was just playing on the phone when it rang. Looking at the caller id it was Happy's sister.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey it's Diana. Are you busy?"

"Just at my apartment doing laundry in the laundry room. Why?" she asked.

"I want to go see mom, and Marcus's over protective ass doesn't want me driving that far when I'm pregnant. Do you think you could come pick me up in Oakland and then drive me to mom's?" Diana asked.

"Yea sure. When were you wanting to go?" asked Valerie. "I'll have to look at my schedule."

"Well could you come today? Sorry, I'm just really missing her and worried about her. My aunt does take care of her, but she's younger and well she's a bit of a partier. I worry and with Happy always doing business it all falls on me." said Diana.

"Hey I understand more than you know. My mom and my brother mean the world to me and well your brother is right in that group. I'm just thankful that you are accepting me since our old men are on opposite sides of the track so to speak." said Valerie.

"Please Clay was the one who started the Mayan wars. He is a selfish, greedy bastard!" said Diana.

"Ugh I can call him a few things myself. He is the reason why I moved out of my childhood home at eighteen and got my own apartment. I don't like him and I don't trust him, and I worry that one day he is going to really hurt my mom." Valerie ranted.

"Come pick me up and we'll talk about it on the way to see mom. Besides she wants to know the woman who tamed her only son." said Diana. Ending the call Valerie asked Sasha one of the newest hang arounds. She wasn't sure if she was a sweetbutt or a croweater yet, but Valerie knew what brought her to the sons.

She was seeking shelter from an abusive father and boyfriend. Now she hung around, bartended, and did whatever chores needed to be done. Also she was honest to a fault and would never rat on anyone.

"Hey Sasha I got to run to Oak-Town to pick up my old man's sister because we are going to see their Mom in Bakersfield. Do you think you could throw my laundry in the dryer when it's ready to go in and then just go into my apartment and just lay everything on the bed?" Valerie asked handing her a spare key to her apartment.

"Ye yea I will. No problem Ms. Valerie." the eighteen year old woman said.

"Hey there is no reason or need for you to be afraid. You are safe and protectd here. Don't let those assholes from the past bring you down." said Valerie.

"Thanks." Sasha said crying a little bit as the slightly older woman hugged her. Valerie felt for her. She had nothing and her ex boyfriend and dad were dicks so she had to turn to the sons to help her out and in return, well she gave them what they needed. None were ever forceful to her and they understood her past and the need to go slow, gentle, and easy with her. Besides she pulled her weight in other ways which was what made Valerie take the girl under her wing so to speak since they lived in the same building.

* * *

Valerie didn't give a shit about what Clay and Jax thought about going to Oakland. She knew she was safe enough and well Happy knew her every move because she told him. She didn't have anything to hide. She told him flat out that she was going to pick up his sister and then they were going to see his mom in Bakersfield and get lunch, dinner, or maybe both somewhere.

Pulling up in front of the house Valerie got out of her Tahoe and walked up to the front door knocking. Seconds later the National President of the Mayan's MC opened the door. "Hey I'm here to pick up Diana. We are driving to her mom's in Bakersfield." she said.

"Come on in. I'm sorry about Nevada." said Marcus.

"It's not your fault. You want peace so you can focus on business. Clay just likes to pick pick pick, and cause a whole lot of shit cause he's a greedy mathafucka!" Valerie said.

"Damn don't hold back! Tell us how you really feel." Easi said laughing as he strolled by.

"It's not the fucking club! It's fucking Clay!" Valerie said.

"Wow you are not holding back at all today are you?" Diana asked as she walked in.

"Besides my car when I'm with my brother or my old man, this is the only place I feel safe enough to unload." said Valerie.

"You got a bag of clothes with you?" Diana asked.

"Always." said Valerie.

"Wanna stay a couple of nights here since my brother is up in Tacoma. There is really no reason for you to rush back and it sounds like you really need to unload and a few Coronas by the pool is just what you need." said Diana.

"As long as your brother knows um with you it'll be just fine. I never go anywhere without a swimsuit. Hel I'm a waterpark/pool junky and well if there was a park close I would have a season pass." said Valerie.

"Well I need girl time and you are the only one who gets me since you and my brother are so serious. I mean you have his mark tatted on you. That's major." said Diana.

"I love him. So much it's not even funny." said Valerie as both women who were practically sisters hugged Marcus and then got into Valerie's Tahoo and headed for Bakersfield.

 **A/N: Next up sisterly bonding by the pool and Taste of Charming. Think I should give Kyle a break or should he have to chose his poison of Fire or Knife? Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

As Valerie and Diana were coming up on Diana's mom and aunt's house they had Cyndi Lauper's Girls Just Wanna Have Fun playing loudly in the car. Valerie didn't have to work for the next few days so she was taking a little vacation. Lumpy was closed due to renovations and he said that he would call her when he was ready to for her to start her internship.

Since she knew all about her father's garage, and how to run it she was free as a bird to do pretty much what she wanted and that included spending time with the love of her life's sister, mom, and aunt, and not worrying about all the bullshit Clay brought around.

"I bet Vivica is wondering what crazy cracker is playing this shit music." said Diana.

"Well your mom and aunt are cracker's, and well maybe to some my taste in music just sucks!" said Valerie with a laugh. She knew the Lawman siblings were half cracker and half wetback, if you wanted to get into slang or hate terms, but she didn't care. They were wonderful people and Happy made living in the dorms at SAMTAC tolerable. She would have gone nuts otherwise since she went away to college to get the fuck away from SAMCRO.

"Wanna turn that down girls." said Angela Lowman as she walked out of the house. The normally strong woman was holding onto a kane and her hair was stringing all around her and she looked weak.

"Ma I'm sorry. Relax, and let me help you inisde. I brought someone with me. Happy's old lady. The one that settled him down." said Diana.

"So my nephew finally settled down?" asked Angela's sister Maria as she walked out. Maria was much younger than her sister, and she pretty much was Angela's only support system since Happy lived in Tacoma, Diana lived in Oakland, and now Happy's old lady lived in Charming and Tacoma.

"Yes I met your nephew in Tacoma. I'm going to the Univeristy of Tacoma and my over protective mother wanted me staying at the clubhouse dorms instead of on campus of off campus at my own place and well that was where I met Happy and it just clicked between us." said Valerie.

"My son is a good man despite the way that he decided to live his life. He'll take care of you." said Angela.

"Well I'm pretty independent, but I consider him as an equal to myself. I'm far embracing modern times, but then again it's arguable that the old ways are still the best. I say compromise with both for whatever situation it fits." said Valerie.

"Preach sista! That's how it is in Oakland with Marcus and I." said Diana as the two women high fived one another.

"I'm so glad that my son's woman gets along so well with my daughter. It's a blessing to this family. Though I guess your family doesn't really like it that much because of her husband." said Angela.

"Well Clay can kiss my..., anyway he started this business feud and as far as Diana and I are concerned is that as long as I'm with Happy the beef doesn't blow over to us. She's safe in Charming and I'm safe in Oakland." said Valerie.

"Sounds like your stepdad is a poisonous person." said Maria.

"Don't even get me started on that. I never like him from day one and he is the reason I got my own place when I turned eighteen and why I chose to go away for college." said Valerie.

The rest of the dinner was light afterwards. It was like Maria and Angela wanted to make sure that Valerie was truely with their son and nephew and they were happy about the results. Afterwards Valerie drove Diana back to Oakland.

As Valerie was about to drive back to Charming after dropping off Happy's sister she turned to look at her. "Why not just crash here tonight and go home in the morning." said Diana.

"No spare bedrooms and I would hate to impose. Plus I need to be at mom's fundraiser in the morning or she'll skin my hide." said Valerie.

"Hap has business in Tacoma and well it's kind of late for you to be driving since you have been driving us around all day. Marcus and I have an Emperial sized bed and we can change the sheets. I know it's weird, but I would feel better if you stayed with us tonight and then drive home tomorrow." said Diana.

"Alright. Glad I listen to my mom about having an emergency bag at all time just in case these things happen.

* * *

Valerie was speeding to get back to Charming. It was her mom's favorite fundraser for the town. The Taste of Charming. She had to help her mom with the chillie and she had her own baked goods herself.

Since Happy was still in Tacoma, Diana decided to come with her. They could get over the fact she was close to her old man's family since he didn't have much. His mom, aunt, sister, and her sister's husband. That was it. Valerie had Jax, Gemma, Abel, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Jury, Uncle Chibs, Aunt Luanne, Uncle Otto, and Uncle Wayne. Yes some were club members and not blood, but they thought of her as family and not because of the club. Happy only had that small family and his club family. So like a good Old Lady Valerie got to embrace that part of Happy's life.

"Damn you Dale Earnhart Jr. wannabee. You wanna slow it down a bit?" Diana asked from the passenger seat of Valerie's Tahoe as she gripped the 'OH SHIT' handle.

"Mom will kill me if I'm late and all the guys are terrified of her when ti comes to this. Lets just say if someone doesn't show up or is too hungover to or heaven forbid there is club business mom has everyone's balls in a vice." said Valerie.

"Are you sure it's okay that I come? With everything going on I mean?" Diana asked.

"I'm so sick and tired of this shit! My old man's sister is coming with me because both my old man and hers are working and well one if feeling a bit lonely and wants to hang out with her future sister in law. Quit the petty bullshit and get over it already!" Valerie complained.

"Marcus doens't want a war and he apologizes for blowing up the warehouse. He sees the position I'm in. I mean come on it's my brother. Three people, besides him, that I give a damn about. Well four now counting you, my mom, my aunt, and my brother." said Diana as they pulled up to the highschool and parked beside Gemma's caddy.

"I told Happy that if everyone has such a problem with me getting to know all of his family I'll leave Charming. Tacoma, Bakersfield." Valerie stated.

"Or just come to Oakland. I know it's a weird set up there, but you will be among family. I can tell how much you love my brother and I see the way he looks at you. Just like Marcus and I." said Diana.

"All I know is that I'm terrified of Clay. No one knows. Only Happy and now you. I cannot put my finger on it, but I think that' he'll really hurt my mom one day and I don't want to see that happen! FUCK! Why couldn't she have picked Alex or Uncle Wayne? Why fucking Clay fucking Marrow!" Valerie ranted.

"Wow that'a lot of fucks in that rant!" Diana said as the two of them laughed. "You know I was listening to the radio and I heard something abut studies saying that if you swear alot you are intelligent." said Diana.

"Well fuck me sideways!" said Valerie as they both laughed and got out of the car with the baked goods. Valerie made a couple of cakes, and cookies the night before in Oakland when she couldn't sleep. Her nephew, since the crow it tied her to her old man's family, helped out also.

He didn't have a girlfriend or an old lady yet since he was playing the field. He helped his aunt out with the baking while his parents were asleep. Valerie thought her nephew Easi was a sweet guy and the two stayed up till three in the morning laughing and even sharing a couple blunts between the two of them.

The next morning he was in his room passed out and Valerie was exhausted, but with a shower and coffee she was fine. Valerie was used to very little sleep. Happy didn't know that since they were not together all the time. Taking her sister's hand the two of them went to meet up with Gemma!"

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy! So should I spare Kyle or just kill him? Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

Walking over to her mother Valerie smiled and then said, "Hey mom this is Happy's sister Diana. We went to Bakersfield yesterday and I crashed at her house last night. D this is my mom Gemma Teller." Valerie purposly left out Marrow.

"Nice to meet you. I hear that you are expecting." said Gemma. She decided that it would be best to just play nice. Happy wasn't one to mess with and even though, in Clay's eyes, she married the wrong person it wasn't her business, and she would just treat her like she treated herself.

"Oh yes. My husband is excited, and I'm thankful for Valerie befriending me. I know that she is my brother's old lady, but she is loved by our family. My mom and Aunt, and my husband and son love her and consider her family." said Diana.

Valerie smiled glad that her old man's sister and her mom were getting along. She turned cold when she saw a silver Avalanche pull up and park. Then he got out with his bimbo. "Son of a bitch! What the fuck is that asshole doing here?"

"What's going on?" Diana asked.

~Flashback five years before~

She felt like death as Valerie laid down on her queen sized bed in the home that her mom and stepdad shared. The house that the family used to live in was now her older brother Jax's place.

She was having killer menstral cramps and they came at the worst time because she had a job to do to help earn some money. Now the Son's never let women on missions before, but Valerie knew all about explosives since her older brother's best friend, and would be partner in crime, taught her all she knew.

She was supposed to help him torch the place and blow it up, and then be the getaway driver. Okay she was almost sixteen, and only had her learner's permit, but she knew how to drive and drive well. Something else big brother and big brother's best friend taught her.

"Here you go baby." Gemma said handing her an 800 milagram Ibuprohin. "I think you should skip tonight. I know you have been saving up for a car and this would be quick money to help you achieve that along with helping out the club, but you are not a hundred percent and we don't need mistakes in this." she added.

"No one else has my skill set. I have to help Opie! He's my second big brother." said Valerie.

"We'll send Kyle instead. Opie can get it off on his own." said Clay.

"It's faster with two people on the bomb, and less of a chance the cops showing up." Valerie argued.

"This is my club not yours. You are not a member. You aren't even an Old Lady. Learn your place, and I say you are too sick to go." Clay said storming out.

"Asshole!" Valerie said aloud. "If anything happens I'll blame Clay and Kyle."

"Why don't you take a hot bath and rest up baby." said Gemma. Valerie walked into the master bathroom because she wanted to turn on the hot top and got started filling up the tub with water as hot as she could bare it before climbing in and turning on the jets. With the combination of the pill and the hot water she was feeling alot better and a little sleeping. Throwing on a pair of cotton sweatpants and a spaghetti strapped tank she crawled into her mom's bed and laid a heating pad on her abdemin and fell alseep.

She was awoken a couple hours later by her mom. "Baby. Hey baby wake up." Gemma said shaking her.

"What's going on?" Valerie said sleepily and just realizing she napped in her mom and stepdad's bed.

"Opie got busted for arson. He's looking at some jailtime. We have no idea how long he is going to get." said Gemma.

"What about Kyle?" asked Valerie.

"Asshole heard the cops coming and like a coward split leaving Opie to take the fall." said Gemma!

"I fucking told you and Clay that it would be quicker with two people on it. Now we have a pussy who flakes out and runs and one of our own in jail! BULLSHIT!" Valerie ranted hitting the dresser in frustration.

~Tast of Charming End Flashback~

"Put it this way if I hadn't been sick shit that happened would have have happened." Valerie ranted. "I was supposed to pull a job with Opie, but instead I was feeling under the weather due to side affects of the crimson wave. Anyway I tried to argue that it would be faster with me there and that I could handle it, but Clay put Kyle on the horn instead. He didn't have my skill set for one and then second when the cops started coming he took off leaving Opie to take the fall for arson. For five years he was away from his wife and kids all because of that punk ass bitch fucking coward!" Valerie let lose.

"I got it sis. Just don't worry abou it. I got this. Opie and I will take care of it. Opie wants to start the healing in the gym." said Jax.

"I would like a hit in. It's been five years coming." said Valerie.

"Come on. Hey ma do you have Valerie's pregger sister?" asked Jax.

"Yea I got this baby." said Gemma wrapping an arm around Diana and Luanne. She may not have agreed with husband's that she picked for herself, but she was Happy's sister and because Happy was Valerie's old man that made her family.

"Hey after you and Opie get your hits in we are going to make Kyle think that we are considering letting him back in and then he is going to meet Mr. Mayhem." said Jax.

"Good!" said Valerie. The three made their way into the gym and surrounded Kyle.

"Look guys I know I made a mistake and I have regretted ever since. And yes I'm sorry I haven't blacked out the tattoo. I have went several times, but I couldn't go through it. It's all I have left." said Kyle.

"You are just a coward and a little bitch! If I would have gone this never would have happened and it sux that I was sick that day. Otherwise Opie never would have gone to jail. Asshole!" Valerie said as she hauled off and punched him twice in the face busting his nose. "Okay guys. See ya later!" she said walking away.

Returning to Luanne, her mom, and Diana she caught sight at someone barbequing hot dogs in the Charming Police Department's booth. She had never seen him before. Walking over to her mom she asked, "Who the hell is that?" she asked.

"Josh Khon ATF. He's in town on business. Might be looking into SAMCRO, but he's got nothing." said Gemma.

"I'm picking up major creep factor with this dude." Valerie said aloud as she was slowing piecing some puzzle pieces together. What she over heard in the hosptital when Tristan was raped and then this dude shows up.

 **A/N: Thanks to Read to Relax for giving me idea of just killing Kyle off. Anyway I know that it is highly unlikely that a fifteen almost sixteen year old would know about explosives, let alone going on a MC mission, well it's fanfiction right? Enjoy everybody!**


	10. Chapter 10

It was calm for the next couple days. Valerie had been working at Lumpy's Gym and TM since she was double majoring. She was glad that Kyle got the Mayhem, and she was ready to move on from that night five years ago that she couldn't let go because if she hadn't been sick, well she would have been able to perform and shit that went down never would have.

She was standing outside getting some fresh air when Juice pulled up in the truck and a familiar woman got out. Cherry. What the fuck was she doing there. She knew that things were not going to end well when Clay came running over.

"What is she doing here?" Clay asked.

"She said she was getting out in Arizona. I what was I supposed to do? Throw her out of the truck?" Juice asked.

"I'm sorry. But I need to talk to someone." said Cherry.

"You wanna talk to someone you talk to someone in another charter. You get that sweetbutt?" Clay growled as Juice led her off the lot. Valerie knew exactly what was going on. Clay tapped that, and Cherry wanted to talk to Half Sack. She didn't see how it would work since her asshole stepfather couldn't keep his dick in his pants.

Valerie felt sad as she overhead her mom asking Kp whether or not Clay tapped that and seconds later her mom went into the office slamming the door. She didn't miss the tears in her mother's eyes.

"Sack check on mom. I need some air." said Valerie as she walked over to her Tahoe and got in and drove off.

* * *

Valerie went to Lumpy's to blow off steam while Gemma went to see Luanne at Cara Cara. Valerie didn't believe in the what happened on a run stayed on a run bullshit. If she was in with someone she was in. Faithfullness both ways and she knew that if Happy ever cheated on her that would be it. She would have her crow removed and split with him. She wasn't going to be that woman who allowed herself to be disresptected by a cheating partner.

She hit the punching bag several times imagining it was Clay's face she was hitting. Another thing as much as she loved her Uncle Piney, he wore his heart on his sleeve. He had sold guns to old war buddies and the son of one of them killed two police officers and that brought major heat and the ATF to the club.

Kicking out she knocked the puncing right off the hook before she just sat down and put her head in between her legs and cried. She hated Clay. Hated him with a passion. Her mom loved him so much and yet that asshole spit all over her love and disrespected her.

After getting herself together and showering and changing she stepped outside and saw her mom coming out of a drugstore and seconds later she saw Cherry. Before she could call out or do anything her mom grabbed a skateboard off of some kid and clocked her in the face with it busting her nose.

"Why?" Cherry cried. "Why would you do that to me?" she sobbed as people came over to her to help her. Violet was just in shock as she watched her mom have a mini breakdown while she was hauled into the back of a police car.

Getting into her Tahoe she followed her mom into the police station.

"Well looks like a family affair. Clay's here also." said David Hale. "He was detained to talk to Agent Stahl about the gun that killed the deputy Sherriff." he added as Clay came out.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Clay yelled as David blocked him from leaving the office incase he got out of hand. Valerie notices Stahl, the creeper agent and someone else watching the scene. She shook her head in disgust at everything.

"SAME THING AS YOU! NAILED SOME LITTLE TART FROM NEVADA!" Gemma fired back as Violet kept her mouth shut for the moment. Even though she wanted to hit her stepdad in the face for hurting her mom in that way it probably wasn't the best idea to do it in the middle of the police station.

"LIKE I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH SHIT OOZING OUT OF MY EARS, AND YOU HAVE TO GO AN DO THIS!" Clay hollored back!

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOUR DICK WENT ON A CHEERLEADER HUNT!" Gemma yelled.

"Shit mom!" Violet exclaimed in shock.

"ASSHOLE!" Gemma added.

"HEY, I DIDN'T TELL HER TO COME HERE!" Clay yelled.

"That's why you stay faithful to your wife so shit like this doesn't happen." Violet put in.

"SHUT UP, AND BUTT THE FUCK OUT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Clay yelled.

"BUT SHE DID! AND DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY BABY GIRL A BITCH AGAIN JUST BECAUSE SHE IS RIGHT!" Gemma yelled.

"BUTT IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Clay yelled.

"AND IT'S NOT MY PUSSY!" Gemma fired back as she was taken away to a cell.

"And that is why I'm still single!" Stahl commented to Khon and the other agent with her.

"No you just need to find someone who wouldn't lie, cheat or abuse you." Violet said.

"Wanna shut up now?" Clay asked his stepdaughter.

"No. I WON'T SHUT UP CLARENCE BECAUSE YOU HURT MY MOM! YOU FUCKING CHEATER!" Violet exploded as Khon walked over to make sure another situation wouldn't erupt, that's how it looked to the others anyway, but he was hoping it would get a little out of control so he could cop a feel.

Violet wasn't Tara, but she was hot. That was for sure.

"Oh like you are so perfect anyway. You have your head so far up Alveraz's ass it's not even funny." Clay fired back.

"Oh that's your problem? You stupid prick! I'm sorry when i committed my life to my old man I also embraced not on this club, but his small blood family. His mom, his aunt, and his sister are the only ones that he cares about besides me. And by marriage her husband and son are also family. Sorry that I take family seriously unlike you. All you seem to care about is greed!" Violet told him.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT WEAK LIKE YOUR FATHER!" Clay yelled!

"BASTARD! FUCKING BASTARD!" Violet lost it then and went to hit Clay but was held back by Khon. Khon had touched her in the wrong places and not only did David see it, but Stahl did also. Turning around and hitting him in the face she yelled. "YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN AND WE BOTH WILL NEED A LAWYER. AND YOU CLAY AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED YOU ARE THE SCUM OF THE EARTH AND THE REASON WHY I GOT MY OWN PLACE AS SOON AS I TURNED EIGHTEEN! GO FUCK YOURSELF ASSHOLE!"

* * *

Violet felt dirty and of dire need of another shower. Her mom convinced her to help her brother and Clay get the guns up to the cabin and she said she was going to stay in the cell. Violet drive the station wagon that had the guns in it because no one knew about that car and they were able to get them out of the clubhouse.

Jax and Uncle Piney took care of the other problem with Piney's old war buddies. It was a shame, but it had to be done. Meanwhile Violet was in the cabin's shower sobbing. Not only was she violated in the police station by that creeper Khon, but Clay had the nerve. He had the nerve to insult her family and call her dad weak. He wasn't weak as far as she was concerned he was a better man than Clay would ever hope to be.

Getting out of the shower she decided that she wanted to leave the cabin.

"Hey where are you going?" Jax asked.

"I'm staying with my sister tonight." she said walking out before driving to the compound and picking up her car and then she swang by her apartment and got enough clothes for the night and hit the highway bound for Oakland. Happy would get that she needed her older sister, his sister, with everything that happened that day.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed a bit of drama!**


	11. Chapter 11

Valerie was a bit pissed that her mom took Clay back so quickly. Though she just shook her head and let it go. The club was short on money and she donated and Half Sack fuckedup with all of that also. Cherry was really fucking with his brain.

Then there was a shootout at the Irish pub and one of the major players was laid up. Plus she couldn't find Jax anywhere. She had told him and Happy about what Josh did and if Happy had have been in the state there would have been another dead Fed.

Though Tara had told Jax about Josh getting violent with her and stalking her. Jax lost his shit and then followed him before shoving his knife in his car.

"Vandalism, assault with a deadly weapon. Thats six months in county asshole." Josh told him.

"Violating a restraining order. Also sexually assaulting my baby sister. You'll be in the cell right next to me. Now I'm telling you right now. Stay away from Tara and if you ever touch her or my sister again you'll be dad. Be glad I'm the one confronting you and not my sister's old man." said Jax.

Well he thought he got the point across and figured that Tara was safe. Though he went to Hale to get him out of town. Now a couple days later he was no where around. Last Valerie knew was he was going to get Tara the night before so she could patch up the Irishman. They never showed up all night.

"Hey Val come with me and Tig to find your brother." said Gemma.

"Alright." said Valerie getting into the passenger seat of her mom's Caddy.

"So do you like Tara?" Gemma asked.

"As long as she makes my brother happy and doesn't treat him like shit or do anything to hurt the club I have no problem with her." said Valerie.

"What happened in the police station after they took me away. I never knew the entire story on what happened." said Gemma as they both looked back and saw Tig behind them.

"You should have ended up with Alexander instead of Clarance mom. To answer your question me and Clay had it out and he accused my father of being weak and I went at him and Agent Khon held me back and took advantage of the situation. Sexually assualted me. Jax threatened him and he said that he was lucky it was him and not my old man because there woudl be a dead Fed." said Valerie. She loved her mom and wanted and an honest relationship with her.

"I know your fear of Clay but there is no reason to be afraid of him. He would never hurt either of us so moving out at eighteen was unnecessary." said Gemma.

"I don't trust him mom. I fear for you. I never told Jax this. Only Happy. I fear for you." said Valerie as they pulled into Tara's driveway. Getting off his bike Tig banged on the door. Jax came out a minute later.

"Where have you been all night?" Tig asked.

"I'm sorry something came up." said Jax.

"If you wanna get laid. Get laid on your own time. The Irishman isn't looking too good. We need the doc and for you to get your ass in gear." Gemma snapped.

"Jax what happened bro?" Valerie asked.

"Stay and ride with Tara and I'll explain." said Jax.

"Okay. Meet you two at the clubhouse." said Valerie.

"I'll stay and make sure all three get to the clubhouse." said Tig.

"Really Tig. Can't trust me?" Valerie asked.

"Clay's order's. Get Jax and Tara to the clubhouse asap. So what where you doing all night?" Tig asked putting his foot on Jax's bike.

"Get your foot off my bike!" Jax growled.

"No you think you can just slip out on duties to get laid?" Tig asked.

"You both are being stupid so knock it off." said Valerie.

"Dammit Khon showed back up, tried to rape Tara. She shot him and I showed up and finished the job and well we made love and then I buried his ass and burned him into nothing. Khon also sexually assaulted Val so this fucker had what was coming to him. Get off it Tig!" Jax snapped.

"Gee I didn't know. I'm sorry. Are you okay Val?" Tig asked.

"I am now that the bastard met the Mr. Though the day it happened I wasn't. THough I pushed through because I had responsibilities that I needed to take care of. After I was done I took a long shower and then went to my sister's, my old man's sister, and my best friend. I know some of you don't like our relationship because of who her old man/husband is, but well we don't let bullshit come between us." said Valerie.

"You ready to go?" asked Jax as Tara walked out with her medical bag.

"Yea I have everything that I think I'll need." said Tara as she got on the back of Jax's bike and Valerie opted to just leave the Cutless and ride with Tig. Even though Jax didn't like him because he was all up Clay's ass she knew that when it came right down to it Alexander Tig Trager would choose her over Clay or even the club. That was part of the reason why she always felt safe with him.

Tig smiled at the fact that Valerie was riding with him. He loved Gemma's baby girl like she was one of his own daughters, and even though he didn't quiet agree with the way she did things, he would never turn his back on her. Ever.

When they got to the clubhouse Tara took charge. "So where are we in this?" she asked.

"Well we got one slug out and the other is giving us trouble, and plus I believe we may have an infection. I'm keeping everything plugged in." said Juice.

"Shit!" Valerie said aloud.

"Hey wake up." said Tara trying to get the unconsious man to perk up enough to take a pill. "Here is a penecillion, and I'm about to give you a shot. This should kill anything that's till there and here is the bottle. Take every six hours for the remaining." said Tara as she gave him a shot in the butt.

"Okay Val, Juice I'm going to need your help on this one. When I say go, Juice you remove your hand and I'll go in and get the bullet and Val you immediatly disinfect the wound and I'll stitch it up. Alright." said Tara.

"Okay." said Valerie. She wasn't squeamish to blood and this wasn't her first rodeo in patching people up. Juice on the other hand was nervous as hell.

"Ready, one, two, three!" it happened quick. Juice nearly screamed at the blood squirting out and it didn't faze the other two women who had worked together to get the slug out and the Irishman stitched up.

"Good job Juice. You did good. Thanks for the assist Valerie." said Tara.

"Can I clean up now?" asked Juice.

"Yea go ahead." said Tara.

"That was sweet. He doesn't usually get compliments." said Gemma.

"So what are we now in our relationship?" Tara asked.

"For now keep him alive and we are all good." said Gemma.

"Geez mom don't be such a hard ass." said Valerie.

Thirty minutes later after a shower and a change of clothes Valerie was laying on her king sized bed talking with Happy. "Yea I helped Tara pull a slug out of an IRA member's ass. How's it going in Tacoma?" she asked.

 **A/N: Lol see how they are made for one another. Valerie is just laying in her bed talking like it was a normal thing that had happened in the past few hours! Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a crazy past few weeks. All the old ladys were targeted by Stahl and Cherry and Luanne had even been locked up on charges because of stupid things that they did. They threatened Gemma and Valerie had gotten visits at the garage and at Lumpy's.

Though the ATF and Stahl had nothing. Happy ended up getting the Irishman, Cameron Hayes, out of the country and into Canada. Cherry had to leave Kip and get a ride also since she was wanted in Nevada for theft and arson.

Then it seemed like the Nords were once again trying to stirr shit up. Valerie didn't really know what had happened or why the hell her nephew would even be stupid enough to try to get in bed with them, well it wasn't going to end well.

Someone attacked the Mayans, and attacked Darby killing one of his men and his girls. Valerie meanwhile had stayed busy at the garage and would be at the hospital with her other nephew, and in a couple weeks she would be finding out if she was going to have a third nephew or a niece. Valerie couldn't wait to find out.

She was going to drive Happy's sister to that appointment and if her husband was there with them so be it. Valerie loved her future inlaws. Yes future inlaws. Even though she had the Crow, and that meant everything in SAMCRO, he also asked her to marry him and now Valerie Teller was engaged to Happy Lowman.

Valerie looked at the man sleeping beside her in her king sized bed in her apartment. She loved that man, and was glad she met him. She had to go to the grocery store later but for now she was content just to hold her man in her arms. Little did she know that Happy had a hit the night before that was the worst he ever had to do based on how personal it was and how much was on the line because of it.

"Hey baby." said Valerie.

"I'm trying to get some sleep." Happy groaned.

"Sorry." said Valerie.

"Thats okay. Can we talk?" Happy asked.

"Sure lets." said Valerie.

"Fuck I love you so much and I love my mom, my sister, and my aunt. This is hard for me because I had to take the most personal hit of my life and it's just killing me inside. I know that it wasn't my doing. Just following orders, but still." said Happy.

"Talk to me baby." said Valerie laying her head on his chest as her old man/fiance ran his fingers through her hair in a gentle manner and just kept on stroking her.

"Your stepfather didn't believe my brother in law's word so Marcus offered to sacrifice his son for the deal to go through and to let Clay know that the Mayans were on board with the gun deal that they struck. I fucking! FUCK! I killed my nephew. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Happy cried.

"What! You killed your own nephew. Our nephew! Easi was a sweet guy who made a bad choice getting with Darby and that bunch, but he sure as shit didn't deserve to die! And Marcus Alveraz even fucking thinking about throwing his only son to the wolves. Diana won't like it at all! FUCKING CLAY MARROW!" Valerie exploded.

"I'm sorry." said Happy.

"I CAN'T EVEN FUCKING LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW!" Valerie got up and grabbed some clothing and tossed it into a bag and threw on a pair of white shorts and a red halter top and grabbed the keys to her Tahoe.

"Were are you going baby?" Happy asked.

"My future sister in law needs me right now!" with that she stalked out of her apartment slamming the door behind her. This was the first major bump in their relationship. They would get through it because it was not Happy's fault. Oh no it was all Clay. She just needed some space and Diana needed her.

* * *

Valerie was just laying out by the pool in her future sister in law's back yard drinking a Corona when her phone rang. Looking at the caller id she saw that it was Jax.

"Hey what are you doing?" she asked.

"Fucking Clay is convinced that Opie is a rat. I don't believe at all that he would rat. He was kept for a long time in some ATF holding thing." said Jax.

"Opie wouldn't rat. I know that as much as my own damn name. I agree it's Stahl trying to pull a power play. Fucking bitch." said Valerie.

"So have you forgiven Hap yet? He's back in Tacoma missing you." said Jax. "Oh the reason why Clay thinks that Opie ratted was because Bobby was arrested for murder and only three people knew about it. Myself, Bobby, and Opie."

"There has to be a witness that said something because I know in my heart that none of you said anything. Opie is no fucking rat! Shit! I feel the need to come home, but then again my future sister in law needs me because she is going through both pregnancy, her mom's cancer, and losing her son. Marcus has been sleeping on the couch and I've been sharing the bed if you get my drift on how things are going over here." said Valerie.

"I'm sorry. It's not on me sis, and you know it." said Jax.

"It's all Clay's fault. Listen I'll call you later. Oh tell Clay that Opie is not a rat and if he doesn't believe that he's a dumbass, and if he has a problem and wants to talk to me I'm at my old man's sister's in Oakland. Bring it!" said Valerie before she ended the call still pissed off.

She just sighed to herself and she took a long drink of her beer and dove into the pool to cool off. She knew that it wasn't Happy's fault about what happened. If anything it was Clay and Marcus's. More Clay. All Valerie knew was at the moment she was needed in Oakland and Bakersfield.

* * *

A couple nights later Diana and Valerie were both at Abel's coming home party. Valerie wasn't going to miss that night at all. She was so excited that her younger nephew was home were he belonged. She was a bit pissed that Wendy was there because it was all because of her that it took so long for Abel to be well enough to come home.

Valerie shook her head in disgust when she heard Clay say that he was giving Abel his first beer. Looking over she saw that Tara just wanted some affection from Jax and he pulled away and then pulled Tara into the back. She had no idea what that was about and she just let it go and then walked over and took her nephew from Clay giving him a harsh look.

"Hey Diana look at this georgous little one!" cooed Valerie.

"Awww can I hold him. I cannot wait to find out if I'm having a boy or a girl." said Diana as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Hey sis. Babe." said Happy as he walked over wrapping his arms around Valerie and giving his sister a kiss on the cheek. Valerie leaned up against her old man and kissed him.

"Can we talk?" Diana asked her brother.

"Yea lets talk." said Happy leading his sister away.

"His sister picked the wrong mand and I hope you are not picking the wrong side. I would hate for something to happen to you for staying so long in Oakland." Clay said walking over to his stepdaughter as she was holding her youngest nephew as Tara stormed out of the house.

"Juice follow Tara home!" Jax called as Juice got up to follow Tara.

Valerie was about to reply when she saw her old man's sister slap her brother right across the face before landing a good right hook right after. "You see this shit Clay? It's because of you that this part of my family is on edge. I love Happy and I love his sister and I hate it when they are at odds and it's all because of you!" she snapped.

"Hey sorry to interrupt, but I'm going to head out." said Tig. He could tell that once again Val and Clay were in a heated discussion and he didn't want to leave them alone because those two didn't hold back and things would always get out of hand.

"Alright." said Clay. Valerie just walked away and was talking with Gemma, Diana and a couple of the other women. Happy was just off to the side. He felt terrible and he knew that it was partly because of him that his old lady had been so distant lately.

"Well I'm ready to head out. This little guy is ready for bed I can tell and I know I need to figure it where I'm staying tonight. My place or D's place." said Valerie.

"Make my dumbass brother sleep on one of the couches in the main room at the clubhouse and we'll crash in your giant bed." said Diana. "I'm not ready to see Marcus yet." she added.

"Sorry babe I love you, but your pregnant sister needs me. Though maybe I can convince her to just let you be on one side and her on the other side and me in the middle. It's a huge bed. I've done it in Oakland with her and Marcus." said Valerie.

"I'd rather sleep on one of the leather couches in the clubhouse." said Happy. "My sister snores.' said he added.

"Screw you asshole!" Diana fired back.

"Calm it down kids. Okay looks like I need to get the siblings to my place, the clubhouse, before they kill one another or before I end up killing one of them!" Valerie joked as she hugged her brother, her mom, Opie, and Donna before she lead the siblings out to her Tahoe and Happy got into his bike and followed the women to Valerie apartment.

* * *

Valerie was sound alseep in her California King sized bed. Happy was wrapped around her and Diana was asleep on the other side of her. She loved both of them and would do anything for both.

She was jolted out of sleep when her phone rang. Getting up she crawled down the center of the bed to the dresser in front of it where her phone was charging and answered it hoping it didn't wake the other two.

"Hello." she said quietly.

"Are you at your apartment?" Jax asked.

"Yea I was sleeping. What's going on?" asked Valerie.

"I need you to get to get here right now. Donna was killed." said Jax.

"What the fuck happened?" asked Valerie.

"Don't know yet. Though Opie will listen to you when you tell him that he cannot drive and that he needs you to drive him home. Mary and Piney are with him and the kids. He just needs to get home safely." said Jax.

"It was fucking Clay? Wasn't it?" Valerie asked.

 **A/N: One more chapter after this one for season one and then it's onto season two! Hope you enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know that there was going to be one more chapter before season 2, but I have had some ideas bugging me so I'm gonna head right to it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Valerie was bummed that she had to miss Donna's funeral. She had to go up to Tacoma to take care of something for school. She was able to just stay in Charming as long as she interned at either Lumpy's gym or the garage. All she had to do is take her classes online, and drive up every two weeks to take the tests.

It worked out for her since her fiance's sister was expecting and she had to be there for her, and that her future mother in law was real sick and needed her support also. Though she was spread thin.

It was the night of Bobby's out of jail homecoming party, and she was rushing to get there on time. She had stopped at a stop sign when a mini van pulled up behind her and a young blond woman jumped out screaming.

"PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME! MY BABY! HE'S CHOKING!" she screamed.

"Oh shit." said Valerie as she got out of the car she ran around to the back of the van and opened the door and when she saw the car seat she saw that it was just a doll and before she could do anything she was hit with something and knocked out.

She awoke sometime later in a warehouse naked. A man just as naked was laying beside her.

"Hello Miss Teller. I'm AJ Weston. Now I'm going to show you how good of a lover I can be." AJ injected something into her arm and then slid into her. He made love slowly to her and because of the drug her body betrayed her as she orgasmed several times.

"Okay this is how it's gonna be. Either you leave that half breed of yours and come to me and help me raise my boys or I'm going to have some of my guys gang rape your mother and then tell her to deliver the message to your stepfather to stop selling guns to Niggers and Wetbacks. What's it gonna be?" AJ asked.

"Fine I'll come to you and help you raise your boys. Just please don't hurt my mom. She's done everything for me and means the world to me." said Valerie as she was in tears.

"Polly drive her back to her car. Tomorrow you come to my house. Here is the address." said AJ.

Valerie just nodded taking the piece of paper. That drug, whatever it was did more than just make sex physically more enjoyable. It fucked with brain, and made her all confused and made her think she was making the right decision.

As Polly drove her back to her house she just stared out the window watching the night sky and the road go by. She was about to become a mom at not even twenty one. Was she ready? No, but she was doing what she thought was best for her mom.

* * *

Gemma left Jax's house after Tara showed up. She had planned on going back to the party to spend some time with Clay. She had stopped at the same stop sign that her daughter had stopped at a couple hours before when she was broken out of her thoughts by a girl banging on her window.

"My baby! My baby's choking!" putting her gun back into her purse Gemma got out of the car and went to help her. When she discovered it was just a doll in the back seat she was knocked out by a blackjack.

She awoke a bit later chained to a fence in a warehouse. "WHO ARE YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE MESSING WITH!" She was hit and grabbed by several men as they ripped her clothes off and began having a go with her. Several times. All of them.

Gemma had no idea how long she was took over and over again when a voice said to her as he turned her around. "We are almost done ma'am. Now you tell your husband to stop selling guns to the One Niners and the Mayans or we'll find you and we'll do this again." once again Gemma awas taken.

* * *

Valerie didn't go to her apartment that night. She knew that her mom and Clay would stay at the clubhouse so she knew she had her childhood home to herself. She let herself in and then went into the bathroom and took a shower before she crawled into her childhood bed and crashed.

Meanwhile at the clubhouse the party was in full swing. Happy had tried calling his old lady several times with out gettin an answer. Too drunk to really do anything he went into the apartment and crashed.

* * *

Wayne Unser had gotten an annyonmous call that he should check out some warehouse. Seeing Gemma's caddy parked out front her used his gun to unlock the door. "Gemma, Gemma!" he called.

"WAYNE!" Gemma yelled.

"Oh Gem."

"Get me out of here Wayne!"

* * *

As Valerie slept she had no idea that she had been lied to or played. She was awoke the next morning by her phone beeping. Looking at the caller id she saw that it was a text from AJ.

 **Leave anything connected to SAMCRO and any clothing that doesn't cover up your crow tattoo, and be at my house today. You know what will happen to your mother otherwise.**

Valerie sighed to herself and threw on jeans and a t shirt and drove over to the clubhouse. Seeing that no one was there she walked into Happy's old dorm, the one stayed in all the time before he began staying at Valerie's apartment, and dropped her ring on the pillow.

 _I'm sorry I just cannot be with you anymore. I'm not built for SAMCRO and this lifestyle. I'm sorry Happy, but I found someone else. Someone who will give me a normal life and keep me safe from all this violence. Don't even bother coming to find more or come to my apartment because I won't be there. It's over Valerie._

After leaving Happy's dorm she went to her apartment and began packing. She grabbed her TV, DVD player, Stereo, toilitres, and all clothing that covered her crow tattoo, along with shoes, and all of her dvds. Loading her car she got into it and typed the address she was given into the gps. She was doing this for the one person she loved more than anyone. Her mom.

Twenty minutes later she pulled into a dirt driveway that was way out in the sticks. Parking her Tahoe next to a green Bronco AJ walked out with two boys with him.

"Boys this is my new lady Valerie Maddoc. Valerie honey this is Duke my youngest and Cliffy my oldest." said AJ.

"Nice to meet you. At least you are white!" said Cliffy. Valerie was taken aback at that remark.

"You are beautiful Valerie. You remind me of mommy. She got sick awhile back, and we miss having a mommy." said Duke hugging her. Okay Valerie had a soft spot for kids and her heart just went out to that little boy that hugged her.

"Come on guys lets unload her car and then we'll get some dinner, and maybe go bowling later. How does steaks on the grill sound?" asked AJ.

"Great! Love steaks!" said Cliffy.

"Sounds good." said Valerie in a quiet tone. She figured she would just be the submissive woman and let AJ lead the way. That wasn't her at all, but she had to do what she had to do to keep her mom safe.

* * *

"We have another shit storm to deal with. Valerie is gone." said Jax.

"What?" Tig asked in confusing.

"What do you mean gone?" Piney asked.

"I mean I went to her apartment to tell her that mom was in a car accident and she wasn't here. Most of her things were cleaned out and the only things remaining were any tops that didn't cover her tattoo." said Jax.

"What the fuck is going on?" Juice asked.

"Telling mom is going to be the hard part." said Jax.

"Maybe she decided that it was a good idea to just walk away. I mean she was not really all SAMCRO. She had a connection with the Mayans and maybe she decided to break it and step away. At least I won't have to worry about her ratting." said Clay.

"What if she was kidnapped you heartless bastard!" Jax snapped.

"ENOUGH! We really don't know what all happened so lets just play to cool and figure out what the hell is going on." said Bobby.

 **~Sneak Preview for a future chapter based on what I always referred it to be the dinner from hell~**

 _"Okay guys we're here. Now lets all remember our manners. Sorry your didn't couldn't make it tonight, but at least my boys get to meet my crazy family." said Valerie as they walked in. "Hey Lyla." said Valerie._

 _"Val. Who's kids?" she asked._

 _"My boys Cliffy and Duke. Their father and I are very serious about one another. He just couldn't make it tonight." said Valerie as they walked in._

 _"The club is the club, but my life is my life. So stay out of it!" Tara snapped at Gemma. Valerie winched. What was that about?_

 _"Hey guys." said Lyla setting down a cassorole._

 _"Great we now giving handjobs for dessert now?" Tara asked._

 _"Oh that's real nice in front of the kids." Lyla snapped storming out crying._

 _"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" asked Valerie._

 _"Says the Natzie lover." Tara fired back walking away._

 _"Mommy what's a handjob?" Duke asked._

 _"It's something you won't know until you are eighteen. Grown up stuff." said Valerie. "You either Cliffy. Eighteen!"_

 **A/N: Don't hate me please! So I thought I would throw in a sneak peek about Valerie's new family attending that hellish family dinner. Though the family was only formed based on a lie. Kind of like most of the shit that happened in Season 7 never would have happened if it weren't from that lie Gemma made. Though this one was made by Weston and Valerie would do anything and everything to keep her mom safe, especially since she doesn't like or trust Clay at all! Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a couple of weeks since Valerie broke things off with Happy and moved out and was now living with AJ Weston and raising his two boys with him. Though she had to admit that it wasn't all that bad. She knew what was coming from day to day and AJ was actually sweet in his own way and very good in bed.

Though little did she know it was the combination of the drugs he was slipping into her drinks and a bit of Stocklom Syndrome. Though in her young confused mind she was not only saving her mom from certain hell, but she was also giving two sweet innocent boys something they desperatly needed a mother. Third was that she no longer had to worry about her asshole stepfather accusing her of betraying him for being close to an enemy. Well she was no longer having anything to do with anyone in that bunch. Win win all around.

Valerie smiled as she pulled her Tahoe into the drop off lane at Charming Elementary. " Have a good day boys. Either your father or myself will pick you up." she said.

"I love you mommy." said Duke.

"Love you too sweetheart. Have a good day." said Valerie.

"Mom can I ask you a question?" Cliffy asked.

"Go ahead." said Valerie.

"Why are you alway so nice to Ellie Unser? Every time you see her you always ask if she needs help unloading her car or whatever." said Cliffy.

"Well because she is my elder and the police chief's wife. It's all about respect." said Valerie.

"I'm not gonna say what she is in the school parking lot." said Cliffy as he gave Valerie a kiss on the cheek and a hug as he followed his little brother inside.

Valerie sighed. She had known Chief Wayne Unser her entire life and she wasn't about to stop being polite to his wife over the fact that in some people's eyes he married the wrong race. It was who the person was on the inside that counted and Ellie Unser was a sweet woman..

 **Meet me for lunch at the diner. Eathan Zoebelle, Jacob Hale, and I are meeting for lunch and Jacob's little brother David was invited. Wear something nice yet casual. Noon sharp- AJ.**

 **Just dropped the boys off at school and I'll be there.-Valerie.**

 **See you then babe, love you- AJ**

 **Love you too- Valerie**

What was she even texting? Shit she was losing it. Though this was for her mom. The one person who she would do anything for. Driving away she proceeded to the grocery store to pick up some groceries and then she was going to head home and clean the house before she had to get ready for the big lunch at the diner.

* * *

Happy had been angry for the past couple weeks. He welcomed the shit kicken that turned up in Earika. He wanted to get his hands dirty and maybe a bit bloody. His old lady left him and called off the engagement. He had no idea why. Also she just moved. He had no idea where she was or what she was doing.

He was pissed off and irritable most of the time and had been going Nomad more and more and when he was in Charming he slept in Valerie's apartment just so he could be somewhat connected to her.

He had even, behind Clay's back, asked his brother in law that if he came accross Valerie to just do whatever it took. Meaning if him and his club had to practically force her off the road and then forcably got her into their car to take her to his house and then force her to stay there until whatever was going on would get worked out. Happy rarely reached out to his family's connections, but this was the one time he was making an acception to the rule. Clay could kiss his ass. This Mayan fued was stupid anyway. They could make more money on both sides if they would just cut the bullshit and call a truce and work out an understanding.

* * *

Valerie finished loading groceries into her car when she saw the Police Chief's wife struggling about with her groceries. "Oh Mrs. Unser do you need some help with that?" she asked. She never had a problem with the woman and always thought she was sweet.

"Thank you so much. It's rare to see young people being so polite and respecting their elders." Ellie said.

"Well I believe in doing that. My, well I guess you can call him my stepson or adopted son doesn't get my thinking since his father is well, not nearly as tolerant as I am." said Valerie.

"What happened to that nice looking biker you were with?" Ellie asked.

"I want to be more on the right side of the law if you get my drift." said Valerie.

"Listen I may be getting up there in age and I know that I'm not much older than your mother, but that boy loves you. Can't you fix whatever went wrong?" Ellie asked.

"I don't think so Mrs. Unser. Not this time. Listen I got to go. I have things to do and then I have to meet my boyfriend for lunch." said Valerie.

"Life is short sweetheart. Don't make the wrong mistakes. I was with the wrong guy ten years before I met Wayne." said Ellie.

* * *

Gemma decided to finally reach out to her daughter. Ever since the rape and everything else that had gone down in the past couple of weeks she called her youngest.

"Hello." said Valerie.

"Hey could you come to TM. I miss you and I want to know what's going on with you?" asked Gemma.

"Okay, I have to be at the diner at noon though. Lunch date." said Valerie.

"That's fine." said Gemma. She was going to find out what was going on once and for all and if Clay didn't back off of her she was going to shoot him. I mean let her breath for fuck's sake.

They hadn't been intimate since the rape and it wasn't that she was afraid of her husband it was the fact that she felt dirty. Plus she was so tore up that she didn't think he would want a damaged person and figured pushing him away would be the best bet.

* * *

Valerie went to her and AJ's and unloaded and put away the groceries and then proceeded to drive to TM. She knew that Happy was far away and that she wouldn't have to face him so she was fine with everything.

Pulling the Tahoe to a stop beside her mom's new car, a silver Caddilac Escalade, she parked and got out and went inside the office. Gemma went at her as soon as she walked in.

"Valerie Rosalie Teller what the hell is going on with you? You end your engagment and then you just walk out on Happy! Did you forget what that Crow tattoo stands for? YOU ARE HAPPY'S OLD LADY AND YOU BELONG WITH HIM!" Gemma exploded.

"I'M DOING WHAT I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU!" Valerie exploded back!

"What are you talking about?" Gemma asked.

"The night of Bobby's I was on my way home when I was attacked. I had stopped at a stop sign when this silver mini van pulled up behind me and this blond woman came out of the car screaming that her baby was choking. I got out and it was just a doll. Then I was knocked out with something and the next thing I know I wake up in a warehouse with AJ beside me just as naked as I am. He injects me with something and well the sex is so good that I came several times. Then he tells me that my choices are to leave SAMCRO and come to him and help raise his boys or he, and his boys would find you and gang rape you several times in order for you to tell asshole Clay to stop selling guns to to the Mayans and the One Niners." Valerie could never lie to her mom so she gave her the absolute truth.

Gemma didn't have a chance to say anything before her phone rang. It was Luanne. "Hey wanna ride with me to CaraCara. Luanne's freaking out?" she asked.

"As long as I get back in time to get to the diner by noon sure." said Valerie.

"Lets go." said Gemma grabbing her purse as they were stopped by Clay.

"Where are you going?" Clay asked.

"Luanne is freaking out and she needs a friend and my daughter is coming for moral support." said Gemma.

"What you can't talk to me and you run to your whore of a friend and let your traiter of a daughter come with you?"

"Go to hell!" Gemma snapped as she got into the driver's side of her car as Valerie hopped into the passenger side.

"Shit!" Clay said aloud knowing it was all about Bobby doing the books.

"I hate it when mommy and daddy fight!" Tig commented as he got into his bike and followed Clay.

 **A/N: CaraCara showdown in the next chapter and how will David respond to Valerie leaving SAMCRO for LOAN! Enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

Gemma pulls her SUV into the parking lot of Caracara, and gets out of the car with Valerie following her as Clay and Tig pull up on their bikes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Clay snapped.

"Luanne called. She is freaking out!" Gemma once again repeated herself

"This is club business. Not your concern. Don't intervene!" Clay snapped as Tig got on Jax's bike beside Tara who was watching the show.

"Luanne is my friend and needs my support." said Gemma.

"So you won't talk to me, but you'll drop everything and go talk to Luanne when she calls?" Clay asked.

"For fucks sake what are you five?" Gemma asked.

"For real." Valerie said finally saying something.

"Shut it traiter. And Gemma go back to the garage and take the traiter with you!" Clay snapped.

"Excuse me!" Gemma snapped.

"Traiter? You don't know shit Clay so shut your fucking mouth!" Valerie snapped.

"I don't need you running diva on a fucking cum factory and as far as you are concerned Valerie I might as well call you the club whore since you spread your legs for Happy and then when oh good ol white boy with his squeaky clean lifestyle roles into town you jump right on his natzi dick!" Clay snapped.

"Asshole! My daughter told me everything and she isn't no damn traiter. Come on lets go talk to Luanne and forget this piece of shit husband of mine." Gemma snapped putting an arm around her youngest child and the two began to walk toward the building.

Clay got pissed then and took a brick and threw a cynder block through Gemma's driver side window. "YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!" Gemma exploded as she walked over and began kicking her husband's bike.

"Shit!" Valerie said as she ran inside to get Jax. She feared for her mom's safety and she wanted Jax out there to protect them both. She ran inside and saw him talking to some blond. "Jax! Get out there now!"

"Give me a call later baby when you are all done and I'll make it worth your wild. He's occupied honey, you should wait outside."

"Hey sis. Sorry Ima is a little insane." said Jax.

"Well she's not the only one. Mom and Clay are about to kill one another." said Valerie. Jax followed her outside to see what was going on. Clay was pounding on the hood of Gemma's Caddy.

"Just what those arthritic mits need-a good pounding!" Gemma snarled.

"YOU WANNA SEE A GOOD POUNDING!" Clay explodes at his wife.

"Oh yea, come on bad ass. Lay hands on me! I'll slit your fucking throat! You are pathedic!" Gemma storms away and Clay reaches out and grabbed her from behind. Gemma screams and turns around! "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! DON'T!"

Valerie and Tara walk over and comfort Gemma as everyone else just stares in shock. What was going on with Gemma. Only Tara knew about Gemma, but she had no idea about Valerie and the blackmail, the lie that had her going in the direction she was going in.

* * *

Happy sat in the Tacoma clubhouse and was on his prepay to his brother in law, his sister's husband. "So find her yet?" he asked.

"No man not yet. I have all of my guys on the look out."

"Well let them all know that she is not to be harmed. Though do whatever it takes to get her to your place. I don't know what's up with her, but I know in my gut it's something big, and I dont' trust her family all that much. Especially Clay. He never liked her from what I've been told and then Jax is just too busy to look out for her. I'm a Nomad so I can't always be there. Just please find her and get her to your place where I'll know she'll be safe until we figure out what the fuck is going on with all this shit!" said Happy.

"I here you loud and clear and don't worry. If we see your old lady we'll bring her to Oakland."

* * *

Valerie pulled her mom's car into TM. She had to be careful driving with all the broken glass. Her mom was just too upset to drive. She had no idea if it wsa her confession or Clay. Probably both. Clay was such a bastard and she hated him.

"Hey I have a lunch thing so I'll see you later. Tara please keep an eye on my mom okay." said Valerie. Giving her mom and Tara a hug she got into her Tahoe and drove off. She didn't want to be late for this lunch. Hell she knew it was important by the way AJ talked.

Pulling up in front of the diner she parked her car and checked her appearence. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a red tank top with a short sleeved matching sweater top over it and low heeled black ankle boots on her feet. Not biker, but not business either. Just casual for a diner like that.

"Hey I'm glad you could make it. Eathan Zoebell. This is Jacob Hale, and of course you know your man AJ."

"Quit flirting with my woman you old bastard. Have a seat babe." said AJ as Valerie sat down beside him.

"There is the man of the hour. Hey little bro get your ass over here!" Jacob called as his brother walked in.

"What's going on?" David asked.

"Well these are my associates Eithan Zoebell and AJ Weston. The represent the League of American Nationalists. Meaning we are bringing business into charming. Zoebelle owns Empeccable Smokes, and we are just businessmen trying to get SAMCRO out of Charming." said Jacob.

"And how many black or Mexican businessmen are in your group?" David asked not falling for their bullshit.

"Well, uh." Eithan started.

"Just what I thought. I see you as what you really are. White hate. As much as I dislike SAMCRO and want them gone I won't stoop so low as to having Natzi's do it for me. Valerie can I talk to you a minute?" David asked. He didn't miss the way the once strong woman looked at AJ that asked for permission or approval. He didn't like it. She was young and had so much life left inside of her, she was double majoring in college, and she was either going to one day own Lumpy's or another business in Charming as well as become a personal trainer on the side. Even though her family was SAMCRO she was planning on staying clean.

"Hurry back." said AJ as Valerie followed Jacob's younger brother out the door.

"Valerie what the hell are you doing?" David asked.

"I figured that you would be happy. I'm away from SAMCRO, and I'm dating someone solid." said Valerie.

"What about your fiance?" David asked. He knew all about Valerie and Happy and that they had met in Tacoma since he had the room next to her dorm since she had to live in the clubhouse for safety reasons.

"That's over. I'm tired of being seen as a traiter just because I'm big on family because my ex's sister is married to the President of the Oakland Mayan Charter. I'm just done with my asshole stepdad, the life. Everything. Besides I feel like I'm doing something right with AJ and helping him raise his boys." said Valerie.

"I'm not buying your bullshit either Valerie. Something is going on and I'm going to find out what it is eventually." said David.

"Good luck with that because you don't know shit!" Valerie snapped as she went back inside. Before she made it David grabbed her arm gently but firmly.

"I may not like your family, but I don't like whats going on with you even more. I don't want you with white hate. You are so much better than that and dare I say I would rather you be with that guy you met in college that you broke things off with. Despite the bullshit he loves you for you and will support everything and anything you do. That's love." David argued.

Valerie said nothing and just jerked her arm away and went back inside. She proceeded to order a club sandwhich and an order of fries along with a diet coke. She just sat and ate while the men talked. She couldn't wait until she left and got he boys. She was feeling lonely. She never felt that way before it all happened. Someone was always knocking on her apartment door, she was always calling her mom, and Happy was there whenever he could be.

She held firm. She was doing what she had to do to protect her mom. Though she had no idea that if she made one false step she would end up being kidnapped to Oakland.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy! I loved how David Hale saw past all the bullshit in the show!**


	16. Chapter 16

It was like life took over everything. SAMCRO wanted to nail the league because they were wrecking so much havic in Charming. Valerie was a devoted mom to Cliffy and Duke and tried to her best. She was still young and still double majoring in college.

She still went to Tacoma once a month to take the tests, but AJ had paid for a hotel room that was near the campus so she wouldn't have to stay at the clubhouse. She was still in contact with her mom. She told her everything and didn't even hear what she was saying when she mentioned the drugs that made her feel good. It was still rape. Over and over again. Valerie was in denial.

At one point Happy had told Gemma about that if the Mayans had the opportunity that they wouldn't hesistate to forcefully take her to his sister's place where he knew that she would be safe until shit calmed a little in Charming, and where she wouldn't be manipulated.

Though when she was always in Charming there was never an opportunity, and she was left alone on college runs to Tacoma. Valerie was doing it all and she barely had a chance to sit down and take a breath. She was the girlfriend, cook, maid, and mother to two young boys while working to finish college, and try to be there for her mom who had been going through some shit lately. She had no idea what it was, but her mom was her entire life. Valerie Teller was a mama's girl.

One afternoon she had met up with her mom and Tara by Caracara were the three women proceeded to shoot guns and do target practice with posters. It was fun. The boys were in school and she was just having fun.

"Oh boy the no brained slut." Valerie said aloud as Ima pulled up. "I guess sucking cock helps you get the high end cars huh?" She laughed as Gemma pointed a gun at her and she ran inside as the two other younger women laughed.

"Oh you liked that huh ladies. Well you are gonna love this." said Gemma as she shot Ima's car. The other two laughed and took a few shots at the car themselves letting off steam and laughing.

* * *

That afternoon Valerie picked up the boys and then headed back home. When they got into the house they were ready to play their video games.

"Homework first and then you can play. I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'll fix dinner alright." said Valerie.

"Okay. Love you mommy." said Duke.

"Love you too sweetie." said Valerie as she went to get into the shower. When she finished she was getting dressed, and she was almost there when she heard shouting and shooting. Throwing on her tanktop and a pair of grey cotton shorts she ran out with her hair in a towel.

"STAY THE FUCK DOWN MOM!" Cliffy yelled.

"What in the hell is going on...," Valerie trailed off as Cliffy shot out at the window once again, and seconds later the door was kicked in and seconds later David Hale and her brother walked in.

"Stop my sister is here and there are kids here!" Jax yelled.

"Who the fuck are you?" Cliffy yelled.

"I'm a friend of your dad's?" Jax lied.

"Let me see your tatts. Your Ink, let me see." said Cliffy.

"Okay yea. Here. Oh I'm Valerie's brother, and that would make me your uncle so you can trust me alright." said Jax.

"Cliffy please put the gun down." Valerie begged the ten year old as more shots rang out.

"Stop there are kids in here, and so is Valerie!" Jax yelled as he pulled Cliffy and Valerie away from the door.

"You lied! You are no friend of my dad's. Race traiter!" Cliffy yelled as the rest of SAMCRO and Hale walked in.

"Where's your dad shithead?" asked Jax.

"Jackson!" Valerie scolded.

"I ain't telling you shit race traiter!" Cliffy yelled.

"Hale get child services on the line. Get this little psycho committed." said Jax.

"No Jackson, don't." said Valerie.

"Valerie I don't know what has been up with you lately, but this shit is about to stop right now." said Jax.

"I found his computer. It's password protected. I can't get in." said Happy.

"We'll have Juice get into it." said Jax.

"Where is your dad?" Hale asked.

"I ain't telling you shit copper!" Cliffy yelled as Valerie wrapped her arms around the little boy. They all shared a look and left.

"I don't know what is going on, but that isn't your sister." said Hale.

"I know it's not, and I have no idea on what to do about it." said Jax.

"I have something, but it's hard when she is never in a location to get it handled." said Happy.

"Mom knows what's up, but won't tell me and mom has been off lately herself. What is going on with these women. Even Tara seems to be keeping shit from me." said Jax.

"You need to get her out of this environment before it slowly kills her. I'm already seeing a difference." said Hale.

"You think I fucking don't." Happy growled. "That was my fiance, and she isn't herself at all. Something happened and when I find out what...," his threat lay in the air.

* * *

AJ was smiling as he drove his bronco into his driveway. His night went perfect. Oh man what a scheme. Now the bikers where in lockup waiting trial. He put the word out that it was going to be a rowdy crowd in hope that SAMCRO wouldn't hold back and would come in guns a blazing.

That was exactly what happened. Instead of finding a Natzi summoning it was a church dinner with families, women, and children. He fired a gunshot and hid it from the camera causing the bikers to start firing back, but they realized their mistake. The camera's caught everything that they did. KABOOM one for the League.

Walking into the house he heard Southpark on the television. His kids loved that animated show about a group of friends that were in the third and then fourth grade. Walking into the kitchen he frowned as he saw his girl just staring out the kitchen window over the sink with a glass of Chardonnay on the counter.

Now he had asked her not to drink until she turned twenty one and she did as she asked, but something must have happened seeing her drinking her wine and just staring out the window.

"Babe what happened?" AJ asked as he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist as she leaned into him taking a drink out of her glass.

"We had a shootout in the house. I was in the shower and I guess the bikers broke in and Cliffy was firing and I threw some clothes on and ran in to see what happened. Cliffy yelled at me to get down, well his exact choice of words were 'stay the fuck down mom'. Next thing I know Hale and my brother bust in and try to talk him down, and they try to convince him that he is a friend of yours. Then the rest of SAMCRO started shooting. Cliffy called Jax a race traiter and then told Hale to call CPS. They boys are very upset. That's why I'm letting them stay up till you got home." said Valerie.

"Thanks. Babe I'm sorry everything blew back here. Though things are fine now. They got busted for trying to show their nuts at a church dinner. Come on lets go chill with our boys." said AJ as the two walked into the living room.

"Oh they took your computer also." said Valerie.

"Even if they could break in there ain't shit on it." said AJ.

 **A/N: Okay the dinner from hell will be up soon and after that is when either there is going to be an intervention or a kidnapping. What would you prefer? Hope you enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

Valerie had been not herself lately and she had begun to doubt herself at being a mother. She decided to unload on the one person who she always went to her entire life. The one person who never passed judgment no matter what. Aunt Luanne.

After dropping the boys off at school she drove to the familiar warehouse that just days ago she was having target practice with her mom and Tara. Now she was back again. This time for advice. Walking in she saw that things were not okay at all. She saw a dead dog on the floor and written in blood on the was DEAD BITCH.

"Holy shit! What kind of a suck fuck would do something like that?" Valerie exclaimed.

"Curusio. He is a rival producer. Bastard broke and and stole my laptop and my camera. Both are insured, but the roughcuts are worth more than either." Luanne exclaimed.

"You want me to call Jax?" asked Valerie.

"I'll call him. Some of the girls are freaking out and Lyla just wants Opie. What brings you here?" Luanne asked.

"Well I just wanted to unload onto someone who won't pass judgment, but seeing as you have a shitstorm yourself that you have to deal with don't worry about it.

"I've got time for you babygirl. Lets talk. I hope you don't mind if Lyla listens. She doesn't want to be alone right now.' said Luanne.

"That's fine. I get a good vibe off of her." said Valerie as they went into the office were Luanne proceeds to call Jax and so that the three women could talk after.

* * *

Clay snarled as he saw the familiar Tahoe parked in front of Caracara. What was the bitch doing there anyway. First Luanne who had been trying to get Gemma to leave him for years, and that she made a mistake with getting with him and cheating on John, now his bitch of a stepdaughter was with her.

Damn Mayan traitor. He hated her. Alot and it would have been better if she would have just aborted when Gemma got pregnant the third time. Pulling out his cell he dialed a number.

"Hey Georgie, you wanna be number one. I got an idea for you." said Clay.

* * *

"What's going on baby?" Luanne asked.

"I doubt myself as a mom. I do the best I can and with that and juggling classes and shit and add the fact that I was threatened with child protective services being called it's just. I don't know. I don't even know myself anymore.

"What happened to the guy you were engaged to?" Luanne asked.

"I broke it off. I had to. Otherwise my mom would end up getting gang raped if I didn't. So I took one for the team. Things are just getting so fucked up and complicated I don't even know anymore. Both Jax and Hale say I'm not myself. I have no idea whats going on with mom, and to top it all off because of Clay I don't even feel safe at the clubhouse anymore. And I'm about to bring in number three. Shit!" Valerie let loose.

"I know a Clinic between Charming and Oakland. It's closer to Oakland right in Mayan territory, but it's discrete and the don't require HMO's. I've been there once so I know what you are going through." said Lyla.

"I can't risk walking into Mayan Territory. I don't know if they are allied with the sons anymore or not. It's back and forth and I never know from one day to the next. Also I dumped the wife of the Founder's brother. That won't score me any points. Do you know another one?" asked Valerie.

"No I don't Tara might since she's a doctor." said Lyla.

"Tara will just go straight to Jax and tell him. I'll figure it out. Luanne can I ask you something?" asked Valerie.

"Yea go ahead. Oh listen to me you are doing the best at what you do. That's really all you can do is just do the best that you can and plow through all the bullshit." said Luanne.

"Listen don't say anything to anyone about what I just told you and what I'm about to tell you. What drug makes sex way more pleasurable than usual. AJ has been giving me some drug to make me cum for him everything and in a way makes me addicted to him." said Valerie.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"THAT'S FUCKING RAPE!"

"GET OFF THAT SHIT NOW! ESTASEY IS WHAT HE IS GIVING YOU! SHIT FIRST HE HAD HIS GUYS ATTACK MY HUSBAND AND NOW THIS SHIT!" Luanne exploded. "I'm sorry, but believe us don't eat or drink anything that he gives you because you can lace that shit with food and drinks."

"Oh honey." said Lyla hugging her.

"Remember what I said. Not a word to anyone." said Valerie.

"We won't. Now I know you want to help those boys, but they cannot be saved. Save yourself. Get the hell out of there and go. I don't know. Tacoma, Arizona, or maybe even New York. I hear the shopping is great over there." said Luanne.

"I can't. I can't leave my mom." said Valerie as Jax, Opie, and Bobby walked in signally the conversation was over.

"What happened?" asked Jax.

"Curuso. he broke in, trashed the place, too my my camera and my laptop. The camera is insued, but the rough cuts are worth a lot more." said Luanne.

"Where is the guard dog I gave you?" asked Jax as Luanne pointed were the dog lay dead and DEAD BITCH was written on the wall.

"Sick bastard." Jax muttered. "Come on." said Jax as he took the others with him and went after Caruso.

"Well I should go. Love you aunti." said Valerie.

"Love you to. And remembet think about yourself.

 **A/N: Filler Chapter. Next up Dinner from Hell!**


	18. Chapter 18

Valerie pulled into her mom's driveway in her Tahoe and turned to the two boys in the back seat.

"Okay guys we're here. Now lets all remember our manners. Sorry your didn't couldn't make it tonight, but at least my boys get to meet my crazy family. Oh and anything you see here or hear here stays here" said Valerie as she got out of the car and then opened the back door for Duke as Cliffy got out the other side. Noticing the other woman with a boy she had never met along with Opie's kids Kenny and Ellie she smiled and said "Hey Lyla." said Valerie.

"Val. Who's kids?" she asked.

"My boys Cliffy and Duke. Their father and I are very serious about one another. He just couldn't make it tonight." said Valerie as they walked in.

"The club is the club, but my life is my life. So stay out of it!" Tara snapped at Gemma. Valerie winched. What was that about?

"Hey guys." said Lyla setting down a cassorole.

"Perfect, we serving handjobs for dessert?" Tara asked still upset about the hostal work environment claim on her.

"Oh that's real nice in front of the kids." Lyla snapped storming out crying.

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" asked Valerie.

"Says the Natzie lover." Tara fired back walking away.

"Mommy what's a handjob?" Duke asked.

"It's something you won't know until you are eighteen. Grown up stuff." said Valerie. "You either Cliffy. Eighteen!" Valerie was very tempted in hitting the Chardonnay. Dinner had barely started and yet Tara accused Lyla of being a whore and her a Natzi lover. Great.

Seconds later Valerie heard Harleys coming into the driveway and as soon as they went silent she heard a conversation outsidet.

"Lyla, where are you going?" Opie asked.

"Home! I'm tired of taking abuse Op. The doctor is an arrogant bitch!" Lyla snapped as Bobby started laughing. "Sorry." said Lyla.

"Thanks brother." Opie said to Bobby since he was a bit irritated at Bobby thinking the entire thing was funny. Jax just shook his head as the three walked back toward the house.

"Here we go dinner with mom." said Jax. Bobby just started laughing again as the they went inside. Not caring about her condition, Valerie had decided that she was just going into Mayan territory to take care of it anyway, she was drinking a glass of wine.

"Hey sis." said Jax kissing her cheek and then he went over to Tara. "Listen ease up on Lyla alright. She is just...," he was cut off by Tara.

"I know doing her best. Trust me if I keep hanging out with this family, I might be sucking cock to pay my bills too." said Tara.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Jax asked as Valerie looked on and got the boys another soda. Sprite since it had no caffeen in it. Gemma had walked in and Tara got a snarky look on her face.

"Ask your mother." Tara snapped.

"What happened?" Jax asked.

"Come on everybody. Come on lets all sit down." Gemma paused and hugged her youngest before kissing her cheek and patted her arm in a resurring manner. Valerie didn't really want to come because of Clay and because of Happy, but her mom begged her and said it would be fine since Gemma knew mostly about what was going on and that her daughter was trying to protect her like she had done for years.

Opie, Lyla and the kids came and sat down and Cliffy and Duke sat on either side of Valerie and Lyla was sitting next to Duke and Gemma next to Cliffy. Seconds later Clay, Tigg, Happy, and Half Sack.

"Where the hell were you?" Clay snapped at Jax.

"What are you talking about?" Jax fired back.

"I got two guys laid up in hospital beds, and the rest of you don't answer your gosh damn phones." Clay snapped.

"We were neck deep in our own pile of shit." Bobby defended.

"Guys lets not do this. Mom has been working on this dinner all day and she wants to to be pleasant." said Valerie once again putting her mother first.

"Butt out!" Clay snapped as Tig put his two cents in.

"Well we almost got killed, trying to take back our guns man." said Tig.

"Club business, not here asshole!" Bobby said as Tig shoved him and Bobby shoved him back and Sack and Happy were trying to pull them apart. Valerie and Tara just watched in shock and wondered what was going to happen next.

"Hey they were helping me!" Opie put in.

"And me Clay. We had some payback to deliver at Cara Cara." said Jax.

"Well I hope it went a little bit better than the Tramel task." Tig snarked.

"Oh blow me shithead." Opie fired back as something else was about to get said and the shoving started once again with Happy keeping everyone apart.

"Excuse me, sorry interrupt." David Hale began as he had walked right into the house. "I figured I should tell you this in person."

It was like the entire air left the room. Everyone was solemn and it was like they knew something bad had happened. Valerie had one arm around the boys and the other around her mother. The only three people at the moment, besides her brother and Tara, that mattered to her.

"We just found Luanne Delany off county road 18. Beaten to death." David continued. It was like a vacum in the room were all of the oxygen was sucked out. Valerie had just talked to her a few hours ago. Told her everything that was going on and even the one little tidbit Gemma didnt' even know about. The drugs.

Valerie felt nothing but hurt and sadness. Aunt Luanne was the one person that Valerie could tell anything and everything to. She filled her glass for the second time and killed it in one gulp before refilling it for the third time and this time taking a sip.

Jax was just in shock, and so was the rest of the club. Clay was angry and he had the face of blame on his face. Only he was blaming Jax for the payback he had inflicted or Cara Cara.

"There is no other details right now. I'm sorry." said David walking out as everyone else poundered on the news they just received.

Clay gave Jax a look and said, "Did you cause this?"

"WHAT THE FUCK CLARENCE! MY BROTHER DIDN'T DO SHIT! DON'T START BLAMING HIM!" Valerie exploded. Oh yea the wine helped get her edge she had lost since being with Weston back.

"What are you talking about?" Jax asked quietly.

"But out of this you Natzi whore this had nothing to do with you. Payback at Cara Cara." said Clay.

"This is on me Clay." said Opie. "Don't talk that way about Valerie either." he said. No one knew that Lyla had disclosed to him what was said earlier that day between Valerie, Luanne, and herself.

"And me too." said Bobby. He had no idea what Opie knew about Valerie, but Clay blaming Jax for Luanne just didn't sit with him well at all.

"What did you idiots do?" Tig asked.

"I'm not talking to you asshole!" Bobby fired back at Tig.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Tig yelled.

"I'm not talking to you." Bobby said.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH BOBBY, WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Tig yelled.

"I DIDN'T DO SHIT!" Bobby yelled.

"STOP STOP!" Happy and Sack both yelled trying to keep Opie and Bobby from beating the shit out of Tig.

"You see what you are doing to this club? YOU SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO THIS CLUB!" Clay yelled at Jax.

"MY BROTHER ISN'T SPLITTING UP YOUR CLUB! YOU ARE ASSHOLE!" Valerie yelled.

"I WAS RISKING MY ASS FOR THIS CLUB!" Jax yelled.

"BULLSHIT! AND YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME ONE MORE TIME LITTLE GIRL I'LL WHIP YOUR ASS THE WAY YOUR DAD SHOULD HAVE DONE IF HE WAS STILL ALIVE!" Clay yelled.

Happy was on point then. It didn't matter whether he was the president of the mother charter or not. If Clay raised one hand to Valerie Teller he was as good as dead. He would risk a mayhem vote. He didn't give a shit. He loved her and knew that his Valerie was still in there somewhere. Someone had just gotten her all twisted up and confused and he had a sneaking suspicion that Gemma could stop all of this, but for some reason she didn't

Reasons why he contacted his brother in law, his sister's husband, to keep and eye out and do whatever means necessary.

"You're about as blind as you are crippled, and don't you dare threaten my sister or talk like that about my dad again." Jax snapped.

"No the blind guy is in jail with no wife, BECAUSE YOU JUST GOT HER KILLED! ALSO I DONT' GIVE A FUCK ABOUT AJ WESTON'S NEW WOMAN. WASN'T YOUR SISTER AN ACCIDENT ANYWAY?" Clay said.

Low blow. A complete and utter low blow. Valerie was never supposed to know that she was and accident and wasn't planned. She killed her glass and refilled it. Could she trust anyone in this family? Hell maybe she was better off with her boys and their father. She felt her mom's arms around her like she was sensing her pain.

Jax shoved Clay hard. "I'M NOT THE ONE MURDERING WOMEN! MY SISTER MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME SO STOP BRINGING UP SHIT FROM THE PAST ASSHOLE!"

Valerie was just beside herself as she took a long drink. Gemma had enough and picked up the platter and smashed it down on the table halting everything and everybody. The dinner was a utter disaster.

No one said anything for quite some time until Opie said. "Lets go Lyla. Time to get the kids home.

"I'm out also. Goodnight mom. I love you, even though I'm an accident." Valerie looked in her mother's and then saw something in them. "Was what Clay said true?" she asked.

Gemma could see the hurt and pain her her daughter and couldn't lie to her. "No not a mistake, not an accident, but a wonderful surprise sweetheart." she told her youngest.

Valerie figured out something else then and then just kept it simple were only her mom, herself, and Lyla could get the gist of it since she had told Lyla earlier that day. "I was played wasn't I? Just looking at you I can sense it." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." said Gemma. Opie and Lyla shared look figuring everything out based on what they were told.

"I need to get the boys home." said Valerie. "So do you want to come with me tommorrow to check out this place you told me about?" she asked speaking in code, but meaning could you drive me to the clinic you told me about.

"Yea. Opie can watch Piper and we'll have a girls day." said Lyla.

"Should you be driving?" Opie asked.

"I'll be fine." said Valerie.

"No ride with Lyla and I'll take your car. We'll bring you home." said Opie. Though after figuring everything out with the help of what Lyla told him Opie was going to take the boys. Not home though. To child services and Lyla was taking Valerie, Piper, Kenny, and Ellie to his house. He didn't trust Clay and he had a suspicion that Clay was guilty of something. Otherwise why would his best friend yelled out that he wasn't the one murdering women.

"Alright." said Valerie draining yet another glass. Oh yea best decision Opie made with having his best friend's baby sister with Lyla while he took the little shits to social services.

Happy knew something was going on and he knew that it might help him with his plan. "Where are you going tomorrow?" he asked Lyla.

"I know a place." Lyla started as she gave Happy a name and a address. Perfect. He texted his brother in law with the information. All the croweaters along with Tara and Jax left. Dinner from hell summed it up.

 **A/N: And there you have it. I hated the fact that Lyla and Opie fell apart. Though in this story they won't. They have full disclosure and that's how he knew what all was said at the porn studio that day, also he will not cheat with Ima. I hated that scene. Though thanks to Tig it's the same with Pope. Sorry. Though Valerie and Lyla will have a strong friendship and this chapter is the starting point of it. How it all starts. Enjoy! Oh kill Kozic once I get to season four, keep him alive, or does someone else get the mine? Let me know your opinions. They inspire me and give me ideas!**


	19. Chapter 19

Valerie just passed out in Lyla and Opie's bed in just pure exhaustion. The dinner took alot out of her and the next morning would take alot out of her also. In the span of one night she found out that her Aunt was beaten to death, she was an accident, Weston lied to her and played her, and that her mom never told her the truth until that night.

Valerie wasn't perfect herself. She kept the drugs away from her and she had been playing house with AJ Weston. Talk about messed up. She had no idea who she was anymore, and even with everything her mom and Jax meant everything to her which was why she was standing up for Jax the entire night and had left Happy for Weston for her mom.

Valerie woke up with the sun on her face. She was laying on Opie's shoulder and Lyla had an arm wrapped around both of them as she slept. Opie was as much of a brother to her as Jax was, but with her in college, Opie's five year prison sentance, and the fact he had a family and had Donna and then Lyla they never really had the time to talk as much as her and Jax.

Sighing sleepily she wrapped her arms around her other brother and just hugged him tightly before closing her eyes again. She wasn't ready to get up yet. She smiled as Opie gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey get up. You can come back here after the procedure and rest. Though now lets get it done and over with so you can move on from Weston and get back with Happy or not." said Lyla.

"I'm not sure if we'll ever be like we once were. Too much damage on my part." said Valerie with a sad smile.

"Things will work out how they are supposed to." said Lyla.

"Lyla is right ladybug. Just give yourself time to heal. I know alot of shit was dropped on you last night as well as the fact that you were just trying to protect you mom. Now it's time to step aside and take a break and focus on you. Finding out who you really are and getting yourself back. I saw the real you come out last night thanks to the wine. I want the rest of the real you to come back." said Opie.

"I love you big bro, and Lyla I love you too. You are like a sister to me." said Valerie honestly.

"Love you too bug. Now get up and get ready." said Opie as Valerie grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a tank that she borrowed from Lyla and went to the shower.

"The place she is going is very discrete. Also Happy's sister is picking her up and driving her to her place in Oakland for the time being." said Lyla.

"Didn't she just have a baby, and should she even be driving?" asked Opie.

"Happy says is sister is stubbern at times. Though with everything going on here she needs a safe place to relax and find herself for a few days. Happy said his sister's husban will keep her safe." said Lyla.

"She'll be safe at our house also." said Opie.

"Come on I know that you consider her your sister as much as Jax, but with everything that happened. Weston drugging her and forcing her to well be with him and make her, you know feel good. She needs time away from Charming so she can get on her feet. Diana knows its' not her fault with her breaking things off with her brother. It's the best place for her." said Lyla.

"I hope you and Happy are right about this. I hate to just let her go somewhere else with all this shit kicking. She should either be here, Jax's or her apartment if she didn't feel safe at her mom and Clay's." said Opie.

"Happy knows what he's doing. Hel he would have said send her Bakersfield, but he didn't want to put his mom and aunt at risk. Though he knows that with his sister's husband he would keep them all safe." said Lyla.

"I love you Lyla." said Opie.

"I love you too Opie." said Lyla.

* * *

Valerie got out of the shower and dressed before walking into the kitchen and making coffee. Even though she couldn't eat or drink before the procedure didn't mean anyone else had to suffer. She began making breakfast and the kids came running in. Ellie, and Kenny, and Piper.

"Hey guys. Want pancakes and bacon?" Valerie asked.

"You don't have to do that." said Opie.

"I don't mind bro." said Valerie as she cooked. Lyla came out then wearing as little as possible as usual. Opie kissed her and she hugged all three of their kids. Valerie began missing the boys seeing this, but she had a feeling that she needed to let go. Let them go. It was hard though since she formed a bond. Though all the information she found out the night before mostly severed it.

"Ready?" asked Lyla as she ate a couple pieces of bacon, a piece of wheat toast, and a grapefruit.

"Yea I'm ready. I swore to myself I would never do anything like this, but shit is so different now." said Valerie crying a bit.

"It's okay sis. I got you." said Lyla.

* * *

A bit later Lyla and Valerie walked into the clinic. "Hey I have an appointment. Valerie Teller." she said.

"Right this way." said the nurse. After Valerie wen back Lyla called a number.

"Hey Diana it's Lyla. Listen she is here at the clinic now getting the procedure. Come on." said Lyla.

An hour and a half later Valerie was free to go. She was told to rest for the next couple of days. Since she had been put to sleep she wasn't allowed to drive for at least twenty four hours.

"Listen I love you sis and you need to rest. You get me?" Lyla asked as she walked her half asleep sister out to an blue Lincoln Navigator that was waiting. Opening the passenger door Valerie noticed that it was her ex fiance's sister behind the wheel.

"Lyla what's going on?" asked Valerie still pretty out of it.

"It's an intervention. I'm so sorry sis, but with all the shit going on in Charming for now the best place for you is with Diana. Now you guys are friends and sisters like you and I are." said Lyla as she put Valerie's seat belt on her as she sat in the front passenger seat of the Navigator.

"Thanks Lyla. I wouldn't have been strong enough to get away from AJ after this, nor to stand up to Clay if that asshole got out of line. I still love Happy, but with all of this, is love enough?" Valerie cried a bit as Diana rubbed her shoulder.

"Happy loves you." Diana groaned then. She shouldn't be driving, but her stubborn ass pushed herself and now she was hurting. "Shit!" though it was like her husband had ESP or something since he had pulled up with several Mayans.

"Hey we have no beef. I just want my sister to get to safety after everything she had gone through and then her fiance's sister pushed herself a bit much and shouldn't drive. I'll drive or Lyala will." said Opie.

"I got this. Take my bike." Marcus said to one of his prospects as he helped his wife out of the driver's seat and then helped her into the back seat. "Babe you should have called me instead of driving yourself." Alvarez chastized his wife.

"Sorry." Diana said sheepishly. Marcus just chuckled as he put the car in gear and prceeded to drive to their home. Valerie was just out of it, but she sensed she was safe so she just closed her eyes and leaned her head against the headrest and closed her eyes.

 **A/N: So how long should Valerie stay in Oakland. Now I've got plans for her when her nephew gets kidnapped. All I'm going to say is that she is going to do exactly what I would do. The very end when they chase Jimmy down to the dock and he takes off in the boat. Well I got plans to twist the story a bit. Enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

Valerie had slept hard. It was like all the drugs she was on were leaving her system as well as what she was given for her procedure. She barely remembered being put in Happy's sister's car, and then since her future sister in law over did it her husband took the reigns and drove them back to their place.

After being out for twenty four hours without food, nine the next morning, Valerie felt something on her chest. She awoke recognizing the bed she was asleep in. She had slept many nights in that. Then as Valerie shook the fog out of her head she saw the newborn baby girl on her chest.

Sitting up in Diana and Macu's California King bed she wrapped her arms around the newborn feeling nothing but love for her, but guilt for aborting her own baby.

"Hey you've been out for twenty four hours. You should get up and eat something." said Diana. "Oh this is my daughter Tessa." she added.

"She's beautiful." Valerie said wiping tears from her eyes. She was on a complete emotional meltdown. She was lost and didn't know who she was. She knew she loved Happy with everything in her. That was the only thing she was sure of at that point. She remembered the dinner at her mom's. Oh the dinner from hell. She found out that Aunt Luanne was found beaten to death.

Jax was on edge and Clay was a fucking prick as usual. Oh she was an accident, but then her mom said tha she was an unexpected blessing. What was the truth on that one. Then her mom confessed that Valerie had been played. That hurt the most. Why the fuck didn't her mom come clean after Valerie told her what was going on? Though she kept the drugs from her.

Only Opie and Lyla, and possibly Happy since he was smart and could work and figure shit out, knew about the drugs that had been part of the influence from Weston to make her fall for him and raise his boys.

"Val please don't cry. I'm still hormonal myself and other people crying makes me cry." said Diana.

"I'm sorry. Your daughter is just so beautiful. So innocent. She doesn't know rape or being drugged and influenced that the way of life you're living isn't the best. D I fucked up so much that I'm not sure if your brother still wants me or loves me." Valerie broke down as she continued to hold Tessa.

Diana laid her head on Valerie's shoulder and hugged her. "If my brother didn't still love you, you wouldn't be here right now. He knew that shit was going on from the beginning it all started, and asked my husband to set up a coo and be prepared to get you the fuck out of there when the opportunity arose. Transelation a kidnapping from the Mayans." she confessed.

"Who would have though when you went off to college that the guy who has the dorm next to yours is the one you are meant to spend the rest of your life with. I'm afraid to go back to Charming because of Clay and I have no idea what my mom is keeping from me. Also what if Weston gets me again?" Valerie said as Tessa cried a bit.

"That's why you are staying here for a few days. Oh I'll get the bottle ready. Do you mind seeing of Tessa needs a diaper change?" Diana asked.

"Sure no problem." said Valerie as she got up. She decided that she was going to raid her fiance's sister's kitchen afterwards because she was hungry. She got up cooing to the newborn and changed Tessa's diaper and she kissed her future niece and when Diana came back Valerie fed her and burped her. She was tired after that and went right down.

Diana had fixed lunch and the two were just sitting at the table eating tacoes, and sub sandwiches. Valerie decided to try to get to know Diana better. Okay it wasn't like before she didn't crash there alot when the shit had hit the fan. She realized that Diana was going to be her family just like Happy, and his mom and aunt. Oh add her husband Marcus.

Valerie was broken out of her thoughts when her phone rang. "Hey your mom wants you, Jax, Clay, and Tara at her house tonight. I'll come get you and drive you over there." said Happy.

"Okay. Listen I love you. As upside down as I am now I love you and that's all that i know. Thank you for making sure i'm safe with your sister." said Valerie

"You will always be safe with me and when/if I send you to my sister's, its because I can only trust her and her husband with you at the moment and I don't want shit to blow back on my mom and aunt in Bakersfield." said Happy. "We will be okay. Relationships are not always butterflies and rainbows. We got through the snag with my sister a few months ago, and we'll get through this Weston bullshit. Love you too." said Happy as he hung up.

"He's on his way over to pick me up. I guess mom wants to call a family meeting. You are right Happy does still love me." said Valerie.

"I told you so. I know my brother" said Diana with a laugh.

"I have a question. How did Happy get his name?" Valerie asked.

"Well mom told me that when Happy was born, even though they say babies can't smile or laugh until they are a few months old, it wasn't so with him. Happy came out laughing and smiling instead of crying. Seeing such a happy baby in front of her mom said well I ought to just name you Happy because you are the happiest baby that had ever been born. Your sister was a little bitch, always crying and stuff." said Diana.

"Your mom is a trip. I love her." said Valerie with a laugh as the phone rang once again. Looking at the caller did she saw that it was her older brother. "Hey Jax."

"Where are you?" Jax asked.

"Happy's sisters. Why?" asked Valerie.

"I'm at the end of my fucking rope with Clay. First he tried to shut down caracara and then someone burned it to the ground last night. I tried to compromise and get back into guns, but after he burnt the warehouse down in order to kill porn, that was it for me. I asked Happy to get in touch with Quinn because I'm going Nomad. We had the vote today. It's official. I'm transferring." said Jax.

"Shit Jax. At this rate I might as well just stay in Oakland indefinatly. I don't want to deal with Clay either. Though mom wants to see us tonight at her and Clay's. Do you have any idea on what it's about?" Valerie asked.

"No. How are you going to get to mom's since your car's at Opie's?" Jax asked.

"Happy is picking me up from his sister's and driving me to mom's." said Valerie.

* * *

A few hours later Jax and Tara was on one side of Jax and Valerie's mom's kitchen table with Happy and Valerie next to him. Clay sat in his seat at the head of the table and Gemma was on the right of her husband.

"The night of Bobby's party it wasn't a car accident that I was in. I had stopped at a stop sign and a silver van pulled up behind me. A young blond woman came out screaming that her baby was choking." Gemma began.

"Same thing happened to me. I think it was done before she got you too." said Valerie. "I was taken to a warehouse and Weston shot something into me. It made me feel like nothing but pleasure when he began to, well rape me. Then he said that I either leave the half breed I was with for him, or him and his guys were going to gang rape my mom. So you see Clarance I wasn't becoming in your words a Natzi loving bitch! I was protecting my mom. Another thing, and I told Aunt Luanne and Lyla this the day that she died, Weston had been drugging me with estacy so it would fuck up my brain and want me to be with him more. I was popping two to three pills a day." Valerie said.

"Son of a bitch!" Happy hit the table hard with his fist. "SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! HE'S A FUCKING DEAD MAN!"

Gemma reached accross the table and took her daughter's hand and continued. "I'm sorry baby. So sorry. He didn't keep his word and you had to go through all of that. The girl hit me with a black jack or something and like Valerie I was taken to a warehouse. I woke up chained to a fence. The guy was Weston and some of his buddings. He and his buddies raped me. Several times. Then he said to tell Clay to stop selling to niggers or wetback or they would find me and do it again." she said as Valerie squeezed her mom's hand hard.

Clay put his head in his hands and Jax hit the table in a rage. He got up and took Tara's hand and hugged and kissed his mom before he shook Clay's hand and headed out the door pausing to grab his redwood original and Vice President patches. He wasn't going anywhere now.

Valerie got up and embraced her mom crying a bit and Happy hugged both of them. "Lets go home baby." said Happy.

Valerie nodded as she followed Happy out to his bike and got on behind him before he drove them back to their place. The apartment that was now theirs that Valerie had since she was eighteen.

 **A/N: The truth is out and Happy and Valerie are back together! Enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: A bit of fluff in this chapter. Some Happy Valerie loving, also a bit of a shocker. Not saying what, just say two old friends hooked up. Not Happy or Valerie though. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Diana told me how you got your name." said Valerie as she laid in comfortable king sized bed with her fiance at their apartment. She had her head on his chest and her arms around him.

"Oh really. Either mom or D has a big fucking mouth." said Happy.

"Well according to Diana you came out laughing and smiling and Diana came out being a btich!" said Valerie. Happy just busted out laughing. That full blooded belly laugh.

"I love my family and I'm so glad that you are embracing my mom, aunt, sister, and brother in law. I know it can get hard sometimes with business when it comes to my brother in law, but I'm thankfult that you trust him as much as you trust me." said Happy.

"Happy at this point the only members in what I call my imediate family are Jax, Tara, Lyla, and Opie. I trust all of your family totally. Oh and lets not forget sweet little Tessa and Abel. Sweet babies. I love them so much." said Valerie.

"Would you like one one day?" asked Happy as he put a hand on her stomach and gently stroked it.

"Yes. One day. Not today though. I'm not even the legal drinking age yet. Plus I need to finish college and get my business and gym up and going. Then I'll be ready for a kid." said Valerie.

"I'm so glad you want to have my baby one day." said Happy as he leaned over and gave Valerie a passionate kiss. They couldn't do anything for two weeks, well less than two weeks, but not at the moment due to her procedure. Instead they just made out. They were brought out of it by someone banging on their door of their apartment.

"HEY GUYS STOP FUCKING! CLAY WANTS US ALL IN CHURCH!" Tig yelled.

"PISS OFF AND GO SUCK YOUR MAMA'S DICK!" Happy fired back.

"Now that was so wrong." said Valerie as they kissed again.

* * *

A bit later Valerie and Sasha were washing blankets and sheets and getting dorms ready, getting roll away beds ready, and just getting everything ready for the lockdown that Valerie knew was gonna happen.

"So what is a lock down anyway?" asked Sasha.

"Basically all the club friends, family members, ect is all camped out in the clubhouse until the Son's take care of business to keep asshole from going after families." said Sasha.

"Hey we are tapping into personal stock. You got anything in your apartment?" Jax asked.

"Follow me Jackson." said Valerie. "Be right back." she said to Sasha and she took her brother to her apartment she shared with Happy. Walking over to a large double door case, she unlocked it with a key. "Okay right side is all mine, left side is all Happy's. Ask him first." she pointed to a bunch of handguns and knives and even a couple of twelve gage shot guns.

"Fuck! You are a pack rat!" said Jax.

"You should see mom's stash." said Valerie with a smile.

"I'm so glad I talked you into buying this after we met." said Happy. "Yes you can borrow my stash because we need all we can get." he added.

"Well I'm going to mom's to get some more sheets and blankets. She has an linin closet for lockdowns." said Valerie.

"Be careful sweetheart." said Happy kissing her.

"Will do." said Valerie. She was glad to be home. Getting into the driver's seat of her car she drove over to her mom and stepdad's home. Using her key she unlocked the door and went straight to the closet grabbing two boxes at once and then putting them in the back of her car. Grabbing the rest and putting them into the car she went to look for her mom to tell her that she had already gotten them and she didn't have to.

What she didn't expect was her mom and Tig going at it right up against the wall. She wasn't mad about it at all. She knew Alexandra Trager would never hurt her mom. He might be a freak and a sick fuck at times, but he would never lay a harmful hand on a woman. He would kill a guy for doing so before would himself.

Getting back into her car she drove back to the clubhouse to unload everything before she went to her apartment. She was feeling a bit sleepy. She was still recovering so doing that much manual labor probably wasn't a good idea, but times were dire and she needed to do her part.

Kicking off her jeans and taking her bra off she slid into her king sized bed just wearing her panties and tank top and proceeded to shut the lights off before she fell asleep on her comfortable pillows.

She was awoke a couple hours later to see Tig laying on the other side of the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Need something?" Valerie asked.

"I'm an idiot." said Tig. "I told Opie and he went after Stahl after knocking the shit out of me." he added.

"And before that you banged in the walk in closet. Don't deny it. I saw ya Tiggy." said Valerie.

"It was a lapse of judgment. I've loved this girl for years, but she's my best friend's Old Lady." said Tig.

"Get the fuck out of my bed shit head!" Happy snaps walking into the apartment.

"Sorry I just wanted to talk to Valerie to get some advice because I'm fucked in the head at the moment. Ever since Donna I haven't been right. My head has all gone to shit." said Tig.

"Come here Tiggy. Between you and me I was happy with what I walked in on this morning. Rather you than him." said Valerie hugging him.

"Explain. Full disclosure remember." said Happy.

"When I went to my mom's to get more sheets and blankets for the lockdown I caught Tig and my mom fucking in her walk in closet." said Valerie.

"More like making love. It can't ever happen again though." said Tig.

"Didn't I tell you to get your ass out of my bed and out of my old lady's and my apartment?" Happy asked as Tig slunk out.

"You still tired baby?" Happy asked after the door shut and he locked it behind him.

"Yea. Still recovering. Plus I need to help later on to get everything ready with the food and stuff." said Valerie.

"Sleep then baby. I'm right here." said Happy as he stripped to his boxers and tshirt and crawled into bed with his fiance holding her.

 **A/N: All the other chapters were so hard and deep. I wanted this one to be lighter! Lockdown next chapter! Enjoy!**


	22. Chapter 22

Valerie was so exausted that she didn't even hear the confrotation with Clay and Uncle Piney. Though thankfully she slept through it all. Even though they made up, it still would have upset her. Uncle Piney was a second father to Valerie. She loved him and trusted him like a father.

She was awoke to her fiance kissing her neck. "Hey we need to get up. Lockdown today, and we need to get ready." said Happy.

"Five more minutes!" Valerie moaned. She was about to throw her comforter over her head when there was a bang at the door.

"Get your ass up Valerie! We have to hit the store to get some supplies for the lockdown happening today. Stop frollicking with your old man and get up and dressed at out to my car! Hurry your little ass up!" Gemma called through the door.

Flipping the bird toward the door Valerie called out, "Okay give me twenty minutes to shower and get dressed."

"Be out at my car in ten minutes! No fucking in the shower!" Gemma called.

"I can't fuck right now anyway for another four weeks since I had my procedure! Okay I'll take a quick shower and I'll meet you at your caddy! Slave driving little wench!" Valerie called.

"Little bitch!" Gemma called back. Jax was shit head and Valerie was bitch! Of course the kids came up with their own insults to their mom that they lovely dished out. Valerie got up and gave Happy a passionate kiss before walking into the bathroom for her shower. Happy walked out of the apartment locking the door behind him so he could meet up with the club. Besides his best friend Kozik had shown up with some of the Tacoma guys.

A few minutes later Valerie was sitting in the passenger side of her mom's Escalade. Gemma felt bad for what happened to her daughter and she had blammed herself, She should have came forward sooner, but she was just trying to protect the club. Valerie was trying to protect her as always.

"How are you doing baby?" Gemma asked.

"I'm doing. Lets just say that if it wasn't for Lyla and Opie I have no idea where I would be at this point. I was just protecting you and then it turns out that I was totally played. Then Clay is such an asshole it's not even funny. Though I'm thankful for Happy's family. His mom, aunt, sister, and brother in law. They saved me along with Opie and Lyla." said Valerie.

"So are you guys having kids?" asked Gemma.

"Eventually. Not right now. I haven't graduated college yet and on the club front there is a lot of shit going on. Though I want to get my professional life started before I start popping out kids." said Valerie.

"I love Abel, and I cannot wait to one day hold my baby girl's baby in my arms." said Gemma.

"It will happen when it's supposed to happen." said Valerie as her mom pulled into the grocery store and was met by a couple croweaters who had come to give them a hand.

* * *

Lockdown was a go and in full force. Standing by the bar people watching she couldn't help to overhear the covo with Clay, Tig, and Kozik.

"Hey Clay Tacoma is here for you."

"Thanks Koz." said Clay.

"Asshole should have stayed home." Tig muttered.

"Enough." said Clay. Meanwhile Jax was outside waiting for everyone to come in. As soon as everyone was in the compound Jax called.

"Okay everyone's in, lock it up." said Jax to Juice.

"Hey lock it up. Let's go!" Juice called.

Walking in Jax said to Tig and Clay, "Everyone's in."

Tig whistled as the music was cut. "EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" he yelled.

"Hey everyone. Welcome to Club Reaper. I'm glad you all made your reservations cause as you can see we are booked to capacity. You are al here because you are family. Now things are going to be rough for a bit while we take care of some business. Now we brought you all here for a precaution incase something happens. Now it's doubtful anything will, but people have already been hurt on my watch and that's never happening again."

Clay paused and gave both Gemma and Chibs mournful looks, but didn't even bother looking at Valerie. No one noticed the exchange and Clay continued. "Nobody gets in and nobody leaves without an escort. You got a safety concern you talk to Piney."

Clay pointed out the old man who raised his gun. "You have a comfort concern you talk to my queen." he said pointing at Gemma her nodded. "Under this roof you all are safe. Love you all." said Clay as the guys headed into the chapel.

"I'm sorry baby." said Gemma. She noticed that Clay flat out ignored her.

"It's fine. Maybe I shoudl head to Oakland and stay with Diana during this lockdown." said Valerie.

"Clay is just stressed." said Gemma.

"Whatever. I'm going to my apartment to stay out of everyone's way." said Valerie walking off before she headed to her apartment. Tara felt sorry for the youngest Teller. All she wanted was to be loved, but it seemed like Clay and Gemma didn't give a shit.

"Hey can I get you coffee?" a croweater asked Gemma.

"Sure." said Gemma.

"Coffee?" she had asked Tara.

"You don't have to do this." said Tara.

"Hey don't just brush that off. They need to do this. You are not just some croweater. You are Jax Teller's Old Lady, and that means something. To everyone in this clubhouse and this town." said Gemma.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy!**


	23. Chapter 23

As Valerie was just laying on her bed she was in tears. She hated her stepfather so much it wasn't even funny, and what hurt the most was the fact that all she had ever done was try to protect her mom and her mom did't seem to even give a shit.

She was nearly out of fucks to give at that point. Valerie was broken out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. "Yea." she called.

"Hey It's Lyla. Can I come in?"

"It's unlocked. Come on in." Valerie called as Lyla walked in.

"Are you okay? I saw what happened and then add the fact that asshole didn't even bother with you." said Lyla.

"I'm used to his shit. Reasons why I moved into this apartment when I turned eighteen. Though what hurts the most is that mom loves him over me." said Valerie as she cried a bit.

Lyla sat down on the king sized bed and just hugged her friend as she broke down. Lyla felt that she had been through the ringer, but fucking Clay and Gemma did't even seem to give a shit. That was why she agreed with Happy about her staying with his sister after her abortion for a bit. She would be safe there.

"I get what you are saying. My mom married a douche after my dad was killed in a wreck. I left and never looked back and now I'm an actress making decent money and I have a man that embraced Piper. You have Happy that loves you to no end. Hell I can see that. Reason why we called his sister that day when you had your procedure done." said Lyla.

"I love you Lyla. You are like the big sister I never have and I'm so glad that you are considered that. Shit I have an idea to tell Happy that will help with his work, but I dont' know how." said Valerie.

"Just walk in and tell it." said Lyla. "You got this. You are Gemma 2.0. and you dont back down fron anyone." said Lyla.

Taking her friend's hand Valerie said, "Clay will just tell everyone that it was his idea. The whole bait and switch idea to get their shit back and to get the feds off their ass. Ugh! Though there is a reason that I moved out at eighteen and I have never told anyone." said Valerie.

"What is it?" asked Lyla.

"Hold that thought!" said Valerie as she took her friend's advice and walked right up to the chapel and knocked on the door before walking in. Her dad built the place and she had just as much right to be in there just for a minute to give a suggestion as her older brother did.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Clay asked.

"Ignoring him she walked over to his brother and whispered the bait and switch suggestion/idea into his ear before she kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

"Did you have to be so rude to her?" Unser asked.

"She had no right just to walk in like that." said Clay.

"Well she gave me an idea that I would like to share with all of you. The old bait and switch to get out merchindise away from the safe house after we get the ATF to follow another group of us." said Jax.

"Damn that's a great idea." said Tig.

"My old lady is smart." said Happy nodding in approval.

Clay wanted to make a retort along the lines that Happy's sister should have been just as smart, but she wasn't since she married her asshole husband. He didn't though because he knew exactly what Happy was capable of.

* * *

Back in her apartment she shut and locked the door. "Lyla I need to tell you something. I have gotten so close to you. You were the one who was there for me when I had my melt down and please beg Opie not to tell Jax or anyone. I know you two tell one another everything and keep it between you. Though I'm taking a risk on telling you because of what happened with Donna Opie is already out for Clay. Though Stahl was the one who set the gears in motion, Clay gave the order." she said.

"You can tell me anything sweetheart and I'll tell Opie that this stays between the two of us or I'm not going to tell him this time." said Lyla.

"Okay. No one knows about this. Not Happy, not anyone. The reason I'm telling you this is because one, Happy won't hesitate to pull the trigger on Clay thus getting a mayhem vote. If I tell his sister she'll tell her husband and it would kick off a war Samcro doesn't need. Anyway have you wondered why I got my own apartment the minute I was legal?" Valerie started.

"Well I heard that you never liked or trusted Clay from the beginning so as soon as you turned legal you moved out." said Lyla.

"Well this is the why of it all. Simply put from the time my mom married Clay to the time I was legally able to move out, Clay had been molesting me. I used to have nightmares all the time, I rarely slept, and never slept at home unless I knew for sure Clay was out on club business. When I was old enough I moved into this apartment that I now share with my fiance/Old Man. I changed the locked and always had a gun in my beside drawer. I had nightmares for the first few months of living on my own. Then I slowly started taking my life back. I chose to go to college away just so I could escape this town and be away from him. It took me a long time to trust Happy and it affected me being intimate for the first time. Though he was patient with me. Without him even knowing he gave my life back gave me strength, and just gave me the courage to stand up to that asshole. The first Summer after Freshman year when Clay tried to apologize to me I flat out said get the fuck out of my apartment or it would either go one or two ways. I would either shoot him or I would turn all my evidence I had against him for the years of sexual abuse to Hale and Unser. Since then he hated me, honestly I dont' give a fuck." said Valerie.

Lyla had tears in her eyes. She leaned over and hugged the younger woman. "I'm so sorry that happened to you." she sniffed as there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Valerie called.

"It's Jax, can I come in?" he called.

"Not a word to my brother about what I told you. Come in I'm just talking with Lyla. She was feeling lonely so I invited her over to hang out." Valerie said. Okay no one in the clubhouse would talk to her because she was a porn star and she didn't know anyone really, that was half the truth, the other half was Lyla wanted to be there for Valerie like she was there for her.

Jax walked in and hugged Lyla and hugged his sister. "Thanks for the idea on the bait and switch. The guys will be doing that while Opie and I let Weston know that all that Zoebelle cares about is the color green. Then issue a challenge." said Jax.

"Well can I ask you something?"

"What is it Val?" asked Jax.

"If it's possible I would like to pull the trigger on Weston. Fucking bastared blackmailed me, raped me, and raped our mom, plus drugged me to the point I was so fucked up I didn't know where I was at or which way to turn. If it wasn't for Lyla, Opie, and Happy's family I don't know what I would have done." said Valerie.

"You and I will avenge mom. How does that sound?" asked Jax.

"Perfect. I love you bro." said Valerie.

"I love you too baby sis." said Jax as he walked out of his sister's apartment.

"You really going to do it?" Lyla asked.

"If possible. I can pretend it's Clay also." said Valerie.

 **A/N: Confessions and plans made. Also I like Tara and all, but I think Valerie and Lyla have a closer bond, and well as you all know with the history with her own family you can see why Valerie is closer with Happy's mom, sister, brother in law, and aunt, than Gemma. Though she is close with Jax and Opie, but that's it on the SAMCRO side.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Trigger warning for some in this chapter. Flashback Dream from when the abuse that caused Valerie to move out started!**

A few hours later Valerie was with Lyla, Tara, her mom, and even Chucky as she saw their men get ready for the ten on ten fight. Walking over to Happy she took him into her arms and laid a passionate kiss on his lips before grabbing both the front and the back of him.

"Be safe! Please come back to me safely." said Valerie as she kissed him again not noticing how Lyla and Opie were or how Tara and Jax were. Pretty much the same damn thing except from the crotch and ass grabbing.

"I will baby." said Happy as he passionatly kissed his Ol' Lady again before mounting his bike.

With worried tears in her eyes she walked over to her mom Tara, and Lyla. Lyla and her held hands and alll bikes started up and one, it was either Jax, Opie, or Kozik, began blasting Straylight Run's Hands in the Sky.

"Come on come on." said Gemma as she hugged Lya and Tara and took her youngest child's hand. "Lets get everyone inside. Come on Stumpy." she said to Chucky.

"I accept that." the man said as the four Ol' Ladys got everyone inside.

"I'm scared. Will Jax be okay?" Tara asked.

"Yea what about Ope?" Lyla asked.

"Those two will be just fine. Believe me. I've known them my entire life and they are my brothers, my family." said Valerie.

"I don't mean to be disresptectful since I've never met you, but you are a beautiful woman. How do you keep men off you and how do you just stay away from club men?" an former Old Lady that had kids asked.

"Okay I'll be straight with you. I'm an honest person who would never cheat or be with someon who was in anothe relationship. I don't roll that way. Another thing why should I even fuck up a relationship when I could just use my stash of vibrators to get off." said Valerie. Yea she talked a big game that was 98 percent true, but she had a couple cents hidden that only Lyla knew about.

Walking back to her apartment she decided to take a nap. It had been a long day and she was feeling overwhelmed about everything that was going down. She hoped that Weston would get his and Jax had promised her that when the time came the Teller siblings would avenge the asshole by putting a couple bullets in him.

As she laid down on her king sized bed she caught a whiff of Happy's sent and the fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 _"Wake up darlin. Come on. I know you are awake beautiful" She heard that whispered voice. The fourteen year old girl was too scared to move wondering what the hell was going on and what the hell he was doing in her room._

 _"Shhh. You're a beautfiul girl. So beautiful." she was frozen as she felt hands in places that no one should put them unless she gave their permission. She suddenly heard the sound of pants being unzipped and her hand was put on a large hard stick._

 _"Now get ot know him because once you turn eighteen he'll know you alot. Once you turn eighteen you'll know what a real man is and how a woman should act." Hands were all over her and she was trembling. Too afraid not to scream, say, or do anything._

 _"So beautiful. So beautiful." words that kept on repeating as hands explored her in ways that were forbidden. Eighteen huh. Well eighteen she was moving the fuck out so this wouldn't ever happen again. Eighteen she was fucking gone. She would go to callege far way from home to get the fuck away. Hell she wanted do dance. Julliard sounded perfect. All the way accross the country._

She woke up in a fight nearly screaming. Shit she hadn't had a nightmare about the past in years. It was like once she set foot in Tacoma she had nothing to worry about. Nothing. She was safe, she was far away from home and that monster's hands.

"Hey you okay? You are sweating. Valerie then noticed that both Tara and Lyla were in her apartment.

"I had a nightmare. Past shit. I guess talking to Lyla about what happened and Weston raping mom, and blackmailing and raping me brought it all on again. Tara I'll let you in on what I told Lyla if you promise me not a word to anyone. Even Jax. No offense, but his hot headed ass would complicate things. Opie is loyal and knows when to keep his mouth shut about things." said Valerie.

"What do you mean?" Tara asked.

"There is a reason why I moved into this apartment when I was eighteen and of the legal age to move out. This stays between us. I trust Opie not to disclose to anyone unless I'm ready. Though that's why I am asking you not to tell mom, Jax, Happy, anyone." said Valerie.

"I won't. i promise." said Tara. Valerie repeated what she had told Lyla and both women had to restrain Tara from getting her gun and going after him ready to shoot him.

"I'M GOING TO SHOOT HIM IN THE BALLS AND THEN EXPLAIN WHY I DID IT BEFORE BLOWING HIS HEAD OFF. I'D GLADLY GO TO JAIL FOR THIS!" Tara exploded. "Sorry. My dad did the same thing ot me while he was drunk. Some nights it was that, some nights he was violent and breaking things, and other nights it was him passing out after puking all over the place and me putting him to bed." she said.

"And my brother saved and protected you. I remember you crawling through that window in the middle of the night. Mom knew about it. You could have just come through the front door." said Valerie.

"I have a confession also. I'm so ashamed that I have been afraid to admit this to my mom. She thinks I'm just some screw up whore, but I'm not. Piper is a product of rape. That is why I moved here and thankfully I met Luanne who gave me a shot at being a star. In some fucked up way it helped. I controlled my body and empowered myself. Harry Opie Winston is the only man that I freely gave myself to, and consented that wasn't for work." said Lyla.

"Oh shit! I was so rough on you and had no idea that things were so hard and that all that shit happened." said Tara.

"Yea. I snorted and shot up some blow just to get by the day to day. I'm no addict, but I quit after Opie showed me what a loving man was really like." said Lyla.

"I think we all need a drink after this heavy shit." said Valerie.

"Lets go get a drink at the bar." said Tara. A trio of the top Old Ladys walked up to the bar and each ordered a Long Island Iced Tea. Strong yet sweet. "Lets have a toast." said Tara.

"Two new friendships and bonds over being SAMCRO Old Lady's and letting go of our shitty pasts and embracing our futures!" Lyla said rasing her glass.

"Hear hear!" said Tara.

"Dilly Dilly! What I heard it on the radio!" said Valerie as her new friends laughed.

Gemma had no idea on what to make of Lyla, Valerie, and Tara. All she saw was a friendship forming and getting tighter and tighter. What about her. She didn't want to get pushed out by her two daughter in laws and daughter. Yes Opie was considered to her to be as much as her son as Jax.

* * *

Valerie had no idea what time she fell asleep again the second time. Thoug there were no nightmares since Tara, and Lyla had fallen asleep on either side of her along with Abel and Piper.

Valerie smiled at the fact that Tara totally took in her nephew as her own son. She was broken out of her thoughts when her door opened and Happy walked in to their apartment.

"Zoebelle and Polly are in custody. Weston is in jail for burning down CaraCara, but we have FBI agents sniffing around. Jax, Clay, and Juice are just hanging around trying to get info. Though I did have fun knocking shit out of some white hate bastards!" said Happy stripping down to his boxers not caring that he had guests in their bed. "I'm gonna get some sleep and then I'm going back to the police station in a few hours." said Happy climbing into bed rapping his arms around Valerie from behind.

It was a large bed and even with Happy, Tara, Abel, Lyla, Piper, and Valerie there was plenty of room for everyone to be comfortable. Happy sent out a text to Jax and Opie and locked the door, turned off the lights, and climbed into bed for a few hours of sleep.

"Happy I want to go to the station with you when you go. I want to confront Zoebelle and Weston." said Valerie.

"Either Juice, Jax, Opie, Tig or Kozik will be with you." said Happy.

"I love you Happy Lowman." said Valerie.

"Love you too. Why else am I not flipping out over the four extras on our bed? Lets get some sleep!

 **A/N: Okay I got a PM about bringing Tara in. Though if you recall in chapter one Valerie was the one who went home with her sister in law before the attack. This is just the beguinning of their friendship and how it got to that point. Yes ups and downs will happen. Enjoy!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Ready for a ride? The Tellers get their revenge on Weston and Valerie proves just how far she is willing to go when it comes to her family! Enjoy!**

* * *

Valerie was gently shook awake. Looking over she saw that her fiance/old man Happy was dressed and ready to go. Tara and Lyla were still crashed so she got up and went intot he bathroom and threw on jeans and a black tank top along with her riding boots.

"So what's up?" Valerie asked Happy.

"Heading back to the police station to see whats going on with Zoebelle and Weston. You asked me if you could come with last night." said Happy.

"Yes I want to." said Valerie.

"Come on lets go. Don't worry about Tara, Lyla, and your mom. Tacoma is staying at the clubhouse keeping order. Koziks in charge." said Happy.

"Have you seen my mom? I'm not worried about her. It's Tara nd Lyla that I worry about. Mom can hold her own. Though nobody can when it comes to gang rape." said Valerie as Happy drew her to him kissing her gently and rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"That shit will NEVER happen to you again because I WON'T FUCKING ALLOW IT." said Happy.

"I trust you Happy." said Valerie as she followed him out to his bike. Getting on the back she rode with him to the police station.

Seeing Asshole, Clay, along with her brother, Tig, Chibs, Opie, and Juice she walked over to her brother and Opie. "So what's going on?" Valerie asked.

"Weston is gonna fucking walk. A testamony from a felon won't stick. Zoebelle is still with the Feds." said Jax.

"Do you have to tell your sister all of our club business?" Clay asked.

"I trust my sister not to say shit Clay. Besides we tell one another everything." said Jax standing up for his sister. Wrapping his arms around her he whispered. "I fucking knew years ago when shit happened, and it was verified when Tara told me last night because you told her and Lyla. Brother's intuition. You did good leaving for college, and now you have yourself a great man. Tell him what all went down and don't shut him out about that shit because it will eat you up." Jax hugged his sister again as Unser came out of the building.

"Zoebelle is a imformant for the FBI. So he goes free. I'm sorry." said Unser.

"Well that's a bunch of fucked up bullshit with everything that has gone on!" Valerie said as she sat on the bitch seat of her brother's bike.

"Karma will get them. Don't worry sis." said Opie as All the other sons, except for Jax, Happy, and Opie went back to the clubhouse to regroup. Jax had gone to talk to Hale about Weston.

Coming back he nodded to Happy. "Head back to the clubhouse. I got a lead on Weston and a friend of the club gave us a tip. Don't worry Opie and I will protect our sister, your old lady/fiance." said Jax.

"I'm getting mine Happy. I'm getting mine." said Valerie. Happy just nodded kissing her before he got on his bike and headed back to the club house while Jax, Opie, and Valerie went to a tattoo shop outside of Charming.

Inside the shop the artist accidentally on purpose pressed the tattoo gun too hard and Weston jerked.

"Shit man!"

"There is a bathroom in the back."

AJ looked at his son and said, "Hey Duke, gotta take a piss?" he asked.

"Where's mommy?" Duke asked.

Oh overhearing that about killed Valerie. Even though she was on drugs she was an invested parent to those boys in her time with Weston. Now hearing that sad little voice was almost too much for her. Jax put a hand on her shoulder and Opie gave her a brotherly hug. Valerie nodded in understanding. No matter what her brothers were there for her.

They knew about the abuse since she was fourteen until she moved out at eighteen and then went off to college. They had seen her at her absolute worst, and during the dinner from hell they all stood up for one another. To put things in the simplest terms the Teller siblings and Opie were the Three Muskateers. Add the fact that she was getting close to their Old Ladys was just another plus.

Getting back on track Jax thanked the artist for calling and the three walked into the men's bathroom. Opie had kept Valerie hidden as Jax and Weston came face to face.

"My son does not see this." Weston said feeling defeated. Jax just nodded. Leaning down to his youngest boy he says, "Go back up front and wait for me. Remember we don't talk to the cops. I love you." he said as he gave him a kiss before pushing his son out of the bathroom before he was face to face with his once obsession, Valerie.

In her hand she held a 44magnum pistol with a silencer on it. Looking at him she gave him a smirk. "You know I wanted to tell you something before you met your demise. You are a pethedic piece of shit for what you did to me and my mom. Having your guys gang rape her and beat the shit out of her. That's just low. Then you do the same thing to me, and then promise that my mom would be safe if I did what you told me to do. I lost myself. Though funny thing was only my mom knew. We helped one another out in some fucked up way. I never knew I was lied to. I just felt myself getting closer and closer to Tara and mom was just showing us the Old Lady way of life. Then the disastoris family dinner. I found out you played me that night. Opie here took your boys to social services and Lyla brought me to their house. I was pregnant with your child. After drugging me you would have gotten your wish to be a father once again. Problem is I recentally got rid of it." Valerie took great pleasure into letting Weston know everything before they killed him.

She really was meant for Happy. "No you! Why? Why did you kill my baby?" Weston sobbed.

"Because the last thing I wanted was your demon spawn!" Valerie's last words before she took a shot straight for the heart as Jax got him in the head at the same time. "Fuck you, you piece of shit!" she said coldy as she followed Jax back out to his bike and got on the back as the three headed back to the clubhouse.

"Weston's dead." said Jax as the three walked in.

"Shot in the heart and in the head. The two Teller's fired kill shots at the same time." said Opie.

"Great job." said Tig.

"Fuck ice cold!" said Juice.

"I'm so proud of you both." said Happy.

"Hey trouble on Main Street. Zoebelle has an entire charter of Mayans parked at his shop. Looks like Alveraz is escorting them out of town." said Clay.

"Lets go." said Chibs.

"We gotta go." said Happy.

"Be careful you guys." said Valerie as she hugged Happy, Jax, and Opie.

"Tacoma is keeping watch here so you will be fine. I trust Kozik." said Happy.

"Okay guys I love you, and be careful." said Valerie as the group left.

"Come on Tara we need supplies. Sack you follow." said Gemma.

"I'll get started on laundry mom." Valerie offered.

"Thanks baby." said Gemma knowing that Valerie was referring to the bedding on the dorms as well as towels and blankets. Those four industrial sized washers, four industrial dryers would be pretty busy that afternoon into the evening.

She had four large loads in the four washers when her phone rang. "Hello." said Valerie.

"Hey I'm on my way back to our house to get some more stuff for Abel and Medical Supplies. Gemma took off after that blond girl that tricked you and I told Sack to stay with her. Want to come over?" Tara asked.

"Sure I'll leave Heather in charge of the laundry." Heather was the most senior Croweater and the one that was the most trusted. Even though she had been with so many sons, so many times she was a good person on the inside. She was saved by the sons many years ago. Her mother had ran off and her father had raped her and beat the shit out of her. Heather was about to shoot herself up with a lethal dose of Herion when Tig found her, and stopped her from shooting up before bringing her to the clubhouse. Since then she was a croweater taking care of the sons while they took care of her.

It didn't take long to deligate the responsibility, and after sending a quick text to Happy she got into her Tahoe and began heading toward Jax and Tara's. She was almost there when her phone rang.

"Hello," said Valerie.

"Where are you?" Jax asked.

"Heading to your house. Why?" asked Valerie.

"Something is going on. Tara called me and then all of a sudden the call was lost." said Jax as a car went speeding by her in the opposite direction. Though not so fast she didn't recognize her own nephew in the car.

"Fuck me! Hang on a second Jax!" said Valerie as she pulled the hand brake and did a turn that was right out of the Fast and Furious movies.

"Shit I'm home and Tara is tied up, Sack is dead. Tara what happened!" Jax screamed in hysteria.

"Jimmy took Abel and killed Sack. He said he heard on the radio that Gemma killed his son and is wanted by ATF. A son for a son." Valerie heard Tara say in the back ground.

"FUCK! I THOUGHT I RECOGIZED MY OWN NEPHEW. I'M FOLLOWING JIMMY NOW!" Valerie said in hysterics, but also cool and calm. She heard Jax on the phone with Asshole and the others. She just stayed on course with Jimmy. She had her gun so she wasn't worried.

It didn't take long at all before motorcycles caught up with the older model sedan and the newer model SUV. The chase led them to a marina and after Valerie slammed the car into park she jumped out of the car chasing the man who had her baby nephew at full speed. She could hear all the other sons behind her as Jimmy jumped on a boat, untied it and drove away.

"SHIT, FUCK DAMN!" Valerie let a few cuss words out before she saw a young couple on a wave runner.

Hearing her brother's desperate cry she didn't even think about her reaction. "HE TOOK MY SON!" Running over to the young couple she said to them.

"I need to borrow your wave runner like right fucking now! That asshole kidnapped my baby nephew. Please!" Valerie begged.

Seeing the Sons the guy just handed her the key wrist band. "Go take it." he said as Valerie got on and cranked up the motor.

"VALERIE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Clay yelled.

"YOU CAN'T EXERT YOURSELF LIKE THIS AFTER JUST HAVING AN ABORTION!" Happy yelled out.

Ignoring everyone, especially asshole, she started the powerful engine and took off after the boat. As she got closer she stood up still holding onto the handle bars and got close. Then when she was close enough she pulled off a move that could have been straight from Baywatch as she jumped from the wave runner onto the boat.

"The fuck!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Turn the fucking boat around asshole and head back to the dock!" Valerie said holding her gun on him. "I'm not fucking around you piece of shit!"

Jimmy was fast and he turned around and hauled off knocking her out with one punch.

* * *

When Valerie awoke she was still on the boat and it was still in motion. She heard Abel crying so she went over to him taking him in her arms.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jimmy asked.

"He's hungry shithead." said Valerie as she gave him a bottle that she pulled out of her emergency diaper bag she had on her at all times. Just like her gun she had a bag for her nephew.

"Well we are almost at the end of the line. Thank you very much, but when we park the lass is coming with me." said Jimmy.

"I don't fucking think so! You are not taking my baby nephew." said Valerie. She knew exactly what she was going to do when they docked. She as going to knock out Jimmy with the two by four that was laying on the floor of the boat and then she was going to run and asked where the fuck she was at before she would get someone to come get her and Abel.

"So nieve child." said Jimmy.

A bit later they pulled into a port. As soon as Jimmy's back was turned she picked up the two by four and hit him in the head as hard as she could knocking him silly. Picking up Abel she ran. Once she got to a main street she stopped someone.

"Hey where am I? I know this sounds weird, but my nephew and I were kidnapped by boat so I have no idea where this is." said Valerie.

"You're in Oakland." the guy said.

"California?" Valerie asked feeling like an idiot. The guy just nodded. "Oh thank fuck!" she knew enough to know what bus would take her to Happy's sister's because that was where she was going. The only place in the whole dammed city she felt one hundered percent safe at.

Valerie had gotton onto the bus and was about to leave when Jimmy got on and grabbed her pulling her off of the bus. Then he grabbed Abel and punched her and kickeed her knocking her to the ground before Jimmy ran away.

"Get back here you fucking coward! Fuck!" Valerie knew she was hurt. She just felt it. Though she felt worse because she fought so hard for her nephew, that she came up short. She didn't rescue him. Jimmy got the drop on her. Bastard she should have just killed him.

She stumbled into a record store, not knowing it was the same one that Zoebelle was dealing in with trying to get the Herion into prison, and walked up to the counter.

"Damn Mami, you look like shit!" a guy with a Mayan kutt on said to her.

"Can I borrow your phone? Please! I just need to call my fiance's sister." said Valerie. Her ribs were killing her after Jimmy's assault and she was in agony with cramps from pushing things too hard, and too much so soon. She just felt like she was ready to fall over and die.

Emotionally she was feeling blame to herself and remorse for not being able to protect her baby nephew. Plus add the fact that she felt, like asshole always called her, worthless.

"How about giving me some attention sugar!" the Mayan said. He was young so he didn't know her at all.

"Listen asshole I'm engaged to Diana Alvareze's brother so fuck off alright!"

"Carlose. Get your ass in the back. Holy shit mami are you alright?" The Mayan President Marcus Alvarez asked walking in and seeing the fiance of his wife's brother in such a state. Beat down and barely hanging on. Family was improtant to him and that included his wife's family.

"I couldn't save him. I fought, I tried, I did everything that I could and the bastard still took him! I'm so fucking worthless!" Valerie ranted chastising herself.

"What happened?" Marcus asked. He was trying to calm down with the confrontation with the sons and then finding out Zoebelle was a fucking rat. Well then this discovery in his record shop. No matter the shit that went down between the sons and the Mayans, more so Marcus and Clay, Valerie was family because she was engaged to his wife's brother.

"Can you ride? I'll take you home to Diana." said Marcus.

"I'll be fine." said Valerie as she got on the back of the Hog as Happy's brother in law took her to his sister's. The one place she knew she would be safe going to when the shit hit the fan.

 **A/N: Sorry if parts seemed a bit rushed. Though I just wanted to show how devoted to family Valerie is. Once again it was Happy's family who had her back when she was at her lowest point. Though to be honest what Valerie did with the car chase and the wave runner I would have done the same thing! Enjoy!**


	26. Chapter 26

Valerie couldn't stop crying. It was all that she could to just to be brave enough to help Happy's sister with her daughter Tessa. Seeing the sweet newborn in her arms just made her think of her baby nephew. She fought so hard to rescue him and did everything that she could.

Though fucking Cameron Hayes got the best of her. She was feeling nothing but guilt. Valerie was like I should have done this, I should have done that, I should have just fucking shit and killed him. Jail time, maybe, but her nephew would be home safe with her brother just like her fiance's niece is safe in her arms.

Tessa was such a sweet baby. Valerie just cuddled her and had a hard time giving her up. She was thankful that Happy's brother in law helped her at that record store. She had no idea how she was going to get somewhere and she was just beside herself.

She felt how ironic it was when the shit hit the fan she always ended up at her fiance's sister's place. Though she loved Diana, Marcus, and especially Tessa. Besides Happy's mom and Aunt those three were all that Happy had besides herself and the club.

Being family oriented she embraced her fiance's family and loved them. Valerie smiled and also cried a little bit as Tessa just laid her small head on her shoulder falling asleep. Carrying her future baby niece in her arms she went into the nursery laying her down on her bed before kissing her.

"She loves you, you know Aunt Val." said Diana.

"Don't put too much faith in me. I couldn't save Abel. I tried so hard, but I couldn't. Now I have no idea where he is at. I know my brother must be beside himself. I need to get home so I can help him." said Valerie.

"You need to take it easy. You over did it and it's catching up to you. My brother is coming after you day after tomorrow for the funeral. Though he said that he wanted you to take it easy until then." said Diana.

"Fuck and Mom's on the lamb. I feel just helpless that I cannot do anything." said Valerie.

"Listen I don't know what went down with your mom, but you are not alone. You have Marcus and I along with Happy. As much as this SAMCRO thing divides us with the Mayans it doesn't shatter our family. Clay Marrow is the one who started the war. Our small family stays strong and keeps together and no matter what it's Happy, our mother, and our aunt." said Diana.

"Clay and I have a sketchy history. Only four people know about it, and that's Jax, Tara, Opie, and Lyla. Everyone else knows that we never got along because of a step parent step child thing, and because I didn't want to deal with his bullshit I moved out at eighteen. It's more than that. I don't want to get into it because I don't want to start a war. If I tell you you'll tell Marcus and just like that it'll be SAMCRO V/S Myans 2.0. and they don't need a war right now. If I tell Happy he'll do something to get a Mayhem vote. I'm dealing, and I'm fine. I'm happy and in a good place. Only thing is I let my nephew down!" said Valerie.

"Val, there is only one thing that will spark off all that shit that you just mentioned. Only one fucking thing." said Diana.

"Diana please don't read between the lines and try to figure shit out because I'm fine and I don't want any trouble with SAMCRO and the Mayans. There is enough mistrust going on with the Niners getting pissed about them selling to your husband." said Valerie.

"NO! JUST HUSH!" Diana was fighting her demons and she was on the verge of losing it. "Do you know what probably would end up happening? SAMCRO, MAYANS, and Niners having peace and talking out that shithead Clay!" said Diana.

"I'm over it! Another thing you know my fiance. He's your brother. He would shoot first and ask questions later and because of that he'll get a Mayhem vote for killing a club president. Hell the mother charter's president." said Valerie.

"It would never go through if you told everyone the truth about what that asshole did to you." said Diana.

"It would break my mom's heart and I cannot do that to her. Just please please please don't say anything to Marcus or Happy, or your mom and aunt. Just please." Valerie begged.

"I don't know if I can. Listen Marcus's sister dealt with the same thing with our stepdad and she ended up killing herself because the pain was too much. It hits too close to home." said Diana.

"I'll tell Happy and Mom eventually about Clay. Now isn't the time. Just please don't say anything to anyone. Please." Valerie begged as tears started falling.

"Come here sweetie." said Diana as she just embraced her brother's fiance as she was remembering a hurtful moment. "I won't say a thing. I see now how hard it is for you." she added.

* * *

Later on she was asleep in the master bedroom beside her fiance's sister and on the other side Marcus was asleep on the other side of her. It was an arrangment that went on every time Valerie stayed at the house. Marcus cared alot about the woman who was engaged to his wife's only sibling. Thus he looked out for her and would kill anyone who tried to hurt her.

Tessa cried for her night feeding so Valerie decided to take care of her. In a way it would help her since she was blaming herself for her baby nephew. Valerie felt she didn't fight hard enough. She should have screamed at the bus driver to just go. Hit the gas and go. Instead she was thrown off the bus and hit in the face by Jimmy before he once again took her nephew.

"Hey little one it's Aunt Val. Please don't cry sweetie I have some num num for you." she said as she poured ready to pour Simulac Advance into a bottle before sitting the infant on her lap and giving her the bottle.

"I love you just as much as Abel. I feel so bad because I lost him. I did everything that I could, and yet I came up short. I promise to protect you no matter what and, I'll be just a phone call away. Hopefully you know that your mom loves you so much. You came at the right time. Your mom had just lost your older brother and then you came. You saved her and gave your mom another chance to be a mom. I love my mom. She is my world. I have a major secret that only your mom, my brother, his girl Tara, his best friend Opie, and Opie's girl Lyla know. From the age of fourteen until I moved out at eighteen my stepfather Clay has been abusing me in a certain way. Because of everything it took me a long time to trust a man. Then I went off to college in Tacoma. I met your mommy's brother since his dorm was next to mine. It took alot for me to finally give him a shot and once I did I fell in love. Okay lets burp you." said Valerie as she burped the infant.

She had no idea that Marcus Alvarez was listening to the entire speech that Valerie Teller was giving her soon to be husband's niece. All he felt was rage when he heard what had happened to her. He made a decision out of rage, and had no idea what would happen in the next twenty four hours because of it.

* * *

 _Sixteen year old Valerie Teller was pulled from sleep by a new sensation that she never felt before. She felt a large tongue in a place that shouldn't be addressed. She felt all these new sensations that felt so good, but so wrong at the same time._

 _"You will figure out more when you turn eighteen sweetheart. Man you taste so fucking sweet."_

 _"Get off me!"_

 _"Don't say a fucking word to anyone. News flash I killed your dad and it's no problem for me to kill his offspring also."_

Valerie sat up in bed nearly screeching. She felt arms around her and she saw that both her fiance's sister and brother in law were embracing her.

"I'm sorry I had a bad dream." said Valerie.

"It's alright. Thanks for doing a couple of the night feedings. Believe me the extra rest is appreciated." said Diana as the phone went off. "Hello, well give us more notice dipshit! How's mom doing?"

"Oh boy sibling war." Valerie joked as she laid back.

"My lovely brother is on his way to get you. Oh do you have any extra money. Hate to ask, mom's perscriptions are getting out of hand at how pricy they are. Happy is doing it all. Marcus and I don't have that much. It's bullshit that perscriptions have to be so damn expensive." said Diana.

"I'll put off college for a semester or two, and send the money to mom. She's gonna be my mother in law and I want her to get well. You and Happy mean everything to one another and vice versa." said Valerie. Diana just hugged her.

Valerie made a decision to help her future mother in law and she didn't regret it at all. She loved Happy with everything in her and that included his sister, brother in law, mom, and aunt.

* * *

It was a few hours after Happy picked her up at his sister's house, and she was now at Half Sack's funeral. She overheard Kozik asking Clay about patching over to a smaller charter. She didn't know him well, but Happy considered him as his best friend so she was fine with it.

The Tig thing was a bit silly. Accident's happen, mistakes are made. Move on. Valerie ended up walking out with Tara after the wake when the shit hit the fan. A van came by and then opened fire on everyone. Kozik shoved her to the ground covering her with his body while Jax did the same to Tara. Seconds later David Hale was run down trying to stop the van.

Kozik helped her to her feet and embraced her in a brotherly manner while Jax went at the person who was in the van and proceeded to beat the shit out of him. Little did she know it was her fault because she was talking to Tessa and her father mad a decision in pure rage!

 **A/N: Season three! Enjoy!**


	27. Chapter 27

Valerie felt numb. Jax was taken into custody for beating the shit out of the shooter that was in the van that came by. David was run down, and someone's kid was killed. Thankfully that was all the catastrophies that had happened, but that was enough.

Though by a stroke of luck David had survived and was in a coma. They had no idea when he would wake up or if he will still be able to be the new Chief of Charming. Jacob was pissed and out for blood and blamed the SONS for it all.

Who the fuck were those assholes? She stood in her apartment that she had since she moved out at eighteen that she now shared with Happy. Her loving fiance. Valerie was broken out of her thoughts when she felt her fiance's strong hands on her shoulders gently pulling her to turn around and then toward him.

Passionatly he kissed her and drew her to him. Seconds later he was leading her to their king sized bed and gently laying her down. He took his time kissing and sucking all the way down while removing her clothing before he stripped down himself.

Happy entered Valerie more gently than ever before and proceeded to make love to her slowly and softly. It wasn't much that she could take since she came three times before Happy exploded inside of her.

"I love you Valerie Teller. Thank you." said Happy.

"For what?" Valerie asked.

"D told me that you gave up the last two semesters of college in order to help with Ma's medical bills. I love you Valerie Teller. You are the most selfless woman that i have ever met in my entire life, but since you were born into the life you are strong and tuff. It's the best of both world. I fucking love you so much." said Happy.

"I love you too. Though we messed up since we still have a couple more weeks before we could enjoy one another. Also I love your family." said Valerie.

"Why do you think I was way gentler than usual. I needed you and you needed me. You are so beautiful. I love you so much baby." said Happy kissing her as Valerie's phone rang. Grabbing it she answered it.

"Hello,"

"Baby how are you doing? How did it go at Half Sack's funeral?" Gemma asked on the other line.

"Some assholes came flying by in a van and one of them started shooting. Someone's kid got killed, Chucky got shot, and David Hale was run down. Thankfully he survived, but he is now in a coma and we have no ideal whether or not he will be paralyzed or whether or not he could take over as Uncle Wayne's successor." said Valerie.

"Oh baby I know how close you and David have always been. He has always gotten you." said Gemma.

"During my darkest time when I was with Weston David took me aside and called me out that some bullshit was going on and he flat out said that I shouldn't have broken up with the guy I met in college instead of that white hate asshole. I'd love to tell him that we are back together, but I have no idea how to talk to someone in a coma." said Valerie as Happy rubbed her back.

"Just talk to him like he is conscious. Believe it or not people and coma's can hear. Listen Tig is gesturing for me to get off the phone so I got to go." said Gemma.

"Arlight mom. I love you." said Valerie.

"Love you too." said Gemma as she ended the call. She as on her way to her dad's, and Tig wasn't really all that crazy about it.

"Hey we need to talk to Precious to see if her bounty hunter friend can help us out. Though she and Bobby are not doing well at all. Maybe she'll be inclined to give us the number for her friend." said Happy.

"I'll talk to her." said Valerie.

"Well we'll need to talk to Bobby also." said Happy.

"If he would just behave himself he wouldn't be in the dog house so much!" said Valerie as she began getting dressed in a pair of denim leggings with actual pockets along with riding boots and a red leather halter top. She left her hair down and followed Happy out into the main room.

"You have my permission to talk to her. Don't even start with me. It's a club thing and there is a chain of command." Happy told Valerie quietly. He didn't say shit about David because it was a personal issue and not a club thing. David was her friend and would never be anything more than that. Though talking to another Ol' Lady about a club issue put the Ol' Men in charge.

"Precious is about done with me and I suspect that she is more than friends with this bounty hunter." said Bobby.

"Bobby how about we go talk to her. I'll talk to her. I'll explain that my baby nephew was kidnapped and I did everything that I could to save him, but couldn't. Just trust me Robert." said Valerie putting a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Okay. Thanks." said Bobby as the group headed to Precious's salon. It was Valerie, Happy, Jax, and Valerie. Valerie riding with her old man. When the group arrived to the salon Precious wasn't very happy to see the group.

"Oh are you here to apologize to me for doing body shots off of what's her face in Indian Hills or about me catching you the night of your release head first in pussy? What's it gonna be? I'm trying my best here and you just cannot keep your tongue in your mouth and your tick in your pants. Oh I need money for albruteral. The insurance doesn't cover it." said Precious.

"I just have you some money and I sent some money to the insurance." said Bobby.

"DID YOU JUST TELL ME THE CHECK IS IN THE MAIL!" Precious shoved her husband. "ALL I ASK IF FOR YOU TO BE FAITHFUL TO ME AND PROVIDE FOR OUT CHILDREN! I'M BARELY MAKING IT WITH JUST THE SALON! FAT ASSHOLE!" she shoved her husband and hit him in the face.

"Whoa time out!" said Jax.

"Precious we need the number of your bounty hunter friend. My baby nephew was kidnapped and we need his help. I was there when it happened and did everything possible to try to save him, but I couldn't. Please Precious I'm begging you." said Valerie.

Precious knew that she couldn't take her marriage problems out on the young woman who had done nothing but help her over the years, who had a big heart, and was a genuion person.

"Okay here is his number and I'll call him and give him a heads up. Oh just to be clear we are nothing, but friends. I love my husband so much it's not even funny and I don't want my marriage to end. It's just a tough time right now." said Precious being real with everyone.

* * *

Valerie pulled her Tahoe into the parking lot at St. Thomas and parked. She was going to see David with hope that he would be talked out of his coma. Walking into the waiting room she saw his older brother Jacob.

"Hey Jake, is it okay if I see David?" she asked.

"Go ahead. He's always thought of you as a younger sister and a friend." said Jacob.

"Thanks." said Valerie giving Jacob a hug before walking into David's room. She saw how her brother called him Captain America. He was good looking. Though she saw more than that alot more.

Sitting on the bed beside him she kissed him on the forehead and hugged him. She looked over to the one female that hadn't left. Candy. She worked with him, went to school with him, and had fallen for him.

"Hey why don't you take a break and go get something to eat. I'll stay with him." said Valerie.

"I love him. I just have no idea on how to tell him." said Candy.

"Just tell him. Life is too short." said Valerie as Candy looked at her ring.

"You're engaged!" Candy asked with inthusiastim!

"College! His dorm was next to mine and we just clicked and we are more in love with one another each day. We had a rough patch when i wasn't myself, but we got through it." said Valerie. Candy just embraced her and walked out needing a few minutes to herself.

"Hey David it's Val. Listen you need to pull through this shit! I don't know anyone who would be the best to take over for Uncle Wayne. You are true to yourself like Uncle Wayne is. I'm back with the man that I met in college. Lyla helped me out and so did his sister and brother in law. We are now engaged." said Valerie.

Valerie wiped tears from her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. She loved him like a big brother. "Dammit you need to pull through this. You have so much to live for besides taking over for my uncle. Candy loves you. Yes that sweet blond bombshell from highschool that works for you loves you. You have so much to live for. So fucking much. Okay only five people know about my deepest darkest secret so I'm telling you. The reason I moved out at eighteen was because I was abused by my asshole stepfather. Only my fiance's sister, my brother Jax, his Ol' Lady Tara, Opie, and his Ol' Lady/wife Lyla know this."

There was nothing so once Candy and Jacob came back Valerie hugged them both and left. She was tired and was ready to head home and take a nap.

 **A/N: I wanted Hale to live. He's a good guy. Enjoy!**


	28. Chapter 28

"Clay abused you?" Valerie Teller stopped in mid speech looking at Candy. The girl that had gone to school with both Jax and David and had over heard her confess a majore secret.

"Fuck!" Valerie muttered under her breath. "Candy please forget what you overheard. It's in the past. I've moved on and I'm engaged so lets just drop it."she said.

"Okay I'll keep it to myself. Though you can tell me anything, and I won't judge." said Candy.

"That prick is the reason I moved out and got my own apartment as soon as I was legal. Though it's a family problem that we'll deal with." said Valerie. The pretty blond police officer walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm alright. I'm tougher than I look."

"My dad abused me. Hell he said that I would know Monty so well that no one but Monty would be able to give me an orgasm. Ever since I was fourteen he touched me, abused me. Thank you for saving Tristen that time. That clown would have raped her or the both of you if you hadn't stepped in that time. " said Candy.

"Candy the club isn't bad like people like to say it is. It protects this town and women from assholes like that. Though Clay is running out of time. He's a douchebag and will eventually go down." said Lyida.

"I have to do my job. After overhearing that shit!"

"I'll deny it. Your word against mine. Now come on Candy please don't say anything."

"Alright I promise that I wont, but you need to get it taken care of legally or it will eat you up, and shit on every relationship that you have. You haven't told your fiance yet have you?" Candy asked.

"I don't wnat my fiancei in jail for murder so I'm not telling him shit!" said Valerie. She left the hospital and cussed loudly under her breath. This wasthe last thing she fucking needed at the moment. She was broken out of her thoughts by her cell ringing. Looking at the caller id it was a prepay. "Hello,"

"Hey Val are you up for bartending and waitressing tonight for the Chinese? We are trying to get some cash and guns so they are having a party and want high class American porn girls and well all the CaraCara girls jumped right on it, but we just need a waitress slash bartender. Could you please help us out sis? We need to find Abel." Jax pleaded on the other line.

"Okay what am I wearing since it's a porn themed party and two what does Happy think about it?" Valerie asked.

"I asked him before I asked you and I was thinking that maybe you could pull of Daisy Duke from the Dukes of Hazzard. For a costume. Hey it's cute and it's covering." said Jax.

"Okay I'll be there and I'm not going to say I better get paid for this because I want to find my nephew and bring him home. I fought so hard to keep him from getting kidnapped and I feel like a fucking failiure to him. So dressing up like Daisy Duke is no fucking big deal to me as long as I don't have to do anything besides flirt and serve food and drinks." said Valerie.

"That's all you will have to do." said Jax. He felt guitly. Tara had gone to Oregon to help his mom, after he told her not to, and now his baby sister confessed that she felt like a failure for not doing what she could to save Abel. Both Tara and Valerie did whatever they could, but it just wasn't enough. It was that fucking bitch Stahl that set it all in motion. Just like what happened with Donna. It was all Stahl.

* * *

She had spoken to her mother on her way to her 'job' it appeared that there was fight and the caretaker was killed, her grandfather with awol and Tig was once again the one to save the day by hiring the cleaner Bachman to take care of it.

When Valerie go to the resturaunt she was treated with nothing but respect. She to drink and food orders and talked to everyone, and even though she was wearing short jean shorts and everything that needed to be covered was, she wasn't grouped or anything.

Easy gig. SAMCRO got what they wanted, and the Chinese whas happy with the high end pussy. Hell Valerie had made over two hundred in tips and the night was still young. She saw her brother and stepfather walk in. Shaking her head she had no idea how that would go. Valerie decided to put the fued and the hatred for her stepfather away for now. They needed to find Abel and they woul do better united than fighting and at each other's throats. So she looked the other way at her brother and stepdfather.

Happy and Diana where up in Backersfield seeing what was going on with their mom and baby Tessa was with them. Suddenly she was pushed out of her thoughts. Opie saw Lyla in the room with other men doing movies. Something just snapped in him as he got up and walked through the door.

"SHIT!" Jax yelled as he went to stop him, but Opie had lost it and beat the shit out a lot of people. Opie was led out and Clay, Jax and Lyda were face to face with Henry Linn.

"Man when you guys through a party it's all out. Though between the two of us I cannot give you the guns or the cash. Sorry." said Henry.

"Keep my payment and let them have at least the cash." Lydia put in.

"I'm sorry I can't do that." said Henry.

"Then don't fucking pay me!" Valerie was so mad and upset she stalked out to her car before gunning the engine and heading back to her apartment.

* * *

Later on she was back at the SAMCRO clubhouse downing shot after shot. Her mother was in Oregon on the run and she had no fucking idea where Abel was. Shit was so fucked up. Opie messed up a deal that could help them find Abel.

"Hey guys you have to see this!" Juice said looking at his laptop. Everyone, including Valerie came over and took a look. Cameron Hayes was dead in Irland.

"Fuck!" Tig said.

"So where's Abel?" Juice asked.

"Irland. I fucking know that someone over there is lying. I feel it in my gut that that is where my baby nephew is at!" said Valerie.

"No we was told, that the boy wasn't there. He has to be in Canada." said Juice.

"WELL SOMEONE IS FUCKING LYING!" Val exploded.

"I think it's time for you to go home and get some rest." said Jax.

"Jax." said Valerie.

"Now." said Jax as he led her out of the bar room and down the hall to her apartment. "You need to stop and learn you place. Good night!" Jax flung her into her apartment.

"What the fuck man?" Happy growled.

"Your ol' lady needs to learn her place and learn her place fast!" said Jax.

"Jackson that's not you. I get that you are stressed out about Abel, but taking shit out on Tara and your sister won't help anything." said Opie.

"Says the guy who went all Rambo on a porn party." Jax fired back at his best friend. "Shit" he said. "You want to get your old lady out of her day job, and I want my old lady to stay in hers. No wonder I was an asshole to Valerie." he said sitting down.

"Since it was a brother sister scuffle, and you are not yourself because you are worried about Abel I'll let it go this time. Though you ever put your hands on my ol lady again and I'll take your ass to the ring." said Happy.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy!**


	29. Chapter 29

Valerie had cried herself to sleep the night before. Her brother had never behaved that way toward her before. They had a close brother sister relationship. And to have him drag her to her apartment, and then tell her to learn her place, well that wasn't the Jax Teller she knew.

Valerie knew that it was all the stress about Abel and he wasn't himself. Fuck Valerie was barely hanging on and if not for taking care of her future mother in law, and keeping her fiance's sister informed to what's going on, well Valerie would have had a breakdown herself.

One thing she felt in her gut was that Abel was in Belfast and not Vancoover. Now she just had to convince her brother of that.

Happy was a godsend. When he came to their apartment that night he held her all night long and then that morning the two made love. Okay it wasn't time yet according to the doctor, but they needed that connection. Besides Happy was so gentle that all Valerie felt was love and pleasure.

Now mid morning she was sitting at her desk looking over her laptop and papers of medical bills while on the phone with her future sister in law.

"D' these fucking prices for perscriptions just boggles the mind. It's like these companies care more about making top dollar than patients being able to use them to help them get well. It's a fucking beauaccracy." Valerie ranted.

Happy just sat next to her listening to the conversation she was having with his sister while looking at the papers for the bills.

"Your aunt does plenty, but it's hard for her to pay for her morgage and other bills since she has to cut out of work sometimes to see your mom at the home. I'm putting my last to semesters off of college in order to help pay for the medical bills, but even now it's fucking breaking us. Now don't say anything about pitching in. You and Marc have your own family to take care of. Happy and I got this. We'll figure it out. I just can't believe how fucking expensive this shit it." Valerie went on.

Happy just lost it and started cracking up. His fiance wasn't being shy about dropping F-bomb after F-bomb while on the phone with his slightly older sister.

"Hang on a minute Diana. Happy if you don't stop fucking laughing at me I'll eat your balls from breakfast!"

In Oakland Diana Alvarez sat down on the couch and just fell apart laughing. That was all it took to completly lose it. Yes the stress was at a all time high, but the laughter felt good.

"What in the world?" Marcus Alvarez, the National President of the Mayans MC, asked coming in.

"I'm talking to my brother's fiance on the phone about our mom and she just told my brother in not so many words that if he didn't stop laughing at her she would eat his ball's for breakfast." said Diana. Marcus cracked up. It was kind of glum. He was trying to do a patch over, but these stupid pricks weren't making the cutt.

"On that note I gotta go." said Marcus leaving.

Back in Valerie's apartment she and her fiance's sister ended the call and Valerie leaned into her fiance and passionatly kissed him. "I love you Happy." she said.

"I love you too. Listen we got to talk to Clay about getting an advance since the meds are breaking us." said Happy.

"Okay just tell me when and I'll be there with you." said Valerie. She decided that she would squash everything and focus on getting her future mother in law well and Abel back. The past bullshit was just that. The past. The family needed to come together. Both sides at that.

"Okay I'll let you know." said Happy as there was a knock at their door. Going to it he opened it up. "Hey Jax." he said.

"Hey Happy. Is it alright if I talk to my sister. Like you called me out last night, Opie too, I was a dick and I want to apologize. We've always had a close relationship, and I don't want that to end." said Jax.

"Okay remember what I said to you last night. Do it again and I'm taking your ass to the ring." said Happy as he left the apartment.

"Oh are you still on your douche factor?" Valerie asked still pissed at her older brother. Jax winched.

"Look I'm sorry I flipped out on you last night and took my anger out on you. I'm worried about my son, and I'm just all over the place right now." said Jax.

"I get it. I'm in a fucked up place too. I tried everything I could do to save him, but I ended up getting knocked out in front of Happy's sister and brother in law's record store. I'm wishing I would have just stolen a car instead of getting on a bus. I wish I would have had my gun cause I would have shot Cameron. I wish." Jax stopped her then and embraced his baby sister.

"You did everything in your power to save him. Stop blamming yourself. It's all Stalh's fault. Just like with Donna Stahl put shit in motion and she did it again with Abel being collateral damage." said Jax.

"I so hate that bitch!" Valerie said as she hugged her brother. The fight the night before was forgotten and he apologized. Valerie wanted to bring up her gut feeling again, but she didn't want another fight with her big brother.

* * *

Later that morning Valerie was with Happy when he went to Clay. "Hey Clay can we talk to you for a minute?" Happy asked.

"What's up guys?" Clay asked as Piney and Bobby were right by them.

"You know my ma is in a home and she is real sick and I'm paying for all of her bills, but the meds are breaking me." said Happy.

"I got a friend who's a dealer near Rogue River. It's the only way I can get my Emphysema medicine since the VA doesn't cover it and I can't afford the cost. I can set you up if you want. We can ride out tomorrow." said Piney.

"Does your dealer have Albuterol?" Bobby asked.

"Your little one with Precious?" Valerie asked as Bobby nodded.

"Oh might as well make it a party. Go on and meet us at Nate Maddoc's place and from there we'll take Gemma and head to Vancover." said Clay.

"I'm would it be okay, as long as he doesn't mind, if I rode up with Happy to get the medication and then hitch a ride back with Tara?" Valerie asked.

"It's safe enough for Valerie to go Clay." said Piney knowinge his dealer well.

"Alright we meet at Nate's afterwards and then head up to Vancover." said Clay. Bobby Munson was feeling several emotions in him. One maybe he will be able to set things right with his wife if he can get the medication. Second Eureka. Looking at Piney's God Daughter he knew that she would be heartbroken if she ever found out about Eureka. Even though it was during a time they weren't together. She was with Weston, it still would hurt alot.

"Thanks for being there for me and then asking if you can come with. It means a lot to me." said Happy.

"I love your family and of course I would be there for you in anyway I can." said Valerie. That night they made love again in their apartment. Happy loved Valerie so much it wasn't even funny, and seeing how she embraced his family made him fall even more. That morning when he came back to their apartment after church and walking in and seeing his fiance on the phone with all the paperwork about his mom and the bills and the medical shit in front of her while she was on the phone with his sister just made him all that more in love. She embraced his family and even put off college to help with the bigger bills. Valerie Teller was all that Happy Lowman needed.

* * *

The next morning Valerie was feeling so free being on the back of her fiance's bike. She forgot how much she enjoyed riding until she was with her fiance, Uncle Piney, and Uncle Bobby, along with her brother, Juice, and Clay on the trip to Oregon.

They got to a point where they seperated and it was just Happy, Bobby, and Piney. Getting to the cabin that was off the map they saw a bronco sitting there and heard gunshots.

"You got your gun babe?" Happy asked.

"Yes. I was told that I would never know when I would need it and always be prepared." said Valerie.

"Good girl." said Happy as the four crept up the drive and let themselves into the house as gunfire rained down.

"Come on!" Piney said picking up his dealer and leading her into another room.

"What the hell is going on?" Bobby asked.

"Who are those guys?" Piney asked

"Local peckerwoods. They run all the crank up here and now they want to get into the script dope business." the Honey said.

"Oh Honey I want you to meet my God Daughter Valerie and her fIance Happy, and my brother Bobby." said Piney.

"Nice to meet you both." said Honey as Happy nodded as he pulled out his cell phone and tried to call for back up.

"No signal." he said.

"Lady we'll let you go. All we want is the scripts." one of the men called.

"No fuck that! TELL US WHERE THE DRUGS ARE OR WE'LL TEAR THIS WHOLE PLACE APART!" another one yelled

"SUCK MY ASS YOU INBRED PUDDLE OF PISS!" Honey yelled.

"You go!" Valerie said in awe and approval.

"Come on." said Honey as she lead them into a room and then into another room where there was a hidden passage way. Letting them in she added. "There is over three million of scripts in here." she said as Happy grabbed the landline and called Rogue River and then Clay.

"Lady listen all we want is the scripts. We'll let your friends take what they want and leave as long as you give us the rest!" One of the peckerwoods called.

"You guys with the patches we have no beef with you. No need getting your head's blown off over some hippy drugger so here's the deal. Take what you came for. All you want. One the house. You just walk away. We both win. What do you think?" their leader put in.

"Ninety percent of her stuff goes to Hospices and Clinics." said Piney. Happy and Valerie looked at one another before sharing a look with Bobby and Piney. Their answer was set in stone when they all started firing their guns. Though the peckerwoods broke in and then took the entire group hostage.

As they were walking them out Jax, Clay, Tig, and Juice came rolling up as the others were held hostage.

"Hey assholes we got your boys and two pretty ladies. You put your guns down or granpa gets his head blown off." the lead peckerwood said.

"This ain't the way to handle it." said Clay.

"DO IT! NOW!" the head yelled. Suddenly Rogue River showed up and flanked everyone from all angles.

"Should I call for more back up? Your move Festor?" said Clay.

"Shit!" the lead peckerwood muttered as they all put down their guns. "Why in the hell are you doing this?" he asked Piney. Once Valerie was free she ran to Happy who embraced her with a passionate kiss on the lips in front of everyone not giving a damn what they thought.

Valerie had to laugh when Piney hit the asshole over the head with his gun and then said cause they're the good guys!. She loved Piney like a second father she smiled as they saw everything else that the assholes hit. Nothing that Honey wanted, but some stuff with street value. Though seeing Bobby happy to get Precious to maybe forgive him was something.

Clay was going to sell the stuff on the streets which didn't really suit her, but money is money. When Honey carried a larger box over to her fiance she let some tears fall.

"For your mom." Honey said.

"Thank you" said Happy smiling as Valerie embraced him as he cried a bit into her shoulder.

"Thank so much Honey. You have no idea how much this means to my fiance and his family." said Valerie crying some as Honey hugged her.

"You are a too sweet of a woman with a good head on her shoulder. I can sense you have some past shit still affecting you. Here you go. Sometimes we all need a Xanex." said Honey.

Honey then walked over to Piney. Piney embraced her and said, "If you need anything Rogue River SOA is only twenty minutes away." Honey just wiped his cheek and kissed him as whistles and catcalls rang out.

"Take care of Uncle Piney. He's like my dad." said Valerie. "He needs someone like you." she added.

"I'll be fine." said Honey.

"I know," said Piney as the cat calls still came out.

"Knock it off!" said Honey to everyone else.

* * *

The group pulled up to the nursing home that Nate Maddoc was at to regroup. Though they were not prepared for the news Tara had for them. Jax was the first person who said something.

"What happened?" asked Jax

"She just took off!" Tara called.

"What do you mean she just took off?' Clay asked.

"I went inside to check in Nate, but when I came back Gemma and the care were gone." said Tara.

"Did she say anything?" Clay asked walking up to her as Valerie was beside herself trying to figure out what was up with her mom.

"She was crying when I left her. Nate was begging her to take her home. Broke her heart." said Tara. Happy just hugged Valerie as she was trying to piece shit together.

"Jesus she went home!" Jax started. "She went to see her family!" said Jax.

"Fuck!" said Valerie realizing shit as she looked at Clay.

"Abel." was all Clay said as they all mounted up. Tara with Jax and Val with Happy.

Valerie could barely stop the tears from coming down. Fuck she should have figured out shit sooner, but that didnt' happen. Thankfully Happy was supportive as the group headed back to Charming.

When they pulled into the lot Gemma collapseped.

"MOM!" Valerie screamed!"

 **A/N: Gemma is back in Charming and things are about to heat up! Enjoy!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Okay to bring some quetions about Eureka. Well remember after Tig was rescued and the party after. Happy was making out with some blond sweetbutt. Just before Clay told Jax that if he ever brought up Donna again he would kill him. That's what Bobby was thinking about. He loved Valerie like a daughter and the thing with not only Happy, but her brother and stepfather would really hurt her. Even though she wasn't herself and was with Weston.**

* * *

Valerie and Tara walked into her mother's hospital room. Jax, and Clay were already there and Valerie sat down beside her mom.

"So what happened?" Jax asked.

"Bad arethmia. She is on pills, but I'm guessing she hasn't been taking them." said Tara.

"Really mom?" Valerie asked annoyed. Her mom was her world since her dad died when she was five, and it would kill her if anything happned to her.

"Makes my feet swell up so that makes it hard to get into my boots." said Gemma.

"Fashion before health. That's my girl." said Clay.

"I'm sorry, but I'm hoping that my one parent is around long enough to see grandchildren from Jax and I be born." Valerie said in a snarky tone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm just stressed." she added.

"Do you know what did it? Don't sneak out Tara. You're in trouble too and so is Jax, Valerie, and Clay." said Gemma.

"Oh you know about Abel. Listen don't jump on Val and Tara. Clay and I decided that it would be best if you didn't know because you were on the lam and didn't need to get stressed out anymore than necessary. Though we found him in Vancoover. We are heading out in a couple of days." said Jax.

"He's not in Vancoover. He's in Belfast. Before I collapsed I got a call from Moureen Ashby who is also Cameron Haye's cousin. She has been taking care of him." said Gemma.

"Who...?" Valerie started.

"Is Maureen Ashby?" Jax continued.

"Lee Mcgee's Ol' Lady. President of SAMBEL." said Clay. "Though he said that he wasn't there. O'Niel said that the baby didn't come with Cameron Hayes. There was no baby." he added.

"Jax when I saw that photo of Haye's dead I told you that Abel was in Belfast. I felt it in my gut, but you dismissed me because I'm a woman and that I had been drinking. Then you had to forcefully drag me home and shove me into my apartment." Valerie snapped.

"Someone is fucking lying! I want to know where my grandson is. Get Moureen to call me back. Jackson don't ever manhandle your sister again. She was just trying to help. She loves that baby as much as I do and she fought with everything she had when he was taken to save him." Gemma told his son.

"Tara did what she could also." said Valerie sticking of for her brother's Ol' Lady.

"She's not a mother so she doesn't get it. You fought and fought until you couldn't. Tara didn't even do that." said Gemma. Valerie threw her hands up in frustration.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH TARA!" Valerie exploded a bit losing her temper. She loved her mom dearly, but she wasn't perfect and she had a daughter breaking point where she lashed out. "She did what she could! She could have been killed with Half Sack, but thankfully she was tied up!"

"Sorry I just don't think she's built for this life like we are. Anyway I'll try to give her the benefit of the doubt. Though whenever they boys go to Irland I want you on that plane with them. Abel will need someone he knows and you are the best person for the job, plus you don't have a record." said Gemma.

"Oh believe me once I found out where my baby nephew was I made up my mind that I was going. I don't give a damn what Jax, Clay, or my wonderful fiance has to say about this. I'm going!" said Valerie.

"I love you Valerie Teller." said Gemma.

"I love you to mom." Valerie said. Somehow she had a feeling that this was her mom saying goodby. She was going to make a deal and get jail time. Her brother and fiance were about to get jail time. She remembered back on her last goodby in the hospital. Her dad when she was five years old.

~Flashback~

"Valerie." John whispered.

"Hey daddy. I know that you are hurt, but please get better. I love you!" Five year old Valerie Teller pleaded.

"I'm so sorry I forgot about my kids. I made some mistakes. Sweetheart you are my second baby girl and I love you. I should have tried to make things work. Listen your brother will protect you no matter what. I never should have walked away from my family after your older brother, but I was messed up. I love you. You are my youngest, my baby girl. Get away from this life of chaos. I don't want that for you or Jax." John said before he was unconsious again.

~End Flashback~

"Valerie. Hey Valerie." Gemma was trying to get her attention. It appeared that her youngest had just zoned out and she was wondering what was going on with that.

"I need some air." said Valerie walking out. She figured out Maureen all because of the flashback and knew she had an older half sister. Plus her dad didn't want this life for her. She was considering just leaving and never looking back. Everything was once again hitting her hard.

"Fucking piss ant! I'm gonna kill that fucking fuck!" Valerie heard cursing. She figured her mom was giving her space because she had figured out what happened in Belfast.

"What happened?" Valerie asked.

"Fucking chicken man jumped me and took my cut all because he is with the Calevaries." Juice said. Her late father's word were in her head. Leave now or stick around and see what happens next. Feeling tired she decided just to go back to her apartment and take a nap for a few hours. She was just spent.

Before Valerie left she hugged the geeky guy. "You'll get it back. Don't let shit bring you down. Sounds like Chicken Man was nothing, but a bully looking to get ahead in his pathedic life." she told Juice.

"Thanks sissy. Love you." said Juice. Even though Juice was older he had that younger brother vibe and appeal. Even though he was older Valerie considered Juice a younger brother.

"Love you too Juicy." said Valerie as she left.

* * *

When Valerie walked into her apartment she took everything off, and then put on a pair of short cotton shorts and a sports bra before crawling into her king sized bed and, she ended up falling asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

Several hours later she heard shouting. "CHARMING POLICE! HANDS IN THE AIR!" Valerie as thrown out of her apartment as the entire clubhouse and all the apartments and dorms were raided.

Valerie had no idea what was going on. She was thankful that the apartment was clean.

"The place is clean sir. No pharmacuticals." Candy Elgee commented to another Charming officer as they all leflt.

"Who fucking called the cops? Someone said that we had drugs, which we fucking don't?" Jax snapped. He had to play innocent and not give anything away.

"Unser should have warned us! He's dead to us! Dead!" Clay ranted.

"Sis!" Jax tossed a SAMCRO T-shirt toward his baby sister. The shorts were fine to wonder around the clubhouse and even just right outside, but she needed to cover up since she was just wearing a sports bra.

"Sorry with everything going on I needed to catch some zzzzz's. Never thougt I would be jerked out of my apartment and my bed." said Valerie.

"Someone fucking spilled the beans, and I bet it as Tara's doctor." said Jax.

"Okay calm your shit before you blame the wrong person. Jackson I know in my heart that Tara would never go to someone for something like this if she didn't trust them and second I know tha she would never rat. Run yes, rat no." said Valerie.

"Well we need to deal with that asshat that shot at us at Sack's funeral." said Jax.

"Cyanide. Insert it and he'll go quickly and nothing will show up right away unless someone suspect foul play." said Valerie.

"How do you know this shit?" Tig asked.

"Do you know who my fiance is? I learn shit. Oh I have to go. D' has a meeting. My sweetheart of a future sister in law who has been there for me through my rougest times needs me right now. She is about to land a major real estate account and with her husband working overtime to deal with shit she needs someone to watch Tessa for a couple hours." said Valerie.

"Drive safe and call me when you get there." said Jax. He also was about to abduct the H from the Mayans that the Calvarian assholes were transporting. Hopefull his sister wouldn't get caught in the crosshairs, but knowing how close Happy and his sister were that nothing that went on between the Mayans and the Sons would touch them since they were family, and innocents.

"Love you big brother. Oh by the way I'm going to Belfast. I'll be heading back to my apartment late tonight." said Valerie.

"I don't like you driving so late. Stay the night at D's please." said Jax.

"So you can run off to Belfast without me. Not gonna happen. Beside's I'm packing heat. I'm going with you to get my nephew, yoru son back. I dare you to try and stop me. If I'll fly commercial!" said Valerie. "Besides Mom wants me there." she added.

* * *

Diana had scored big time when she was partnered up with Pope Industries. She was now able to sell mulit million dollar homes. She was feeling great and accomplished and couldn't wait to tell Marcus and Valerie. Walking into her house she saw that Valerie was cuddling and giving Tessa her bottle.

"I got the deal! Pope Reality and Pope Industries hired me to sell multi million dollar homes. I did it! My husband loves his club and I love my real estate and the club. I reached the top of the food chain in Oakland! I'm so happy it's not even funny!" said Diana.

"Well I'm happy for you. You do everything for your husband and your family, but you have to do something for yourself too, and real estate is what you are good at. For me it's fitness and owning my own business. Right now I'm putting college off to help with Happy, and your mom's medical bills. You two are about to be my family. Happy and I are engaged." said Valerie.

"I can do more with this new gig with multi million dollar homes. You don't have to put off college to help." said Diana.

"It's two semesters and I'm done. Though with working at the garage and helping Lumpy at his gym I'm getting all my credits." said Valerie as she burped her niece. She loved Happy's family so much and she couldn't help, but to cuddle Tessa everytime she was at her fiance's sister's place. "Oh I need to get going." she said handing the baby over.

"It's late. Why not just stay?" Diana asked.

"If I stay they'll leave me. We found Abel. He's in Belfast and I'm damn sure not going to let them go without me. Abel and Tessa know me and love me. I'm the only one for this." said Valerie.

"You're not driving back to Charming at eleven at night. You're staying. Don't forget I own this town, and if you leave my guys will be all over you before you can even hit the freeway." said Marcus.

"Before you say you have nothing to wear you can borrow some of my clothes. You should know by now how protective my husband is." said Diana.

"He saved me after failing to save Abel from Cameron." Valerie said with a sad look on her face.

"Here have a glass of wine. Trust me my brother won't leave you." said Diana.

"Speaking of I need to call him." said Valerie dialing a number.

"Yea." Happy said.

"I won't make it home tonight. I am at your sister's. I babysat Tessa while she had a big meeting and now it's late and Marcus won't let me drive home this late. He even threatened it's his town and his guys would be on me before I even reached the freeway." said Valerie.

"That's why I trust my family way more than fucking Clay. He's untrustworthy and dangerous and I can't say shit on the subject. He's in a freaky ass mood. I'm glad you are safe at my sisters's. I love you." said Happy.

"Love you too." said Valerie as she hung up.

"Clay is evil. Don't trust him. You should know more than anyone. Have you told Happy yet?" Diana asked.

"I'm afraid of him meeting the reaper. Jax knows, and I told David while he's in a coma and Candy overheard. Also Lyla, Opie, and Tara know." said Valerie.

"No matter what you will always be safe here. If shit goes down and my brother in law cannot help or stop it I'll take care of you. Your my wife's brother's fiance making you her sister and in this culture familia and that means something." said Marcus.

"Thanks guys." said Valerie feeling exhausted. Once again she crashed in the usual spot in the master bedroom.

 **A/N: Valerie is not pregnant. She is just exahusted and overwelmed. Enjoy!**


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning Valerie pulled into the lot at the same time Tara did. It amazed her how well she could sleep at her fiance's sister's place, even though she shared the Emperial Sized King with her fiance's sister and her husband, she had the best night's rest ever.

Hell her own plane king sized bed was comfortable, but it seemed when it was all hitting the fan, she was more relaxed, and felt a hell of alot safer at D's.

"Where's Jax? He didnt' come home last night." said Tara.

"I spent the night at my fiance's sister's so I have no idea whats going on. Marc refused to let me drive home late." said Valerie.

"Oh Jax left already Tara. Hi Valerie." said Opie.

"He's full of shit Tara. Lets go." said Valerie as the two women headed down the hall to Jax's dorm.

"Please don't go back there. Tara. Valerie what the hell?" Opie chastised.

"Oh shut up." Valerie fired back. "Quit thinking with your dicks!" she added as the two women busted in.

"Jax." said Tara. Jax just laid there. Valerie crossed her arms and gave her brother a look that would have killed him if looks could kill. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Ima Tate came out wearing one of Jax's tshirts.

"Goodmorning." she said. Tara ran off she was so heartbroken.

"Tara I'm sorry." said Opie as Tara ran out. Meanwhile Valerie hauled off and punched her brother right in the face.

"You have a girl who loves you desptie all the shit that we were born into, and yet you try to throw it away for this skanky ass bitch. You make me sick! Asshole!" Valerie snapped as she stalked down the hall stopping at Opie and Lyla as Tara stormed out.

"Should I go talk to her?" Lyla asked referring to Tara.

"No, what you can do is get that porn bitch out of our clubhouse." Opie snapped.

"This is not my fault. You can't be blaming this on me." said Lyla

"Well maybe if you didn't eat pussy for a living you would have a better set of friends." Opie snarled before Valerie punched him also.

"Lyla didn't tell Ima and to sleep with Jax. Ima is just a slut and Jax is a dumbass! FUCKING MEN! I'M GOING HOME TO GET A SHOWER AND PACK MY BAG FOR BELFAST! DOUCHEBAG MEN!" she exploded. Meanwhile Jax told Ima to get out and when Ima left Jex jumped in the shower. He was going to have it out with his sister for punching him in the face.

When Jax got out of the shower Opie was sitting on his bed. "Don't even say it man. I'm trying to push her away. I mean we are about to go inside, and I'm trying to figure out how to get my son back and I blamed her. Tara is better than this."

"I tried to get Donna to divorce me when I went insde. Tried to pull a dick move like that and push her away." said Opie.

"Well how about we figure out our dicks when we get back. Meanwhile I'm gonna kick in my sister's door and have a round with her for hitting me." said Jax.

Meanwhile Valerie unlocked the door to her apartment and locked it again walking inside. Getting into her fiance's stash of Jack Daniel she poured a tumbler and put some ice in it from the mini fridge. Taking a drink she laid her backpack down on her kingsized bed and then went into the shower.

Getting out fifteen minutes later she dried off and kept her towel around her and a towel on her hair and began packing. She had laid out a pair of grey washed jeans, a grey and white tank top, and a grey leather jacket with grey sued booties to wear for that day. Then she packed for Belfast. She was broken out of her thoughts when her door was kicked in. This time instead of the cops it was her brother.

"WHAT THE FUCK JACKSON!" Valerie yelled.

"What the fuck was that about hitting me?" Jax fired back.

"You had it coming asshole! Tara is a great woman and you are being stupid trying to push her away. Ima is just a skank who doesn't care about you at all. She just wants you for your dick and your status as Vice President!" Valerie snapped.

"Oh so I guess you are just using Happy for his dick and his status as the Tacoma Killer right? I mean all you bitches are the same!" Jax ducked his head as one of her red six inch heeled ankle booties came sailing at his head. Though even though Jax had been lucky someone else got hit in the face.

"OW! SON OF A BITCH! NOT FUNNY TIG!" Kozik yelled as Tig was laughing in the background.

"It's almost time for church guys. Break it up. Looks like it hurt Kozy!" Tig taunted.

"FUCK OFF TIG!" Kozik yelled.

"Jax get out and go get ready for church. I'm hella pissed at you right now, and I need to get dressed." said Valerie.

"I'm sorry what I said Val. I was just pissed that you punched me." said Jax.

"Yea I'm sorry I punched you, but you pissed me off with what you did to Tara. She fucking loves you and your dumbass is pushing her away because you are a fucking coward. Now get out so you can get dressed. Oh by the way you are going to pay for fixing my door since your dumbass kicked it in." said Valerie. Jax just nodded and left.

Jax walked into the chapel and took his seat at Clay's left as Tigg was at his right. "So what happend to you?" Juice asked.

"Well my sister and I had words and I kicked her door in. She's making me pay for it." said Jax.

"And she hit me with a boot. I guess she was aiming it at you." said Kozik.

"Dumbass." Tig said laughing.

"Alright alright. Lets get this shit done. We are leaving today. First of all we are voting in three hangarounds to be prospects. Though one won't make it because I dont' think he has what it takes. My vote yea." said Clay.

There were yeas all around and Tig opened the door letting them in. "Alright boys the easy part is over." said Chibs.

"I get it man." the would be wash out commented.

"SHUTUP! Jax yelled. "You don't say anything unless a member tells you to." he continues.

"Prospect period ends in a minimum of one year from today." Tig added.

"Dues are seventy five bucks a month. Due on the the first." said Bobby.

"Welcome, and don't get yourselve's killed." said Clay.

"Now get out of here." said Opie as they all walked out.

"AND SHUT THE DOOR!" all the members yelled at the same time. The fat one immediatly shut the door as all the members cracked up laughing remembering their prospect period. Now it was their turn.

"Okay I got two requests for transfer. One from Tacoma and one from the Nomads. Kozik and Happy both wanna be apart of SAMCRO. I know that Happy has a personal stance as to why. His fiance, his mother, his sister, and his aunt. Kozik said he wanted to be in a smaller charter. Just wanna say for me both these guys would make welcome additions, and to be honest we need ya. So lets vote it." Clay started.

Meanwhile in the main bar area Valerie had gotten dressed and walked in. Seeing the three prospects she grinned. "So I see you made the cut. Though let me warn you they will seem easy, but it's myself and my mom you have to please, and we are no walk in the park." she taunted.

"What can I get you Miss Teller?" Phil asked shaking a bit.

"Oh a boy with manners. Thats so sweet. Give me a Miller Light with a shot of Jack please." said Valerie as the chapel doors were flung open. Seeing that her fiance was patched in she walked over to him hugging him and then proceeded to give him a passionate kiss. "I'm so happy for you. I love you." she said.

"I love you too." said Happy kissing her as he celebrated with is brothers before the whole Tig Kozik thing got addressed.

"Come on guys hurry your asses!" said Tig to the prospects about getting the members drinks to celebrate.

"Sorry man I though he was on board." said Clay to Kozik.

"Whatever." Kozik muttered.

"You just stick around, you understand?" asked Clay.

"Yea Tig just wants to show you how big his dick is." said Jax. We'll vote again in a couple weeks. You'll be SAMCRO." said Jax.

"Yea." said Kozik. "I'm gonna start the healing." he said as he walked over to Tig and hit him in the back.

"You son of a bitch." said Tig.

"No fun getting sucker punched is it?" Kozik fired back. Jax and Clay were like okay lets get it on. Valerie was leaning against the bar and Happy had one arm around her and a beer in the other hand.

"NO ITS NOT!" Tig yelled attacked Kozik and the fight was on. Juice was moving things out of the way as the two continued to throw punches and insults. All the members, even Valerie, were cheering and jeering about the fight.

"Should we do anything?" Phil asked Jax. Poor guy was trying to figure out his place and how to prospect.

"Yea get some brooms. We got a lot of shit to clean up." said Jax.

Happy pulled his fiance, the love of his life closer to him resting a hand on her boob as he watched the fight. "Don't dance man! Hit em!" he called. It was a crazy fight. Finally Chibs and Bobby broke them up and they had to hug it out. Clay then got the call from his wife. She was going to Belfast also.

 **A/N: Enjoy! Gemma's breakout and Irland next!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors note: Not an update. I'm working on the next chapter. It's slowly coming around and I have a couple ideas for Valerie and Happy's wedding. One having a double wedding with Jax and Tara in Dosia Stockton before the group goes into county, again. Or they get married by Jax and Valerie's father's mistress's brother in his church. Yes it would be a church wedding, but based on the relationships it's as out there as the brothel. So double weddling or their own authentic over the top out there wedding like Teller's do? Anyway I'll hopefully have the next chapter out tomorrow or Wednesday! Thanks everyone!**


	33. Chapter 33

Hey guys we need to go, but we need to stop at Saint Thomas." Clay called.

"What's going on?" Tig asked.

"My crazy ass wife!" Clay commented as Tig got into the tow truck and everyone else hopped in their bikes. Valerie had her back pack on her back and Happy's was stowed away in the saddle bags as she climbed on behind your fiance and the group took off for Saint Thomas.

As soon as the group parked a few minutes later Jax gets a call on his telephone. "Yea. Cripes mom! Fine alright." he grumbled hanging up the phone. "SHIT!"

"What's going on?" Valerie asked.

"Our crazy mom. Follow me." said Jax as he and Clay followed by Valerie went around to the back entrance of the hospital.

"Hi Clay, Val, Jax." said Gemma.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jax asked.

"I'm going to Belfast. Someone over there is lying and I need to be there." said Gemma.

"Mom you made a deal with the Feds. Besides before you go all Abel needs a female to take care of him while where over there when we find him, I'm gonna be there. Plus i'm the only one in this group that's going who doesn't have a warrent!" Valerie said exasperated. She was a mama's girl since John died and the two rarely argued. Though when they did it was comical since they were two strong willed women.

"I don't give a shit! Those cuffs will be waiting for me when I get back. This is about my grandson and I'm not about to let some Irish assholes screw this family over." said Gemma.

"Baby." Clay tried to talk to his wife.

"Don't even try it. Trust me I've been there." said Tig knowing what Gemma was like. "Once she has made her mind up it's not even worth bothering to argue."

Getting out of his police cruiser Unser said. "So I guess your fever broke. We can still stop this. Just tell them that you had a change of heart or something." Unser told them.

"I'm going after my grandson." Gemma insisted. "I'll be back soon. Tell them that."

"Listen just turn yourself in. No one gets arrested for aiding and abetting then.' said Unser.

"And if she says no?" Clay asked as Valerie gave her stepfather a what the fuck look.

"Mom please listen." said Valerie.

"Listen to your daughter. They're ain't no options here."Unser tried to negotiate.

"Val go with your fiance. I'll be fine. Love you." said Gemma.

"Mom." said Valerie.

"Come on." Happy took her arm gently but firmly and the two got on his motorcycle and drove off toward the air field.

"We are all out of options here. I commend you for getting your daughter out of the hotseat, but I need to take you back into custody." Suddenly both Tig and Unser pulled guns on one another. "Not the way I want to do this."

"Oh my gosh." Jax muttered under his breath

Gemma walked up and got right up into Unser's face. "You gonna shoot me Wayne? Traiter. Take the Cutlass." she said tossing the keys Tara gave her at Tig. Jax, Clay, and Gemma ran to the truck. Jax got into the driver's seat and Clay and Gemma got in with him and they took off.

Wayne pulled out his cell phone and called for back up. Meanwhile Gemma was once again on the lamb. Sirens of other police officers came quickly so Tig passed the TM tow truck in the Cutlass and motioned for Jax to pull over.

Pulling onto a side street they all got out of their respective vehicles. "Come on come on, Unser must have called us in. We are not going to make it out of Charming. They are looking for the truck. You guys take the Cutless and go to the plane." said Tig.

"No! We need you with us bro!" Jax insisted.

"You need your mom and your sister more. She's already at the plane with her fiance. You guys just backtrack through town and I'll lead them up the eighteen. GO!" said Tig.

"Shit come on!" said Jax as he ran and jumped into the driver's seat of the Cutlass. Clay opened the door and helped Gemma in the back throwing her bag in with her with a pissed off look on his face as he jumped into the passenger seat. "Be safe!"

"Just get your boy!" Tig called as they seperated going seprate ways. A bit later Jax was pulling into hanger in Stockton. Oswald was waiting on them.

"Cutting it close." Elliot called.

"Sorry we had to give someone a ride." said Jax as Gemma got out of the back of the car. "Not my idea."

Clay tossed Gemma's bag to Bobby. Bobby caught it and looked at Clay and asked, "Where's Tig?"

"Halfway to Medesto." Clay answered.

"Mom you are fucking crazy?" Valerie said shaking her head as she leaned into her fiance.

"Yea well I'm getting my grandson back." said Gemma.

"Why am I not surprised about any of it?" Bobby asked laughing to himself as Clay's phone rang.

"MeGee. It's about time. Did you get my message?" Clay asked.

"Eye, Um sorry brother, just been a busy day around here. But I've made all the arrangements for you and your boys. Got you some loners, and ah putting you up at the flop house just off the ally. It ain't California pretty, but its got a bed and a shitter." said MaGee.

"Good enough. We're about to board." said Clay.

"Right. Well give us a call when you land. We'll pick you up and give you an escort." said MaGee.

"Hey one more thing. I have a delicate question. O'Niel isn't working with Jimmy? Is he?" Clay asked.

"No he's all about the club." said MeGee as he hung up the phone. Looking over at O'Niel he nodded. Liam pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey Jimmy it's Liam. SAMCRO is on their way.

 **A/N: I know a little short. So out of my two wedding ideas for Valerie and Happy which one do you like the best? Enjoy!**


	34. Chapter 34

Twelve hours after taking off from Stockton Valerie was riding bitch on her husband's loaner. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her Ipad in her helmet playing Big Fella by Black 47. Gemma was riding in a jeep with some of the SAMBEL guys, but Happy didn't know them or trust them enough to let his Ol Lady ride with them.

Instead she was on the back of Happy's bike were she belonged. Valerie looked at the beautiful scenery. Despite the reason why they were they she couldn't help appreciate what a beautiful lush green country it was. She felt the wind whipping through her hair and felt Happy's hand reaching down to pat her thigh a few times letting her know that he was there and loved her.

He wasn't the most talketive person, but his actions spoke louder than his words. Valerie leaned her head on his back relishing in his strength. Any other man would have walked away from her with that Weston thing. Happy stayed strong and even got his family involved. When Valerie went down a tailspin and blamed herself for Abel once again it was Happy's family that helped her through.

Valerie loved riding. She had been doing it ever since she was little. Either on the back of her dad's bike or Uncle Piney's and Otto's when she was small and as she got older it was Jax and Opie along with Uncle Bobby. She missed riding with her dad. She wasn't over his death at all and she still cried for him.

Now she had Happy. She knew that he was it for her. Not only was he her first, but he was the one who melted her heart. It was just simple with him and easy. Not to mention he was a great lay. He knew what he was doing that was for sure.

Valerie was broken out of her thoughts when the group met up with the rest of SAMBEL. She watched as Clay and McGee hugged one another. Then the cops showed up telling everyone to show their id's. Valerie got hers out of the saddle bag and Happy followed suit.

Suddenly it was pandemonium. Happy and the others were handcuffed, and on the ground when all of a sudden the jeep that Gemma was in came barrling over running down one of the cops. Looking over and seeing her mom behind the wheele Valerie let out her feelings.

"WHAT THE FUCK MOM!"

"These aren't real cops. They work for Jimmy. Isn't it right areshole? Who sent ya?" Chibs asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Some of you are fugitive so you'll be sent back." one of the cops said.

"Happy! Kill one of his men!" Clay ordered knowing that Chibs was right.

"Oh yes I will." Happy growled pulling a gun on one of the cops. Happy seemed excited and eager. Valerie was told about the shitkicking on Eureka and how eager Happy was to join in. Though she wan't afraid of him. He was just Killer. The one that would protect the family and damn loyal to a fault. The one man, besides her brother, Opie, Bobby, and Piney, who she trusted never to hurt her.

Sitting on the bike she just watched the scene play out. "Who sent you? Was it Jimmy O? Come on you better spill." said Clay.

"Jimmy paid us. He wanted us to make sure that you didn't get to Belfast and were sent home in handcuffs." the cop confessed.

"Well I got your names and your addresses and if you come after us again we're going after your families. Got it?" Clay asked.

"Got it." the young cop nodded.

"Lets go." said Clay as Happy mounted his bike and Valerie ajusted herself back to where her arms were around his waist and the jeep with Gemma in it followed the bikes away from the scene where they got stopped by the cops.

* * *

A bit later they pulled into what was known as Ashby Ally. Getting off the bike after Happy Valerie stood by with the other Sons.

"McGee." said Clay hugging his brother President.

"How are you doing Clay?" he asked.

"Gemma." said Moureen Ashby.

"Moureen." said Gemma shaking her hand. "Where is my grandson?" she asked getting right down to business. Meanwhile Trinity Ashby introduced herself to Jax and Valerie.

"Hello I'm Trinity. Moureen's daughter." the young woman said.

"Jax Teller."

"Valerie or Val. Either one is fine." she said smiling. Valerie was the type who as nice to everyone unless they gave her a reason not to be nice and then her bitch side would come right out. For example tossing a shoe at her brother for kicking in the door to her apartment where she lived because he was pissed she called him out on his shit. Yea she could be vicious if it was warrented.

Meanwhile things were getting tense with Gemma and Moureen. "Kellen knows that you are here and he will find you. In the meantime would you like some tea?" she asked.

"I don't want any gosh damned tea! I fucking want to know where my grandson is!" Gemma insisted.

"Mom chill!" Valerie put in her two cents.

"Gemma this is my home. A little politness will go a long way." said Moureen.

"Yea mom please just calm it down a bit." said Valerie.

"You got coffee?" Gemma asked.

"Aye." Moureen answered.

"Man! Well no offense, but you mom can be a bitch!"

"Trinity!" Moureen scolded.

"No disrespect, but how do you manage?" asked Trinity to Valerie.

"I got a full bar in my apartment alone?' Valerie said half joking wrapping an arm around Moureen's daughter. She had no problem with her. Probably because she figured it out years ago and accepted it and moved on. Now she was about to graduate from college and was engaged to a great guy who made her feel safe and loved.

* * *

Valerie was laying on the twin sized bed. This would be fun trying to sleep when she was used to her king sized bed in her apartment. Then she remembed her queen sized elevated air mattress that folded up into nothing. Pulling it out and the hand pump where she put her feet on the pegs and pushed the lever up and down.

it was small, and compact, but fit in her backpack, pump and all and she knew it would be way more comfortable than the twin beds. Not that she wasn't greatful, but shit Happy Lowman was six foot three and muscular. A twin wouldn't cut it and Juice could have it instead of the couch.

"Hey listen to me. I don't know what the fuck is going on around here so I want you to be around a Redwood Patch at all times unless you are with Moureen and Trinity. I trust no one else and I sure as fuck don't trust Clay. Between you and me he shouldn't be president, but he is so we have to deal with it. Oh trust Chib's nephew. Everyone else that's not SAMCRO be leary." said Happy.

"Okay Happy. Tell Juice he can have the twin since I packed the air mattress. It's more comfortable than the couch, and please don't be an ass to him. He's socially awkward, but he's a good son and a good guy." said Valerie.

"Alright." said Happy embracing his fiance and kissing her.

 **A/N: Chapter one of Belfast! Hope you enjoy! I'm so trying decide if Father Ashby marries Happy and Valerie in his church or if there is a double wedding in the brothel. Enjoy and thoughts!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Okay get ready for a twist, and some heartache in Belfast. I'm not going to follow the script totally, and I'm adding a wedding for Belfast. Also the Priest won't die, but who will take his place as Jimmy's hostage? Get ready for that one! Belfast is long so there will be multiple chapters. One, maybe two more after this one.**

* * *

Later on that night there was a party. Valerie was there with Happy and O'Niel was in the ring fiighting and when he said who's next she wasn't surprised that Jax jumped in. Sweetbutts where all over the place, and even young kids were running around. Totally different from back home.

"You want me to wrap your hands for you?" Trinity asked Jax. Valerie decided to keep an eye on that development if she didn't want to see her brother dip into Tig territory. She nearly gagged at the thought and took a sip from her large glass of half Jamison and half Sprite.

"Yea thanks. So your mom isn't here?" Jax asked.

"She's up in her apartment. She doesn't like parties." Trinity answered. Valerie felt sorry for the girl. She seemed a bit lonely, and was just looking for a friend. Valerie nearly gagged again listening to her mom and stepdad's conversation.

"Hey why don't you come up and test out that shower with me." said Gemma.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch our son represent SAMCRO in a fight?" Clay asked.

"I'd rather have my husband's big dick inside of me after I suck it off." said Gemma.

"How's the ticker?" Clay asked.

"Ticker's good." said Gemma as she lead him upstairs.

Valerie felt her fiance's arms around her as they focused on the fight cheering on Jax, and just enjoying the SAMBELL party before it all gets real again the next day. Jax one the fight and him and Liam shook hands and bro hugged before Trinity came back to him.

"Great fight." she said.

"Thanks." said Jax as Kellan Ashby walked over.

"You need to go put your mum to bed." he told his niece.

"Alright." said Trinity as she went upstairs to her mom's apartment she shared with her and McGee. Valerie then walked over joining her brother and Kellan after giving her fiance a kiss and telling him where she was going. She was the first to speak.

"Where is my nephew?" Valerie asked.

"I see a strong woman. Much like my sister, and your mum. You also have your dad's heart." said Kellan.

"Just cut the bullshit and tell us." said Valerie.

"We'll talk later. Jackson we need you to find us a rat and then I promise your nephew will be in the arms of his loving family. I'll explain more. Also I'll need to talk to you about something Valerie. We'll talk tomorrow also." Kellan said before leaving.

"Okay something is fishy around here and it sure as fuck stinks." said Valerie as Jax put an arm around his sister.

"Oh go shower your gross sweaty ass!" Valerie snapped at him before heading back over to where her fiance was getting ready to fight.

* * *

The next day Jax and Happy went on a protection run with SAMBELL and Chib's wife and daughter showed up to visit. "Mum can I go down to the shop, and hang with Trinity?" Kerrianne asked.

"No it's safer if you stay up here." said Fiona.

"What you think someone's going to shoot me?" Kerrianne sassed back.

"Don't you brash me." said Fiona.

"Trinity will just put you to work stocking shelves. Come into Trinny's room and I'll put a movie on." said Moureen.

"Oh I remember that age with my two." said Gemma.

"I'd have a rod taken to my arse if I talked to my mother like that." said Fiona.

"The good Ole days." Gemma added.

"I was never in trouble." said Valerie. That she was telling the truth. Though trouble always seemed to find her and that secret that she had been harboring for years. The one that was the main reason why she moved out of her mom's house as soon as she turned eighteen, and was glad to go away to college.

"Ummm what about that time I caught you smoking pot in the bathroom when you were thirteen?" Gemma teased.

"At least you didn't walk in on my having sex with someone like you did on Jax all the time. I've only been with one person and that's the man who put this ring on my finger. My fiance. The man I'm gonna marry and spend the rest of my life with." said Valerie.

"Even though his sister is married to a Mayan?" Gemma asked.

"This is bad Donny!" Gemma and Fionia turned around to see Jimmy and his right hand walking in.

"Shit!" Gemma said.

"Sit down Casey." said Donny as Jimmy pushed him down into a chair with a gun to his head. Valerie had a hand behind her on her gun she always carried with her. Especially in Belfast.

"Find the girl." Jimmy ordered Donny.

"What the hell are you doing Jimmy?" Fiona asked.

"Setting things right." Jimmy answered before putting a bullet in Casey's head.

"Shit!" Valerie and Gemma ecoed. As Donny brought Moureen and Kerrianne in and Kerrianne screamed seeing the dead body. Downstairs hearing the scream Trinity grabs her hidden gun and proceeds to sneak upstairs.

"YOU BURNED IT NOW JIMMY!" Fiona yelled.

"KELLAN PRACTALLY RAISED THOSE BROTHERS. THEY WERE LIKE SONS TO HIM!" Moureen yelled.

"Well then he can go bury one of them yea. Lets go!" Jimmy said to his wife and stepdaughter.

"We ain't going anywhere with you." Fiona said.

Jimmy pointed his gun and Gemma. Valerie had her hands on her gun and she was ready to draw. She wouldn't let this shitbag shoot her mom. She would shoot first.

"Do I have to kill another one to show you how much I love you?" Jimmy asked. "I'm taking my family home."

"Ma." Kerrianne trembled. Valerie wanted to take the girl in her arms and shoot Jimmy all at the same time.

"Okay no more blood. Come on sweetheart it will be alright." said Fiona.

"My stuff. I forgot my Ipod in the bedroom." Kerrianne whimpered.

"Would you be so kind to retrieve my lovely stepdaughter's ipod?" Jimmy asked Danny as he nodded and went to get it. Trinity was hiding and when she saw Donna she shot at him, and ran into one of the bedrooms.

Moureen took advantage of the distraction and stabbed Jimmy in the leg with the knife that was left on the table. Gemma grabbed the guy and Valerie had her's drawn and pointing at Jimmy.

"Drop the gun." said Gemma.

"You heard me ma. Drop the fucking gun." Valerie said with and exagerrated Irish accent as Donny came in with his gun pulled.

"DROP THE GUN! DO IT!" Gemma raised her voice. Jimmy nodded at Donny and they both dropped the guns. Fiona had grabbed the other one as Moureen ran to check on Trinity.

"Are we okay in there?" Gemma called.

"Yea she's fine!" Trinity answers back.

"On the floor." said Gemma then to Jimmy and Donny. "Face down! Hands above youre head! Sit! Take Trinity, Valerie, and Kerrianne downstairs."

"What are you going to do Gemma?" Fiona asked.

"Mom I'm not leaving you!" Valerie answered back.

"My family has a few things to work out with Gemma. And Valerie please just listen to me for once. I don't want you involved." said Gemma.

"I was involved since the beginning." said Valerie.

"Thats a mistake." said Fiona.

"Than it's my mistake." Gemma shot back. "GET THE GIRLS OUT OF HERE!"

"Go." said Moureen. Only Valerie remained. Gun still her hand.

"Put it down." Fiona said pointing the gun she picked up at Gemma.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gemma asked.

"Protecting you. Give me the gun." said Fiona.

"I got to kill this son of a bitch." said Gemma.

"Not before I kill you." said Fiona.

"Not before I kill you Fiona. Don't forget that I have my mom's back along with my own gun." said Valerie. It was a stand off and Jimmy wasn't quite sure what to think of it all. Gemma finally folded and handed Fiona the gun and Valerie lowered hers.

"Haha. Mother of all. You're crazy bitches the lot." said Jimmy.

"SHUTUP!" Fiona yelled pointing the gun at her husband. "Get out. You try and fetch me and Kerri again and I swear I'll fill your thick Irish skull with bullets. Go!" she had a gun in each hand. One pointed at her husband and the other pointed at Donny .

"Jimmy always a pleasure. Valerie nice to meet you. I'll see you real soon love." Jimmy said to his wife not afraid of the fact she had a gun pointed rat at his head. Following the two toward the door Fiona set he guns down after she was sure that they left. She wasn't expecting a shot from Gemma. She turned around and hit back.

"WHAT THE FUCK GUYS!" Valerie yelled in shock at the display.

"Why the hell did you stop me?" Gemma asked angrilly.

"You kill Jimmy, and his grew would wipe out your entire family. Totaly bloody genocide. You don't know." said Fiona as everyone tried to calm down after the fact.

* * *

Jimmy was dead. He put all three of his daughter's in danger. He was proud of his two oldest both pulling guns and protecting their families. He sat in the back of the rectory with Kellen. The man saw the entire thing via hidden nanny cams.

"I know what you are thinking but Fillip doesn't need to know about your betrayal. It will hurt too bad. Also it was for the best that you faked your death and came here. You would have been dead if you didn't." Kellen said.

"I get it. I really do. But what mess did I create by leaving?" the man asked Kellen.

"The circle will come back around and what is right and just will prevail. It aways does." said Kellen.

 **A/N: Just a slight clue on the plot twist in this one. I'm mixing it up a bit. Enjoy!**


	36. Chapter 36

Later on Jax and Valerie went back to St. Matt's with Fiona and Kerrianne. The siblings wanted to talk to Kallen and find out what happened with Abel. Their nephew/son. Little did they know they had a shock coming their way.

"Come on in you two. We have some things to discuss. Valerie someone wants to see you. Jax you are with me." said Kellan.

"I think my sister should stay with me. She doesn't have her fiance or the club to protect her." said Jax.

"I will be fine. Fiona says this is a bloody fortress so I feel safe enough. Plus I have my gun." said Valerie. Jax didn't like it, but he didn't argue. He wanted to get down to business about his son.

"Valerie Christine?" turning around she swore she saw a ghost. Staring her right in the eyes was a person who could be her father. Was he her father? Only her mom, Jax, and Happy, and her dad knew what Valerie's middle name was.

"Dad, is that you?"

* * *

"I want to know where my son is." said Jax.

"He's safe for the moment, but we have bigger issues. The army needs proof that Jimmy has gone rogue and that he is more about himself and the amount of money he makes than the cause. The kings need proof, and if you get it for me I promise you that Abel will be in the arms of his loving family. There is something else I need to talk to you about. Valerie." Kellan said."

"What about her?" Jax asked.

"She's vulnerable. She has a good heart and she is very trusting and she is a very giving person. The wrong person would take advantage of that and use her. Listen your father said that he didn't want his sons in the club. Though Valerie on the other hand needs the club for her protection. Problem is I don't believe that her father's club is it, and if she isn't careful she'll end up getting hurt." said Kellan.

"What do you mean?" Jax asked.

"We'll talk about that later. For now you need to get proof that Jimmy has gone rogue." said Kellan.

* * *

"Yes Val it's me." said John Teller.

"But how? I was at your death bed and you told me that you had many regrets, and that you didn't want me in this life, and that your daughters were not regrets. Just miracles that happened despite mistakes. Then it looked like that you flatlined." said Valerie.

"No it was a computer, and good acting. I faked my death and came here to Belfast, and sort of hid out in the rectory helping out Moureen's brother, and trying to keep the fires Clay keeps starting from getting out of control. No one but you, Kellan, his right hand, and Moureen know that I'm alive. Also I don't want to let another secret out. It will crush someone who is dear to me. Gemma already knows about me and Moureen, but she doesn't know about our daughter Trinity just yet, and finally my youngest daughter. I betrayed Fillip Telford and well he can't father children, but he doesn't know it. If I told him the truth it would crush him. Jimmy already took his wife from him and if he finds out that Kerrianne isn't his it would crush him." said John.

"Yea well mom married that selfish bastard Clay not long after you were so called buried. I moved out as soon as I turned eighteen. You want to know why I got my own place as soon as I could? Ever since I was either thirteen or fourteen Clay would sexually abuse me, and he told me that once I turned eighteen he was going to fuck me and make sure he was my first. I've had issues ever since. It's really hard for me to be around males, and I don't like it when I'm touched by someone I barely know and don't trust." said Valerie.

"That piece of shit! Stupid mother fucker! Baby I'm so so sorry for all you went through. How are you doing now? I see that you have a ring on your finger." said John.

"I met him when I went away to College. Washington State Collage in Tacoma. His dorm was two dorms down from mine, and well we sort of hit it off. He was my first everything. He doesn't know about my past of being abused. I have no idea how to even broach that subject. The only people that know are my fiance's sister and brother in law, Jax's best friend Opie, and my friends Tara, Jax's Old' Lady, Candy, and Lyla. Fuck dad come home! I need you. My dream was to have you walk me down the isle at my wedding, and now that you are alive, please come back to California with us!" Valerie begged.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Please don't tell anyone that I'm alive." said John as he left the room. Valerie put her head in her hands and cried. She begged her dad to come home when she found out the truth. She told him her darkest secret, and then begged him to be there to walked her down the isle, but he didn't.

Walking out she met Jax. "How was your meeting?" he asked her.

"Another dissappointment adding on to many in my life. I need a drink." said Valerie.

"Lets head back to SAMBEL" said Jax putting an arm around his little sister while struggling with what was asked of him to do. First sniff out a rat and then get Abel, and finally head home. Oh nobody, except the club, knew his play on Stahl.

* * *

The night before was pretty eventful if you counted you, Moureen, and your mom walking in on your old brother Jax coming dangerously close to Tig territory. Moureen explained to Trinity, but didn't tell her that he was still alive and in hiding and Valerie and Gemma explained to Jax, and Valerie said that John told her on his death bed. That was the truth, and as much as she was hurting she respected his wishes. Mamma's boys verses daddy's girl.

"You get what you need Jackson and bring Abel back to us!" said Valerie. She was staying at Moureen's while the guys went to find Jimmy and figure out if O'Niel was working for him or not and to find out all the rats.

"Are you okay baby?" Gemma asked her youngest.

"I've just been feeling a bit off. It's probably the jetlag still kicking my ass." said Valerie.

* * *

Later on Jax came back, and explained that McGee, and, O'Niell were rats working for Jimmy and Jimmy was the one that went rogue. Now the Kings wanted Jax to kill Jimmy in return for the Son's getting their entire arsonal for distribution and selling. Problem Jax needed to get Jimmy to Stahl alive and he had no idea how he was going to do that.

"Look mom," Jax tried to explain. "We are not all innocent. The reason that Abel was kidnapped is because we deal arms for the IRA, and that's what put us in this boat. We are not the victums here." he added.

"I don't know where this shit is coming from, but you bottle all that rage up into killing everyone you have to to get to your son." said Gemma.

"Mom dad saw this shit coming and he wanted out. He didn't want to sell guns." said Jax.

"CAN WE NOT FUCKING DO THIS!" Valerie exploded. "Lets get Abel back home and then decide where you want the club to go and then work it out at the table!"

"What do you mean by that? What you want our club out of guns?" Gemma asked her youngest.

"It's not OUR CLUB! Let Jax, shithead Clay, and the other club MEMBERS work it out. Don't forget your place Gemma. You are just an Old Lady!" Neither Teller sibling expected what came next as Gemma hauled off and backhanding her youngest as hard as she could causing her to fall into the coffee table brusing her ribs.

"Shit Val. I'm so sorry." said Gemma.

"Shut up! I love you so much mom, but you are constantly hurting me in some way. Why do you think I spend most of my time in Bakersfield or Oakland? Why do you think I spend all my time with Happy's mom, aunt, and sister? FUCK! Jax lets go see the priest!" said Valerie. She was hoping to see her father again and beg once again to come home.

* * *

Valerie was unable to see John again so she decided to take a nap with Kerrianne in her room while Jax spoke with Kellan.

"Where is my son. I got you want you wanted and now I want my son." said Jax.

"Son listen to me. Your father never wanted this life for you. I was unable to save you, and Valerie needs the club for protection. Though I was able to save my niece, and the grandson." said Kellan speaking of Trinity and Abel.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jax.

"Abel is in the arms of a loving family. Jax listen." said Kellen.

"ADOPTION! YOU GAVE AWAY MY KID!" Jax exploded.

"You're telling me you want to subject him to this violence? This entire week has been violence. Give your son a chance." said Kellan.

"And Val? What about her? Shouldn't she get away from this violence also?" Jax asked.

"She is vulnerable without the club. Ironic isn't it. She needs it and you will be able to florish without it. Though I worry about Val. She is too soft for this life in some ways, and the man that she is to marry has a darkness inside of him. I worry that it wil carry over to her." said Kellan.

"No my sister's fiance would never hurt her. If anything she'd be the one who hurts him. I want the address where my son is!" said Jax.

* * *

Valerie was so tired that her brother had carried her all the way back to the flophouse, and that she slept through the afternoon. Waking up she heard her mom and Jax arguing. Walking into the kitchen she was surprised at the looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" Val asked.

"You tell her or I will." said Gemma.

"Just like I told mom I let Abel go. He is with a father who didn't torture and kill a man today." said Jax.

"I don't care if you have killed a thousand men. Abel is your son!" Gemma snapped.

"No he's not. Listen we are not supposed to be here. You, me, Val sort of, Abel. Dad didn't want this life for us, and I sure as shit don't want it for my son." said Jax.

"What's sort of, What? And what do you mean that we are not supposed to be here?" Valerie asked.

"What are you going to tell your other son then? What happned to his brother?" Gemma asked dropping another bomb.

"What?" Jax asked.

"Tara's pregnant!" said Gemma.

"And I might be! Fuck I just figured it out today, but they have no home tests here. Maybe it's just horrible jetlag, I don't know. I love you Jax, and I don't believe in letting others raise your kids. You love Abel. Make it right!" said Valerie.

"Get an abortion." Jax snapped Kellan's works ringing in his ears.

"What the fuck!" Valerie asked glaring at her brother wondering what the hell was up with him.

"Time out you two!" Gemma snapped.

"I'm tired of listening to a dead man. John didn't give a shit about this family at all!" Jax said as he stormed off. Moureen was in her bedroom listening to the conversation and crying as she was reading the love letters John sent to her when he was in Charming before the accident.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy. I'm just building for future chapters. Lots of confessions. John is such a jerk! Enjoy!**


	37. Wedding Bliss, Wedding Ideas

**A/N: This is not a chapter, but more of a minie series I'd like to call wedding bliss. I have three ideas for Valerie and Happy's wedding, and they are all planned out, but I cannot make up my mind which one so I'm going to do three teasers in this mini chap and please let me know which one you like the best.**

~Belfast Wedding~

Valerie was sad. She knew that she should be happy on her wedding day, but she was sad. She remembered her dad's last words to her before he got in the car with Jimmy. Don't ever stop living and I want you to do things different than your mom and I. Get married in the church instead of having a shotgun wedding like your mom and I had after she had gotten pregnant with Jax.

So there she was in a simple white silk dress that went down just below her knees, but was sleevless and hugged her curves. She was broken out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

"You about ready love?" Chibs called through the door.

"Yea just give me a second." Valerie had felt bad for Chibs after finding out the truth about Kerrianne's father. So she decided to give him the honor of walking her down the isle at St. Matt's Cathedral. She had two sisters, one younger and one older, and both tied to the Real IRA.

She would never give Clay that honor, and if it wasn't Chibs it would be Piney. It was ironic that the trip to Iraland to get her little nephew back was going to end in a wedding and reception. Though Tellers never did anything normal. Trinity had suggested that her uncle marry them and Valery accepted. Grabbing her boquet she walked out to meet Chibs.

Most of her family was there as was most of the club. She was sad that Happy's mom, aunt, sister, and brother in law couldn't be there, but she had all of her siblings and her mom.

~Pool side wedding at Happy's sister's. Takes place just before all the guys go in for fourteen months~

The only thing that could make this day go better for Valerie is that John, her dad, could be there and give her away. Instead she had asked Piney since he was like a second father and for Chibs to marry her and Happy since he had gotten ordained.

Her entire family was there as well as Happy's entire family. Even though his family was small compared to hers they were all in attendance. Valerie was wearing a sheer short sleeved dress that stopped mid thigh and she was wearing a white bikini underneath since the wedding was taking place by Happy's sister's pool.

"Careful Gem don't fall in the pool!" Tig joked as Gemma took her seat as mother of the bride.

"Keep talking I'll shove you in the pool!" Gemma shot back. Jax and Tara looked on happily as Opie and Lyla. They were getting married in fourteen months after all the guys got out of jail, but they loved this little pool side wedding.

The backyard was packed with Sons and Mayans there was a buffet style table that seemed to go all over the back yard. Little Tessa was a flowergirl while Abel was ring bearer. It was a simple wedding filled with love, family, laughter and their two clubs.

Valerie had invited the Grim Bastards, but they were still weary of the Mayans because of that entire thing with the Calavarians due to that prick Salazor. Though Valerie didn't invite Clay because it was the last person she wanted at her wedding.

~Double Wedding in brothel with Jax~

"Never thought I would ever do a double wedding with my brother of all people." Valerie said.

"Oh shut up. I'm glad. It will make us that much closer." said Tara.

"Well I just hate the way it has to happen for you and Jax. I love Happy and I want to be with him for the rest of my life, but this getting married to make sure Abel doesn't end up in foster care when Jax, goes inside again with Chibs and Tig all because of that asshole Clay." said Valerie.

"Well I do love your brother, and it's not the reason. I'm just ready to spend my life with him and seeing what happened with Tig's daughter, made me realize life is short so I'm tired of waiting and just want to do it.

"Well lets do this then!" said Valerie as Gemma walked in.

"So you two girls thought you would elope and not invite me. I don't think so. Tara I want you and Jax to have mine and John's rings. I hope they will give you luck. Do you have rings for you and Happy, because I have dad and Rose's." Gemma said.

"We have our own. I saved up so his cheap ass wouldn't feel so guilty for spending so much." said Valerie.

"Hey our John Judge is about to have to go." said Chibs. "You girls ready?" he asked. Not only was Chibs going to give them both away he was going to send them away with a Scottish blessing.

 **A/N: Okay which one do you like the best? Church in Belfast, Poolside on Oakland, or Double in Stockton?**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Heartbreaking chapter! Oh Tara did not get kidnapped by Salazar in this one. She changes her mind about the abortion. The Mayans deal with him. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Valerie had no idea what her brother's outburst was about, but she agreed with her mom that he never should have let his son, her nephew go. Their family man not have been perfect, but they were still a family. A very passionate loving family.

Okay she was lying to herself somewhat. The abuse that drove her from her childhood home at eighteen, and then when her mom would get handsey with her. Earlier when she back handed her for giving her opinion about the club. Though she knew that neither Jax or Tara were like Gemma and Clay and that meant a great deal. Add on the secret she had that was weighing her down.

Walking out of the flophouse she went to the nearest drug store/pharmacy or whatever they called it in Iraland and bought a pregnancy test. She was active even though she shouldn't have been that soon after her abortion. Her fiance weas irresistable, and he was really good in bed!

One thing that Valerie, well two counting Abel, was the fact that her brother yelled at her to get an abortion if she was pregnant. What the fuck was going on? Leaving the store she went back to the flophouse and went into the bathroom to take the test.

The three minutes felt like forever. Finally she looked at it was negative. Jetlag and stress was kicking her ass. Valerie felt bad, but then relieved. She wasn't ready just yet. Suddenly the door was flung open with Father Ashby and Kerrianne and Fiona.

"My right hand has been murdered and torchered." said Kellan. "Jimmy wanted something." said Kellan.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM? YOU GOT MY CHILDREN SO TWISTED UP!" Gemma exploded coming in.

"Stop. Now Jimmy wants Fiona and Kerrianne, but he doesn't know where to find them." said Jax.

"He doesn't want us Jackson. He wants to get out of the country alive." said Fiona.

"Listen to me Jackson! Jimmy wants to use able to get out of Belfast." said Valerie.

"THE HOTEL!" Jax yelled knowing that the innocent couple was in danger.

"I'm coming with you!" said Valerie.

"Ride with Opie." said Jax.

"Okay." Valerie knew how much Jax trusted Opie and for years she trusted him too. He was like a second brother to her, and when her life was falling apart it was Opie and Lyla before her fiance's siser and brother in law stepped in.

"Come on sweetheart." said Opie as she got into his bike and they followed Jax to the hotel where Abel was at. When they got to the room the adoptive parents were dead. Opie and Jax felt bad so they put them together on the bed and then said a prayer.

"This is all my fault." said Jax looking at the young couple.

"No it's not. It's Jimmy's. You didn't know this was going to happen." said Valerie.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier to you. I'm just off my game and all of this shit is just getting to me." said Jax.

"Come on lets go." said Opie.

"Hold on." said Jax as he lifed the wife to lay down beside her husband before the group took off back to the flophouse.

"Well what now? Jimmy fucking has my nephew." Valerie ranted.

"Lets just get to the meet." said Jax.

"Jimmy wants to meet. He's hooked up with the NorCal Russians, but he needs a hostage to get out of Irland. You are needed at the pier." Father Kellen said.

"Lets go!" said Valerie.

* * *

Nothing prepared her for this. Nothing. The strong woman was about to get beat and knocked down again. Figuratively speaking, and mental and emotional hit. The entire SAMCRO Charter, that was in Belfast, along with Gemma and Valerie were there. The two Teller siblings walked over to Jimmy's car.

Jimmy got out and handed Abel over to Jax. "I'm sorry it went down this way. If it were up to me I would have given him back to his da right away but Father Kellen had other plans. Say goodby to your family John." he added.

"WHAT!" Jax yelled as he held Abel. John Teller got out of the car.

"Dad what are you doing? Stay with Father Kellen if you must, but don't go with Jimmy. You'll be killed!" said Valerie. She knew she wasn't dreaming. Her father was alive and if he went with Jimmy he woudln't be anymore.

"It's his path my child." said Father Ashby.

"BULLSHIT! HE NEEDS TO EITHER STAY WITH YOU OR COME HOME. HE DOESN'T NEED TO GO WITH THAT MURDIOUS TYRANT!" Valerie exploded keeping her words as PG as possible in front of the Priest. But also making her words matter. College was coming in handy.

"Are we going or not? Or do I have to take someone else? My stepdaughter who is yours biologically, Gemma, the Priest even, or are you going to come with me?" Jimmy asked getting impatient.

"WHAT!" Chibs said in an outrage.

"Oh I'm sorry Fillip you didn't know. It appears that you are unable to father children and well John here has managed to knock up two Irish women after his wife. Now lets go." said Jimmy.

"Dammit dad I still need you. I told you why I moved out of the family home at eighteen. I want you to help me make sure that reason never happens again!" Valerie said clinging to her father and whispering so no one could here what she was saying. More importantly Clay, and even Gemma. More suprisingly her fiance and brother, and Opie.

"My club that I started will protect you if it stays on the right path. Though if it doesn't you chose a good family to marry into. Even if things go south with your soon to be husband his brother in law will always protect you if my club fucks up. Chico has known Marcus for years and we were at peace for awhile. Clay messed all of that up." said John referring to one of the late first 9.

"Lets go." said Jimmy as he shoved John in the car slamming the door as the car drove off. Jax was holding his son in his arms thankful that he was back home with him. Gemma and Chibs were heartbroken hearing about Fiona and Kerrianne. Valeire was trying to make sense out of all of this, and was openly crying. She lost her dad for the second time.

Seeing Chbis heartbroken she walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry. Though you could be my da if you like." said Valerie.

"Chibs just hugged her too him nodding before giving Happy a nod. He understood and then took his sobbing fiance in his arms and led her to the van.

* * *

It was a party at the SAMBEL clubhouse. Abel was home and Jimmy was about to get his just desserts. Valerie stared out the window as the rain was falling down. She was hoping and praying that her father would come out on top again and once again pop into her life. Taking a sip of the Irish Whiskey she was broken out of her thoughts when Jax brought her nephew to her.

Holding the seven month infant in her arms she cooed and smiled. She was auntie Val, and she would kill the next time someone tried to take her nephew.

"Hey Valerie I got some news that might cheer you up." said Happy. He did't say much, but when he did you payed attention.

"What's up?" Valerie asked.

"When we get home were getting married. My ma, my aunt will be there, all of the Sons that can make it and all of SAMCRO. Along with the Mayans and the Bastards. Listen how would you like and outdoor wedding by my sisters pool?" Happy asked.

"Yes I love it. Though who marries us? Chibs is ordained and well I feel bad for Kerrianne, but besides him Piney and Bobby have been great father figures." said Valerie.

"I love you Valerie Teller. Have Chibs marry us and have either Piney or Bobby walk you down the isle or in our case to the center of the pool. I love you. I know that something has been eating you up for years and you need to let me in, but I want to go at your pace." said Happy.

"Oswald's guy just called. We need to be at the plane in two hours." said Juice.

"Get the bags." said Gemma.

Meanwhile Moureen put a stack of letters into Jax's bag. They are from John from before he faked his death. All about how Gemma and Clay wanted to kill him.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Juice asked.

"Oh just making sure you didn't leave anything." said Moureen.

"We got it all." said Juice and as he and Happy gathered the bags. They all hugged as they were leaving. Valerie still upset and in tears as she moved away from everyone and just cried. Juice couldn't take it and wrapped himself around her as she broke down throughout the flight back to Stockton.

Happy didn't say anything. He knew that Juice had no romantic feelings toward his fiance. She was broken and he was giving her the comfort he didn't know how to give.

 **A/N Instead of going after Salezar how about a wedding? Think Juice crossed a line? Enjoy! Oh I'm going for the pool side wedding before they all go inside after dealing with Jimmy!**


	39. June Wedding Part 1

Valerie had no idea how to plan a wedding on the fly. She knew that it had to be quick since they all were about to go inside. Her fiance, her brother, Tig, Juice, Bobby, and asshole.

Rolling over in her king sized bed after getting back home the night before she groaned and got up. Taking a quick shower she got dressed in a pair of short teal jean shorts and a tie dye halter top.

Walking out into the main part of the clubhouse she saw her mom sitting at the bar waiting on her.

"Okay so how do you want your wedding to go. I'm here to help. First of all who is going to be your bride's maides?" Gemma asked.

"I want Lyla to be my maide of honor, and Happy's sister and Tara to be my brides maides." said Valerie. "Also since it's gonna be pool side I was thinking instead of dresses for myself I was thinking about a white bikini with a sheer white sarong that goes all the way down to my ankles and of course heeled sandals. And the brides maides same thing. Though I havent' decided on a color yet." she added.

"I know a place. It's in Oakland so call Happy's sister to meet us there and I'll call Lyla and Tara and we'll leave from here. Also you need to tell Happy so he'll know who he is gonna pick to stand beside him." said Gemma.

"Well Jax and Kozik for sure. I have no idea about the third. Maybe his brother in law or Tig maybe. I don't know." said Valerie.

"Okay text him. Now food what are you planning on doing about that?" asked Gemma.

"Well I'll have to talk to Diana since it's gonna be in her back yard, though I was thinking heavy hors d'oeurves. Drinks mixed along with Pinot Nior, Grigio, and Chardonnay. Okay beer for the guys. Corona Extra, and add Irish and Tennessee Whiskey." said Valerie as Gemma was writing it all down after texting Tara and Lyla to meet them at the clubhouse.

Valerie had texted Diana to tell her what she was thinking about food and everything. Gemma could get things done fast and Diana was the same way. The hardest part would be the picking of the bridesmaide colors.

"I asked Chibs to marry us and I am debating on either Bobby or Piney giving me away. I'm tryint to decide on that one. Oh Clay is not fucking invited!" You could hear a pin drop the minute the words came out of Valerie's mouth. Everyone within ear shot was in shock. Though the Wedding wasn't club business. It wasn't going to be in the clubhouse on on the lot. It was going to be at her fiance's sister's house so that gave Valerie the power to say it.

Gemma was just speechless. "Okay." was all she said before Lyla and Tara came in.

"Hey Jax and Opie are watching the kids. Ready to go dress shopping?" Tara asked.

"Well I'm doing something different and it's not really going to be dresses we are shopping for." said Valerie as the group made their way out of the club and then all getting into Gemma's SUV.

* * *

Diana had met them at the shop in Oakland. She had already began taking care of the food and drinks and setting up the back yard. She had put a model walk way in the pool and had a center area were they would be married.

Valerie put on a white bikini bottom that had pearls on it instead of a regular string bottom. The top instead of a regular string tie around her back and neck it's a string of pearls.

"Here." said Lyla handing her a sarong that went down to her ankles before Gemma handed her a vale that was a comb that just fit right into her hair.

"That's so beautfiul." Gemma cried a bit.

"My brother is gonna pass out and possibly fall in the pool when he sees you in that. You are beautiful my future sister in law." said Diana.

"I'm gonna cry myself. Damn hormones!" said Tara wiping her eyes.

"So this is the one?" Valerie asked.

"Yes!" all four women said at once before laughing.

"Okay colors. Don't forget you have to figure out what colors the rest of us are wearing." said Lyla.

"Well." said Valerie flipping through the suits. "Don't really like red or yellow. Green just doesn't do it. Pink well I'm not even gonna say it."

"Wait what about this one?" Tara asked holding up a teal colored one.

"Love it! That's perfect!" Valerie exclaimed. They all tried them on and bought the ones that fit them. Then they looked at shoes and assessories. Gemma had a teal mother of the groom sundress and Diana had bought her mom something.

"I have a friend that owns a bakery and will be able to have the cake ready by tomorrow morning. Lets go. Also what flavor?" Diana asked.

"Dark Chocolate with vanella iceing." said Valerie.

"Damn I'm hungry now!" said Tara.

"Lets all get something to eat and then head to Diana's friend's bakery." said Valerie as the group got their items and got into Gemma's SUV.

* * *

Things went by even faster at the bakery. Knowing what kind of cake and the icing made it easier. Now it was picking how it looked. Valerie picked out a four teir diamond shape that had an H and a V with a heart around it in teal.

All the other details were on track. The guys were all going to be wearing jeans and their kutts. Valerie suggested that Diana's six month old daughter could be a the flower girl. Diana was delighted and just hugged her.

"Well the wedding is tomorrow and we got it all done. Team effort ladies." said Gemma.

"Nah it was you and Diana. You steered me in the direction, and helped getting it all down to the nitty gritty." said Valerie.

"Well i'm glad to help. Also you're staying with me tonight. The bride is not supposed to see the groom before the wedding." said Diana.

"I don't have any clothes." said Valerie.

"Packed you a bag before we left your apartment." said Gemma tossing it to her before she walked to her Escalade followed by Lyla and Tara. Valerie followed Diana to her Navigator. She was staying the night in Oakland.

* * *

Later on Valerie lay in the bed where she always slept when she stayed over there thinking. She was nervous and excited about the next day. Though something was bothering her and she couldn't pin point what the cause was.

She remembered when Jax lost it in Belfast and yelled at her to get an abortion if she indeed was pregnant. Why? Their mom married their dad when she was pregnant. It was just bothering her how nothing was making sense.

Then what her dad told her had her questioning things also. I know your fiance's brother in law and he'll help you if you need it. Then you need the club, but what club? Sons, Mayans, Niners or Chinise even?

"You're ears are smoking you're thinking so hard. What's up?" Diana asked her patting her arm.

"Honestly shit from Belfast has me all screwed up to the point were I'm questioning myself as to whether or not marrying your brother is a good idea." said Valerie. "My father, who I thought was dead for years was actually alive in Belfast."

"What do you mean was?" Diana asked laying her head on the younger woman's shoulder. The woman who was going to be married to her brother the next day.

"Jimmy. He volunteered to be his hostage. I told dad about what Clay did to me and he still gave himself up. Though not before telling me that if it ever gets so bad that I'm trapped, Marcus you would protect me. That's what my father said. I can't go out in the world and live out my life without the club because I'm vulnerable without it. Jax on the otherhand can branch out and do something else. Okay what worries me is if there is a incident that puts the Mayans and Sons against one another again, well Happy is loyal to the Sons and dad pretty much said the Mayans would take care of me. So I'm just hesitant. I love your brother so much, but I fear he loves the club that my dad built more. Fuck I need a drink!" said Valerie getting up and going to the refrigerator and getting into the Pinot Grigio. Pouring herself a generous amount in a large wine glass she stared out the window.

Diana walked out and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. "Listen I know you family messed you up and that that asshole Clay violated you. You love my brother and the way things are going now that truce between the Mayans and Sons is not going to end. You have both clubs protecting you, and dare I say not to rely and trust your mother so much. Myself, my ma and aunt will be there for you. Also Jax and Tara. No offence, but your mom's a bitch!" she added.

"Thanks D." said Valerie hugging her fiance's sister.

"Come on we need sleep. It's gonna be a big day tomorrow." said Diana taking the wine glass and pouring the wine into a small plastic container so it could be drunk later. Then wrapping her arms around Valerie she led her back to the room she always slept in and then tucked her into the large comfortable bed before climbing in the middle and hugging her husband.

The light was turned off and Valerie laid there thinking and feeling at peace. No matter what happened this was and would always be her safe haven. Happy's sister was her sister and his brother in law was her brother. It wa the one place she would always be safe no matter what.

Valerie decided that she had a safe zone if something happed and everything went pear shape. Right were she was at. She was going to marry Happy Lowman. She loved him with all her heart. Yes she was confused as fuck with Weston because he drugged and blackmailed her. Then before that the incident with him killing Easi, his own nephew on Marcus and Clay's consent.

It was hurdles that came with club life that they jumped over and made it through. Though Jax still needed to fix her door cause he kicked it in. He was pissed cause baby sister called him out on his stupid shit so he decided to kick in her door. Feeling herself drift off she fell asleep.

 **A/N: Planning doubts and talks. Next chapte will be the June Wedding. Then the brunch before they take down Jimmy and finally the arrest and Opie and Chib's revenge. Enjoy!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: The beginning of the chapter with the different parts was sort of like the sleep of the babies how different members were waking up and doing different things. This is sort of like that. Oh listen to the first part while listening to A Song for My Duaghter by Ray Allaire to get the experience.**

* * *

The sun was shining through the windows of the master bedroom landing on Valerie's forehead. Roling over to the far side of the bed she pulled the covers over her head. She had another half hour before she had to get up and Valerie Teller was known for not liking her sleep get disturbed.

* * *

Diana rolled over and wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him. "Good morning Marcus." she said.

"Good morning my love. So looks like little brother is getting married today. You excited about it?" Marcus asked.

"Excited and happy, pardon the pun." said Diana as Marcus laughed and the two kissed and cuddled for a bit longer before getting up because they heard Tessa on the monitor.

* * *

"So how is my boy doing?" Jax asked Tara.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Tara asked.

"Just a feeling. So my sister is getting married today. You excited?" Jax asked.

"She deserves happiness in her life. So how is it going to go with Gemma? Valerie doesn't want Clay there." said Tara.

"Not a club issue. Just a family issue if it were to come up. Though it's not the clubhouse, and it's not Gemma's so she has no say what so ever. Come on get up and lets take a shower together before the boys wake up." said Jax.

* * *

Piney was awake and stone cold sober. He was about to walk his goddaughter down the isle that day. She had picked a good one and, found someone who would treat her right and take care of her.

He never had a daughter, but he considered Valerie his daughter. Taking the steamer he ironed out his tux. Mary was going to be there also and he wanted to look nice for her also. He still loved her and hoped that she would give him another shot and work things out with him.

* * *

Fillip Telford was still feeing the affects from Belfast, and the shock about the truth about Kerrianne and Fiona. He was hurt and heartbroken once again. He felt betrayed by someone who saved him from certain death and brought him back to California with him in order to do something like that.

Though Valerie Teller. She was so innocent, and had the biggest heart ever. She asked him to officiate her wedding later on that day and that made him feel alot better. She hated when people were hurting and would try to make it all better.

Fillip swore that if the man Valerie was going to marry he would ever hurt her he would rain down alot of hell. No one knew, except Fillip, that John's half brother was Conner Melone. One of the Irish Kings.

* * *

It was a typical day for Gemma and Clay. Gemma getting up and feeing her bird and Clay in bed. He was pissed to put it lightly. How dare that bitch didn't invite him to her wedding. Though there was nothing he could do about it. The wedding and the reception was going to be taking place in her fiance's sister' backyard. Valerie always hated Clay and she didn't want him at her wedding what so ever.

Gemma felt hurt because she loved Clay and wished that her daughter would bury the hatchet for whatever reason she hated her husband. As soon as she was of legal age to move out she moved out and got her own apartment, and had lived there ever since.

She went away to college instead of staying close, and that was where and how she met her fiance. Even though Clay hated it Gemma knew that her daughter picked a good one. Now if only Jax could see who Tara really was. She wouild play nice with Tara until she messed up.

"So I'm not going to this?" Clay asked.

"I'm sorry baby. Valerie doesn't want you there and I cannot do anything about it. It's off of club property and on her fiance's sister's private property." said Gemma.

"It's bullshit is what it is. I don't want you there." said Clay.

"She's my daughter so I'm going." said Gemma as Clay hit the wall in anger walking out.

* * *

She decided to surprise her sister at her wedding, and she had been talking to a man on the internet for the longest time. Though she regretted almost sleeping with someone else, this man, well she fell in love with him.

Her cab pulled into the parking lot of a motel in Charming and got out and knocked on the door. The door opened and there he was.

"Trinny?" he asked.

"Hey Rane. I came here for you because I had fallen in love with you, and I want to be at my sister's wedding." she said.

"Well I'm one of his groomsmen. Be my date gorgous?" he asked.

"Of course baby." said Trinity.

* * *

Sons, Oakland Mayans, and even Lodi Grim Bastards showed up. Valerie convinced them that the Mayans didn't do shit and it was all the Calavarians, and the prick who caused it all was voted out.

Gemma was next to Tig and Valerie hoped that her mom would leave Clay for Tig. She felt nothing but safe with Tig and knew that he would never hurt her or her mom. Tacoma, Arizona, and Uncle Jury's crew was all in attendance in Diana's back yard.

Valerie laughed as a couple Son's nearly fell into the pool, including her mom and Tig. She wished that her mom would give Tig a shot. She was in the back ready. She was nervous, but happy and ready to get married.

She watched Lyla and Kozik, then Diana and Quinn, and finally Jax and Tara. Now their wedding song hit and and Piney too her by the arm and they walked accross the back yard and over the pool to where the alter was located in the center.

Happy the hard stone faced Tacoma killer felt tears in his eyes when he saw his bride to be. She was beautiful in white, and he was thankful that he found someone like her. Someone who got along with his small blood family and could handle his club. Valerie Teller was one of a kind and he was excited to make her Valerie Lowman.

Lyla took her flowers as Valerie and Happy faced one another.

"We are here to unite Valerie Marie Teller and Happy Micheal Lowman. Anyone who has just cause that these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." Chibs began. No one said a thing.

"Happy and Valerie chose to give their own vows along with the traditional vows. Valerie to you take Happy Lowman as your lawful wedded husband. For better for for worse, in sickness and in health and as long as you both shall live?" Chibs asked.

"I do." said Valerie.

"And Happy." Chibs recited the vows and second time.

"Fuck yea!" Happy said getting a laugh out of everyone.

"Alright rings please." said Chibs. "Happy Valerie state your vows as you put the rings one one another's finger. Valerie you go first."

Tears in her eyes she took the ring and began to slide it on his finger while she talked. "Happy Lowman I met you when I came to Tacoma for school. You were in the door a couple doors down from mine. I was somewhat afraid of you at first and then I didn't want to complicate things with a relationship. My walls were built so high, but you knocked them all down. I love you and I'm so glad that I met you. You are a blessing to me and I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you. I'm looking forward to being a faithful, loving wife, and old lady." Valerie told him.

Happy wiped the tears from his eyes as he took Valerie's hand. "Val. I have never felt this way for anyone before. The only women that meant anything to me were my mom, aunt, and sister. You broke past my walls also and you get along with my family. They love you and that is what makes me love you even more. I promise to always love, protect, honor, and be faithful to you." said Happy.

"And!" Kozik said as everyone laughed.

"Blow me!" Happy fired back as Kozk and Marcus gave him a look. "Alright alright. I promise to treat you as good as my leather." he began.

"AND RIDE YOU AS MUCH AS MY HARLEY!" Every Son, Mayan, and Grim Bastard yelled out.

"And by the power invested in my and by the state of California I know pronunce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." said Chibs as Happy took Valeire into a tender yet passionate kiss.

Everyone cheered as the wedding march played and the two went accross the pool and then to the table were they poured drinks. Happy a Miller and Valerie a glass of Chardonnay. Walking over to Chibs she hugged him.

"Thanks so much for this. I love you." she told him.

"I love you too love." said Chibs. Then Valerie went over to Piney and hugged him.

"You and Chibs are the only ones that I consider father figures. Tig is like the crazy ass uncle." she said.

"Well you picked a good one. Johh would approve." said Piney.

"I miss him! Shit it's all just fucked up!" Valerie ranted.

"Hey it's your day. Don't let past bullshit get to you." said Piney.

"Thanks." said Valerie as the first dance came on. She picked Could I Have this Dance by Anne Murry. It was a slow dance, but the words held meaning. It was just what she wanted for her wedding.

Happy held her close and she held onto him as they kissed and danced throughout the entire song. Gemma had tears in her eyes. Her baby girl was now married, and she had picked a good one. Though she was sad that Clay couldn't come. Also she was pissed that Clay tried to stop her from coming to her daughter's wedding. Asshole!

After that it was time for the father daughter dance. Since Valerie had Piney walk her down the isle she chose to do the father daughter dance with Chibs. Gemma had tears in her eyes when Daddy's Little Girl by the Shires began playing.

Seeing her baby girl dancing with Chibs brought tears to Gemma's eyes once again and she felt herself wishing it was John. She regretted what happened back then after her Thomas died. They tried to repair their marriage after Moureen and Trinity and Valerie was a result of that.

It didn't work out in the long run though. John faked his death and moved to Belfast permenatly, and Valerie found out the truth when they all went there after Abel was kidnapped.

Valerie had tears in her eyes herself. This day was bitterweet for her. It seemed like no matter how happy she was there was always something shadowing the happeness.

After the father daughter dance it was time to cut the cake. Happy decided to smash it in her face and she laughed and shoved him in the pool and he pulled her in with him. Everyone was laughing. It wasn't a biker wedding for nothing.

Laughing Trinity pulled her little sister out of the pool. "Now that was a classic." she said her Irish accent shining through.

"Happy had that one coming for smashing the cake in your face!" Quinn said laughing.

"So you two are an item?" Valerie asked.

"Yea we sort of met online and have been talking for a while. I wanted to surprise him and you buy coming. I'm moving over here to be with him. I know he's a nomad, but I look forward to whatever the road takes us." said Trinity.

"Hurt her and I'll kick your ass in the ring!" Jax said coming over and joining them. "Happy what are you still doing in the pool?"

"This monkey suit makes me fucking hot. It feels good on here." said Happy.

"Get your ass out of the pool!" said Valerie.

"Excuse you?" Happy said.

"You heard me!" said Valerie. Happy got out of the pool and kissed his wife.

"I love you." said Happy.

"Love you too." said Valerie.

"I booked you guys the honeymoon suite at the Hilton." said Diana.

"Sis you didn't have to." said Happy.

"I wanted to." said Diana.

"Welcome to the family." Happy's mom said hugging Valerie following his aunt. Happy's world was complete. He had his blood family and his club family, and he married the love of his life. Taking his wife's hand he lead her to his motorcycle and the two drove off into the distance.

 **A/N: Okay next chapter Jimmy and Stahl get theirs. Enjoy!**


	41. Chapter 41

The day after Valerie and Happy's wedding Gemma had fixed a large breakfast in the clubhouse for members, family and close friends of the club. She was feeling happy that they got through the past few months and now things were about to settle down.

She was broken out of her thoughts when her husband and Old Man Clay embraced her from behind. Gemma turned around and the two embraced and kissed.

* * *

Valerie awoke feeling sore and yet peaceful. She looked at her husband, husband she couldn't believe it. She loved Happy so much that it wasn't even funny and another thing every time she hit rock bottom his family was there for her and not hers. She was completly close with his sister and loved her like a sister herself and she loved his mom and aunt.

"Morning babe." said Happy pulling her to him and kissing her. They were in Oakland in the honeymoon suite that Happy's sister got for them.

"Morning Happy." she said kissing him before he pulled her on top of him. "I love you Happy Lowman." Valerie said as she empaled herself on him groaning with pain and pleasure.

"Fuck I love you too Valerie Lowman!" Happy gasped. Valerie was in control for a short time before Happy flipped her over and was on top of her. Both came together in total bliss.

"Fuck!" Valerie moaned totally spent.

"Shower? We need to get back. Looks like we are tracking Jimmy O before we get locked up." said Happy.

"Shit! Can't we get a fucking break for once?" Valerie complained.

"Doesn't look like it. Though it will be checkout time soon so we need to get going anyway." said Happy.

"No wonder I'm so fucking tired. We were engrossed in one another all afternoon, evening, and most of the night. Till like four in the morning. Maybe it was five." said Valerie.

"Come on sweetheart." said Happy. The two got into the shower and then dressed before checking out and getting on his bike and heading back to Charming. Pulling in front of the clubhouse during breakfast they all got cat calls.

"Fuck you guys!" Valerie called as Opie yelled out then.

"Hey everyone Lyla's got something to say!" he stated.

"We're getting married!" Lyla called. Valerie immediatly ran to her friend and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you. Opie's a great guy and will take care of you and treat you right. Opie you hurt her and I'll put my size eight boot up your ass!" she called out.

"I'm pregant guys!" Tara called.

"TARA! I'm so happy. My two best friends, besides my sister in law Diana, have great news. Love you guys so much!" said Valerie. She hugged Tara and Lyla and then she made Happy a plate before getting herself one and sitting down. Jax came over to her with Abel in his arms.

"Someone wants to see Aunt Val." said Jax.

"Hand my nephew over." said Valerie as she took Abel in her arms. She loved her family and her nephew. After breakfast the Sons went into the chapel. She knew that it was to finally deal with that traiter Jimmy O.

Walking into her, and now Happy's, apartment she decided to do some cleaning and looking through the wedding gifts. One thing that caught her eye was the eight piece silk sheet set that she was gifted. It was pure silk. Color emerald green and it came with a top sheet, a fitted bottom sheet, a bed skirt and a comforter.

She immediatly replaced her old bedding and put the silk set on. Pure silk was pure comfort. After she changed her bed she went into the bathroom and scrubbed the sink and the tub and the toilet.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Jax walked in. "Hey sorry your door hasn't been fixed from when I kicked it in a few days ago. I'll have a prospect fix it. Though I was wondering if you could come into church just this once. We need some fresh ideas." he said.

"What's up?" Valerie asked.

"We need to come up with two mill to buy Jimmy from Putlova, and we don't have that kind of cash." said Jax.

"I can help you some. I have one million stashed away." she grabbed a suitcase out of her side of the gun safe and handed it to him.

"How in the hell?" Jax asked.

"I'll explain to you and the rest all at once. I don't like repeating myself." said Valerie.

"Alright lets go." said Jax. After leaving Valerie and Happy's apartment Jax lead her into the chapel. "Well guys I have one mil thanks to my little sister." he stated.

"How in the hell did you get ahold of one million?" Kozik asked. "What did you rob a fucking bank?" he added.

"No. Spring break of last year a few girlfriends from college and I got ahold of some fake id's and hit Las Vegas for the week. I told you I was going to Charming and I told mom that I was staying in Tacoma to study for a major test. My girlfriends told their parents similar stories and we just wanted freedom so we hit Vegas hard and I couldn't stop winning. I saved all of this for a rainy day. To help with my mother in law if she needed it. To buy a business or in case my brother needed me to help him out of jam. Also I'm sorry I didn't think about it when you all were locked up before and it was three mill a head. I was kind of messed up then and in an abusive relationship." Valerie explained.

"Are you out of your ever loving mind? You went to Vegas un protected and didn't even let the Vegas charter know that you were going to be there. You were my responsibilty in Tacoma. What if something would have happened to you? It would have been my ass." Kozik complained.

"I knew about it and I thought that Valerie deserved to have one week of being normal so I okayed it." said Happy.

"That wasn't your decision. It was mine and Lee's." said Kozik.

"Bullshit! She was my old lady then. I just hadn't given her her crow yet so that was my decision." said Happy.

"Can we get back on track guys. Especially you shithead. It was last year. Now we have to figure out how much we need to give Putlova." said Tig busting in.

"I can get another two hundred and fifty K. Now that leaves us seven hundred and fifty K? Ideas?" Jax asked.

"What are going to be doing? Robbing banks now?" Kozik asked.

"I could hit Vegas again, but we don't have the time." said Valerie.

"Why the fuck is she in here anyway?" Clay asked.

"I asked her if she could help us out with some ideas. My sister is smart and if she had a cock she would be patched." said Jax.

"Really dude show some respect. That's my wife." said Happy givng Jax and Clay looks.

"Okay Valerie helped us out of a jam and now we just have to come up with a bit more. Seriously what's your problem with one another?" Piney asked.

"This is sacred ground old man. Or did you forget?" Clay snapped at Piney.

"You know what Clay you are being a real dickhead!" Opie put in.

"Alright all of you shut the fuck up and get back on task!" Tig burst in.

"Lets ajourn for now and take a quick breather." said Clay slamming the gavel down. Valerie stormed out and grabbed a couple shots and slung them back before steppinng outside for some air.

"I don't know what your beef is with my Old Lady and wife, but you best cut the shit right now before I forget you're my Prez and put a bullet in you." Happy snapped.

"Hey guys can I show you something please?" Chucky asked.

"Alright." said Clay.

"You know when I did the counterfitting for Lin I was supposed to throw out all the bad prints, well I didn't." He slammed down a large box. "Five million of fake currancy." he said.

"Oh I love you Chucky. Here use my hand to jack off." said Tig.

"There just went my brunch." Valerie muttered laying her head on her husband's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He led her back into the chapel while they all began cutting up the fake money.

"Okay some of these numbers are out of wack and Putlova will notice right away if something is off." said Bobby.

"Put the fake money on the bottom and the real money on top of it. Should give you more than enough time to get away before he figures out he's been duped." Valerie suggested.

"Brilliant sis." Clay just grumbled his okay pissed that it wasn't his idea, and now his club was kissing her ass. She should have just stayed in Tacoma.

Valerie had left the chapel then while they got back to planning how they would do the take down. A bit later Tara walked into the clubhouse and sat down next to her.

"Hey how are you doing?" Valerie asked.

"Pregnancy hormones are just getting to me and I'm just feeling ragged and tired. Speaking of I'm going to have to go somewhere in a bit. Want to come with?" Tara asked.

"Sure I go you in this." said Valerie.

"Do you happend to own any kevlar vests?" Tara asked.

"That kind of run is it? Yea I have two. One for each of us so it's all good." said Valerie not realizing that the Son's had finished up and were listening to their conversation.

"Your fiance and sister, should we be worried?" Opie joked to Jax.

"When it come to ganging up on me when I'm in trouble with Tara yes, but with this run their about to do no. They're stronger together, and with Tara being pregnant it makes me feel better that my sister has her back in this one." said Jax.

"Hey can I drive? I've been wanting to get behand the wheel of that Cutless of yours?" asked Valerie.

"Sure. Though I'll show you on the map what routes we're taking." said Tara pulling out the map.

* * *

"Okay T lets go! We got this!" said Valerie getting into the driver's seat of Tara's Cutless as she happed into the passenger seat. She knew where she had to go, and to get hyped she cranked up We Own It on her ipad.

"Be careful babe." said Happy kissing her as Jax did the same with Tara.

"We got this." Valerie repeated and then took Tara's hand and gave her a reassuring squeaze before putting the car in gear and taking off in one direction while the bikes took off in the other direction.

Now they were at the meeting point and the only thing that was getting Tara nervous was the waiting so Valerie decided to engage her in conversation to get her mind off of the waiting part.

"So you hoping for a boy or a girl?" asked Valerie.

"It doesn't matter as long as it's healthy. Though I worry about the family flaw though." said Tara.

"It will be fine. Abel came out of it alright with everything that he had against him and Jax is doing fine, and as of myself I've never had any problems. Yet." said Valerie.

"Could you not be Gemma's daughter? I' mean you guys certainly don't look much alike and everyone has the flaw but you." said Tara. She didn't even want to bring up how Gemma treats her like shit all the time and all that Valerie wanted was her mother's love.

"Sometimes you just get lucky and don't get all the bad genetic shit. Sometimes it skips you." said Valerie as she heard the sound of motorcycles. "Game time." she added getting back into the driver's seat of the car.

"She saw her husband get out of the van and put the tied up figure in the trunk before slamming it shut after Tara tossed him the keys. Jax then came back and handed he keys to Tara to give to Valerie as Phil and Mile hopped into the back seat.

"Straight to the clubhouse." said Jax.

"Got it." said Valerie driving off back to the clubhouse.

* * *

While Gemma, Lyla, Tara, and Valerie were waiting on the lot all the sons pulled in except Jax, Opie, Chibs, Kozik, and Piney. Clay had mentioned that Chibs, Opie, Piney, and Kozik went on a run so they weren't worried about them. All the prospects were accounted for and the only person that was missing was Jax.

Valerie walked over to her husband and embraced him giving him a passionate kiss as Jax came pulled in.

"Where the hell have you been?" Clay asked.

"Keeping an eye on the Russians and making sure that we were in the clear of them." Jax answered" as a bunch of ATF agent's pulled in.

"Where is Jimmy O'Fallin? Okay if you want to play that way I can have a dozen agents in here in twenty minutes to shred this white trash shit hole." said Agent Stahl.

"Go get him." Clay ordered as Juice and Tig went to get him out of the trunk. "Wait a minute how did you know that he was here?" he asked.

"Because your VP made a deal!" Stahl said showing a file. Valerie looked totally shocked. What the fuck?

"SON OF A BITCH!" Jax exploded going after Stahl as two agents held him back.

"What's he talking about?" Clay asked.

"You made a deal for Jimmy! What!" Tig yelled.

"You ratted, you ratted!" Bobby askes shoving Jax.

"With everything that we had facing I had to!" Jax yelled.

"The whole time we have been tracking Jimmy you were going to hand him over to this bitch!" Clay asked. Valerie was on the verge of expoding herself.

"He had no choice." Gemma pleaded.

"Jimmy blew up five of our men!" Juice yelled in anger.

"Chibs lost his nephew!" Valerie's husband put in.

"I know I'm sorry!" Jax pleaded. It was all that Valerie could take. She didn't want her brother to die, but she wanted him to understand something she she let out a secret only the ones who went to Belfast knew.

Letting her hurt, grief and anger take over she walked over to her brother and shoved him so hard he landed on his ass. "I LOST MY FATHER FOR THE SECOND TIME BECAUSE OF THAT PIECE OF SHIT JIMMY O AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO FUCKING HAND HIM OVER!" Lyla grabbed her then and held her as she sobbed.

"YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME DEAD!" Clay yelled.

"You are." Tig added.

"You just signed my death warrent." Jax said spitting at Stahl.

"I'm sorry but your mom was right. This never would have worked out. No trust. I had to make them think the prince had turned rat." Walking over to Lowen and handing her a file she says. "You clients will be out in three years, if they dont' kill anyone parol in fourteen months." she said.

Tara ran over to Jax and embraced him while Valerie did the same to Happy crying her eyes out. "Go to my sister's for a couple days." Happy told his wife.

"Okay babe. I love you so much." said Valerie.

"I love you to." said Happy as they all were loaded in and she overheard one of the agents telling another to keep her brother seperated from the others. Gemma was crying her eyes out as was Tara and Hey Hey My My by Battletime was playing on the stereo system in the clubhouse.

Valerie was wiping tears from her eyes knowing this might be the last time she ever saw her brother. She grew up in the club and knew what happend to rats.

~Stockton California~

She walked through her elaberat house she worked her business from to her office. Picking up the phone she dialed a number.

"Yes sis." she heard the Irish accent. Even though she had moved to America she lost her accent, but her brother never did because he had his own empire in Irland.

"How is she Conner? How is John also?" she asked.

"Dont' stir up old ghosts Colette. This was the best way to go about things. I didn't wan to lose a distributer because you decided to sleep with him. Drop it and continue doing what you want to do in America." he told his sister.

"I loved John Teller Conner Melone. It wasn't just a fuck to me. And yet you made me give away our daughter to his wife. Why? Because you wanted to keep your distributers in Nor Cal?" she snapped throwing back a shot of whiskey she had on her desk.

"Watch it Collette Jane Melone. I can easily put in a call to Vice annonemously and put you out of business. Let sleeping dogs lie. Another thing John is dead. Though it was Jimmy's fault and we just got word. He's taken care of." Conner said hanging up the phone.

Collette just sat in her chair at her desk. Her true love was dead. Putting her head in her hands she broke down and cried.

~Oakland California~

Laying in a chase lounge in front of her sister in law's pool Valerie was on her third Corona, and wasn't planning on stopping any time soon. It had been a hard day and she just couldn't believe everything that had gone down. Her brother was a rat, and he was a dead man walking. Her mom was on house arrest.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Diana came and sat down beside her handing her a letter. "My brother asked me to give you this. Burn it after you read it." she said hugging her sister in law before walking into the house.

 **Sis, if you are reading this Stahl and Jimmy are dead and we are doing short time. I did not rat. I made it look like I did. It was a club decision. I couldn't abandon the club or my family. I'm not our father. I love you sis. Look after Tara and Abel for me please.**

 **Love Jax**

After reading that one there was a second letter. This one was from Happy.

 **Hey babe I can only imagine how you are feeling at the moment and I'm sorry things had to go down this way. I hope you are at my sister's because you don't need to be at our apartment alone in your thoughts right now. Just take a couple days to take care of you. I feel bad that you didn't know the truth, but we had to convince Stahl and I didn't want you to be made an accessory. I love you and I'll behave myself because I dont' want to be away from you any longer than fourteen months. You got to me and broke down my walls. I love you Valerie Teller-Lowman.**

 **Your loving husband Happy Lowman.**

~Charming California~

Gemma had just finished reading the letter that Jax gave her. She felt at peace holding Abel. Her son, her only son, her baby boy was going to be alright. Her nerves felt alot better now that she knew the truth. That was a brilliant plan and she understood why she wasn't told.

Meanwhile Tara had just gotten back to her and Jax's house and began to unpack his bag and do his laundry. She already missed him. She had gotten a text from Valerie saying that she was going to be staying at Happy's sister's for a couple days because she wasn't ready to be alone in their apartment right now.

Tara understood. It was hard being along in her and Jax's house without him, but she has Abel, work, and of course housework to keep her occupied. She came accross one of Jax's hats and in it was a boundle of letters with a note above it.

 _Jax, I want you to know your father the way I did._

 _Moureen._

Tara began reading them shocked at everything that was in them.

 **A/N: And that's the end of Season 3. I'm going to do a couple chapters while they are inside and then get into season 4. So what to you think of all the twists in this one? Enjoy. I know long chapter, but I couldn't find a stopping point.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post. Writer's block and had lost my edge do to some haters and it made me not want to write. Anyway Enjoy!**

~Two Months into the Fourteen month sentance~

It had been two months since Valerie Lowman witnessed her brother, stepfather, and husband get carted off to jail. It had been hard. She spent all of her time either with Tara and Abel or she would drive all the way to Happy's sister's and stay with her and her husband.

She also drove Diana to her and Happy's mom's in Bakersfield alot. Also add on the fact that while her mom was on house arrest Valerie had to run the garage. Though she liked being busy. It made the time go by so much faster. She was broken out of her thoughts when she felt someone put an ice cube down her shirt.

"What the shit! That's cold!" Valerie exclaimed as she looked and saw her older sister laughing at her. "Rane Quinn you're Ol' Lady is about to get it!" she called to the current acting President of SAMCRO.

Rane Quinn was actually the President of the Nomad charter, but with most of SAMCRO in Stockton they needed bodies and all they had were prospects. Currentlly it was only Chibs, Piney, and Opie. Kozik was the SAA of Tacoma and he had been trying to patch but Tig wouldn't get his head out of his ass. And then there were the prospects. Phil, Rat, and Miles.

Valerie didn't trust Miles one bit. She mentioned that Phil may be overly polite and nice, but he gets the job done and Rat was the same way. Okay she was only an Ol Lady, but with her father being John Teller she was often asked to share her opinions.

Valerie didn't mind one bit. Besides she spent more time at her apartment than before. She knew because Clay was locked away. She was safe. Valerie was broken out of her thoughts by her slightly older sister.

"Get off me ya feckon prick!" Looking over she saw Miles putting the moves on Trinity.

"Hey asshole back off and leave my sister alone. She's an old lady to a patch, more importantly the acting President of SAMCRO and the President of the Sons of Anarchy Nomad charter." Valerie snapped.

"Sorry, but she is just so hot!" Miles said as Kozik punched him in the face.

"Clean the bathrooms asshole." said Kozik. "Hey Val how are you doing?' he added wrapping his arms around her and hugging her. Valerie was fine with it because she knew how much her husband loved and trusted Herman Kozik, his best friend.

"I miss my husband Koz. I know I have you, Trin, Diana, Lyla, Tara, Opie, and Piney I just feel alone at times though." said Valerie.

"Hey what is college like? I want to still be in the porn business, but ever since getting together with Opie I want to be off Camera and be a director or studio owner like Luanne or both. Come to find out I need to take classes in film, producing and business." said Lyla.

"If you embrace it, it can be fun. Though challenging. Studying and making the grade is no joke." said Valerie.

"I can vouch for Val on that one. Though I was studying to be a doctor. It's hard and you really have to study and give the effort. Though I did party on the weekends. I would go to a couple of frat parties and in medical school in Chicago I went to some get togethers. Then I met Josh and he hated me going out with my friends and got jealous and just showed his true colors as the abusive prick he was." said Tara.

"Lyla if you want to get ahead and take it a step forward you can do it, but it will be hard. I remember Freshman year in my dorm on a Friday night studying for a major test." said Valerie.

"Two a.m. study sessons. Man I remember those." said Tara. "Though it's not boring living in the dorms." said Tara.

"My dorm was at the SAMTAC Clubhouse. I guess mom feared for my safety so she set me up there. Though I was safer away from here, you know the story on that one. Anyway Freshman year I was in my dorm wearing short black cottton shorts and a green middrift top. I had my door open because the heat was cranked all the way up and I was hot. It was January and I was studying for a major test. Now Freshman year is a weed out year and I was determined not to be weeded out. Anyway I was laying on the queen sized bed in my dorm with my headphones on studying at 3 in the morning and I hear: WELL IT'S FORTY BELOW AND I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, GOT A HEATER IN MY TRUCK AND I'M OFF TO THE RODEO! Kozik was drunk off his ass singing rodeo song." said Valerie.

"Oh shit too funny!" said Tara as Lyla and Trinity laughed.

"I wanted to stay in Tacoma all the time and do one class after the other until I graduated and not come home because, well the reasons I got my own apartment when I was eighteen." said Val. "Mom wanted me to come home on breaks and see her. Though I did tell a little white lie a couple spring breaks. Happy knew all about them. Freshman year I came home, Sophmore year I went to Lake Havesu, Junior year I went to Vegas." said Valerie.

"I don't regret anything. College, medical school, or my residency at Chicago Prespitaryan. My only reget is Josh. Now I love my job, and I love my friends and my future sister in law." said Tara.

"I love you too Tara. So you want to stay at my apartment or do you wan to head over to my Happy's sister's, and crash there for the night?" Valerie nor Tara hadn't been alone since Jax and Happy were arrested.

They either stayed in Happy and Valerie's apartment, Happy's sister's, Opie and Lyla's, or Jax and Tara's.

"Lets stay at my place tonight. Also can it just be the two of us? I have something to show you." said Tara.

"What is it?" Valerie asked.

"Some letters were sent home with Jax from Belfast from Moureen Ashby." said Tara.

"I got some letters also that were sent home to me. I'm gonna need a five liter box of Chardonnay for this one I have a feeling. Lets go to your house and order a pizza or two. Can Lyla come?" asked Valerie.

"Lyla this all stays between the three of us. Not a word to Opie." said Tara.

"I promise."

* * *

The kids were in bed and Tara brought her letters and Valerie brought hers. "Okay we'll switch you can read Jax's and I can read yours and Lyla can read a letter when we are finished. Abel is crashed and won't be up till eight in the morning. We've got wine and snacks." said Tara.

"Okay. Damn I'm nervous." said Valerie.

"Sounds good. Thanks for letting me in the loop." said Lyla.

"There is only one missing and that's Diana, but I don't want to invlove her yet." said Valerie as she began reading letters from her father.

Tara looked at the letters sent home to Valerie. John really loved both his daughters Valerie and Trinity.

 _Valerie sweetheart I know you have been through hell and put through the ringer in life and in Belfast. Please know your father, know the truth. I'm not mad about the fact your mom is Conner Melone's sister. Gemma is a hard arse, power hungry bitch._

"Okay I really wish I could drink after just reading the cover letter." said Tara.

"Why do you think I spend all my time at Diana's or in Bakersfield?" said Valerie.

 _My Dearest MO,_

 _I talk about Jax, Gemma, and Clay all the time, but i haven't forgotten about Trinity and now little Valerie Grace Teller. I don't know whose idea it was for me to let my daughter be raised by Gemma. I get Conner protecting his reputation. I mean an Irish King with a sister who is a Madam in Stockton. I fear for her and Jax. Trinity she had you and your brother to keep her out of the harshness of the life. Valerie I feel will be the punching bag for Clay and Gemma and an vulnerable target for enemies cause she so trusting._

 _Dear Mo,_

 _Clay tried it and I faked my death, but I cannot tell you where I am. I am constantly worried about Valerie and Jax. I don't want them going down the wrong path, but with Valerie she's only safe with the club. Jax can take off and do what he wants, but Valerie is vulnerable without it. She needs an organization to keep her safe and protected. I just hope she gets it._

 _Dear Mo_

 _I'm fucking scared. I just have this fatherly feeling that something just isn't right. I fear for the safetly of my youngest child and I just have this feeling that fucking piece of shit Clay is abusing her. Your brother is telling me to stay put, but I want to fly to California and put a bullet in his fucking head._

 _My Dearest Mo_

 _After having years of fear I'm glad to say that Valerie left home for college. Yes it's in Tacoma and she will be staying in a dorm at the SAMTAC clubhouse, she'll be safe and protected. I hope she never comes back to Charming and never comes near Gemma or Clay again._

 _My dearest Mo_

 _Valerie found someone. She met him cause his dorm was next to hers. This is what people have been telling me. He is so nice to her, respectful, and Valerie is falling and falling hard. Hopefully she finds her one in this one._

"How did he know everything?" Tara asked.

"The Irish Kings. No wonder why mom didn't care and was always hurting me. I wasn't hers. I'm the daughter of some whore who just happens to be the sister of an Irish King." Valerie got up looking for something stronger than wine. Pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniesl she fixed herself an extremely strong Jack and Coke.

"I'm sorry that your dad knew the entire time what was happening and he didn't do shit about it." said Tara.

"I just wish I could put a bullet in Clay's skull. It's all in here. The affair, John's affair with both an IRA Shot Caller and a King's sister, but also Gemma's affair with that shitbag as the phone rang.

"Hello," said Tara. "Shit is he okay? Alright I'm on my way, and I'm bringing his sister and his best friend's fiance." she said hanging up the phone.

"What happened?" Lyla asked.

"Jax was shived by the Russians." said Tara.

"Shit lets go. You're driving none of us can." said Lyla.

"Let me call the club to see about an escort." said Tara.

"Screw it that's my brother lets just go!" said Valerie. Tara had insisted that they wait for a club member to escort them to Stockton. Valerie then took all the letters, hers and Jax's, and put them in Happy's safe. Tara drove them back to the club to get Kozik, and he escorted them to Stockton.

* * *

"Jax!" Tara was a scared to death.

"I love you Tara, and I love you Valerie, and Lyla I love you too cause you make Opie very happy. Jax fell asleep then all doped up.

"Shit. It's about to get bloody with the Russians." said Valerie.


End file.
